Three Powers
by Relo
Summary: It has been almost two years since the Winter War, the Espada are alive, Starrk is the leader, and unfortunately for Ichigo, he has once against lost his powers. Feeling betrayed and used by the Soul Society, he chooses to join the Vandenreich in order to gain his powers once again. But maybe joining Yhwach wasn't such a good idea... IchigoXQuincyHarem Bambietta Main, FemGiselle.
1. Bambietta Basterbine

**Alright, hey.**

**So this story will have two main perceptive points, Starrk and Ichigo. Why Starrk? Because he's awesome. But it will be mainly Ichigo, I know in this chapter is mainly Starrk but the next chapter will be 70% Ichigo.**

**Ulquiorra will come later on.**

**So if you feel like this is good, leave a review and tell me what you think If I should continue.**

**Starrk is also a main character himself, so alot of focus on the Espada.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

**Karakura Town**

"And with that Kurosaki, I have stolen your powers. Now shoo!" Ginjo said before kicking Ichigo in the stomach. The orange-haired boy grunted in agony as he was repeatedly beaten by the man he thought he could trust.

"Ginjo...you..." Ichigo says as he slowly gets up. He begins to cough up blood as the pain finally came. Before Ginjo could do a proper execution, a sound and light caught everyone's attention.

Ichigo, Ginjo, and Tsukishima all look up, a Soul Gate suddenly appears in the air. The Gate opened revealing many familiar Shinigami, all that were close with Ichigo, but all have the look of pity as they stare down at the three. Ginjo curses but redirects his attention back at the orange-haired Shinigami.

"Ginjo…" Tsukishima says slowly being fearful of the main captain's that are present.

"I know Tsukishima, we will deal with them." He said before looking his back to Ichigo.

"Die Ichigo!" he says loudly. He lifts his sword in the air and prepares to clash down on the boy.

The next thing Ichigo saw was only darkness.

**Next Day**

Once again, Ichigo wakes up with the sad sound of quietness. He honestly wishes he would see his hollow again, he was close to finally seeing his two inner beings with his powers almost fully returning, but no, someone just had to steal his powers.

He slowly gets out of bed and prepares himself for the day.

His dad didn't even come to give him a 'proper' wake up call, even he knows his son is having a very bad time.

The 17 year old does his daily routine by first hopping in the shower, followed by getting ready and brushing his teeth. He feels like a robot, doing the same activities every single day, at least against hollows it was always a difference if some were stronger. Hell, he even misses fighting, he misses the people even more. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, sure he may not like them do to harming his friends, but seeing them would just give him hope that he has the power to stop them once again.

Solitude.

Weak.

Powerless.

He walks down the stairs and greeted by the only two people who can really make him forget about all of that.

"Ohayoo." Ichigo says to his younger sisters.

"Mornin'." Karin says

"Morning nii-san!" Yuzu says cheerfully.

"I'm going to skip breakfast, Yuzu. I'll be back in few hours." He said before quickly closing the door.

"Eh!" she yelled, but he was already gone.

"Yea, he's still bein' weird." Karina reminded her twin.

Ichigo begins to wonder around the neighborhood, walking has always been something that got his mind off of things. He looks up at the sky and feels the chill in the air, it was fall, so it wasn't uncommon for it to be a cloudy day.

However, he cannot ignore the things that occurred last night. For a few moments he was able to see all of his Shinigami 'friends'. They all had pity looks in their eyes as they looked down on Ichigo.

What about his friends? What about his family? How would he able to protect them?

He couldn't.

He knows Yuzu and Karin are getting older, meaning there reiatsu is also increasing, which will cause more hollows to come at them. He can't keep relying on his three friends to continually help him through the problems.

Maybe having a normal life wasn't something he wanted.

Chado, Orihime, Ishida, they all have powers. It wasn't a good feeling be protected by everyone, he felt so weak. But then again he never really cared too much about his strength, he only needed to win, that was his beliefs. Now he feels all things that Grimmjow told him, the Sexta told him how he believed Ichigo was looking down at him, making him feel weak.

_'Is this how you felt, Grimmjow?'_ he asks aloud in his mind, not expecting a voice to respond, which one did not.

He also has the fear that a hollow will somehow sneak up on him and snatch him like a fly. He would die and be eaten, then his soul would be sent to Hueco Mundo.

_'Will I have power in Heuco Mundo...?'_ he asked before taking a seat on the river bank. He always came here to deal with the sadness of losing his power. When it first happened he didn't think too much of it, he was able to live a normal life, but a normal life was not something he wanted because he was not a normal person.

_'Were they...using me?'_

No…it couldn't be. He sacrificed everything for his and there sake, because of that he managed to protect all his friends, including his Shinigami ones. Even if it wasn't for them he still managed to keep his human friends and family safe.

That's all that mattered…

…so why does he feel terrible.

Why didn't they say anything last night? Why did they come as soon as powers were stolen? Why did even Rukia have a sad look on her face? Why did they leave him alone for such a long time? He never asked to be alone. At first he was happy to live a normal life, but as time went one he began to realize how bad the Soul Society was to him.

Many thoughts came to his mind.

What if this was all a scheme? What if they were expecting him to use his powers just so they could keep tabs on him. He was at that time, the strongest being in that world, he could've ended that war himself, nothing would've stopped him.

He doesn't even know what he's thinking anymore, but something called him out, he was also relieved when all of the bad thoughts went away.

"Oi, a cutie like you shouldn't have such a sad face!" a loud voice called out from the side. She has actually been standing there for a while, just admiring his appearance.

Ichigo turns around and widens his eyes a little at what he sees. A young slender woman was wearing a thigh-length trench coat, a miniskirt, and black stockings. Her long black hair kept drifting in the wind, but Ichigo kept his gaze on her stunning dark blue eyes.

**Soul Society**

"Report!" The Captain-Commander instructed to his fellows Shinigami.

"Ginjo and the rest of the Xcution members were dealt with after stealing Kurosaki Ichigo's FullBringer powers." Byakuya exclaimed.

Zaraki tskd in annoyance, he was probably the only one who wanted Ichigo to keep his powers, as he was one of the very few people capable of challenging the battle-maniac.

"Something the matter, Kenpachi?" The Kuchiki says with distaste. The others wanted to ask as well, but didn't want to start conflict.

"Hell yea, why the hell didn't we come sooner? Ichigo can't do anything powerless, he can't even fight me anymore!" he yelled out.

Before the Sixth-Division captain could reply someone else already intervened.

"Kurosaki Ichigo willingly sacrificed his powers in order to defeat Aizen, he is also a human. There is no need for him to do any more for us, it was embarrassing for us to have to rely on him in that time of need. Something like that will not happen again, we all learned something from that." Toshiro said earning nods from other captains.

"Correct, Hitsugaya-Taichou." The Head-Captain called out.

"He has done much for us, we do not need to interfere with his human life. Eventually he will time will come and he will be in Soul Society." Unohana stated.

"Yea man, I mean' he did all that full bringer stuff to gain some power, I guess that means he doesn't want any, right?" Shinji said sarcastically. He was warned to which his words but was getting support from many of the others.

"Enough!" the Head-Captain yelled out once again. "We learned from watching Kurosaki Ichigo that we can't keep relying on others. We are the Gotei 13, we will handle our problems by ourselves, no longer will we need the humans!" he said with a attitude that was final.

'_Man, it's going to be another boring' hundred years, huh?' _Kenpachi asked himself.

"Head-Taichou, do you still wish for me to keep spies on Kurosaki Ichigo, just in case he ever tried to regain his power? I know that man Urahara…" Sui-feng cursed in her mind at the mention of Urahara, she hates that man more than anything else.

"What? This can't happen, why would we need such a thing? He has done so much for us, we do not need to spy on him." Ukitake yelled out to the Head-Captain.

"Yea, come on yama-jii." Kyoraku tried his best.

"Silence!" he yelled once again, finalizing his decision. "Proceed to your actions, Sui-feng Taichou." He said earning a smirking from the 2nd Division Captain.

**Hueco Mundo**

It was a normal day in the life of the average Arrancar, the dome may have been an annoyance to the hollows, but it was something that most of them could tolerate. The current Espada are gathered in their meeting hall as they do every day, as no one really wants to be there, however they really don't have a choice. The new leader was chosen to be Starrk, as he was the strongest. Although there were people who were clearly wanted that position.

The Fraccione have also been healed, although the Primera could not find Lilynette anywhere, she was with him when he fell unconscious, but that was it.

"Hello everyone," Starrk greeted lazily with a sad smile on his face. Usually everyone keeps quiet during his meetings unless they really felt they had something to say.

"So when do we finally start fighting?" asked Nnoitra who a grin on his face. Grimmjow and Yammy did as well but tried to hide it because they knew someone would scold them.

"What do you mean? There is no one to fight. We made a peace treaty with the Shinigami once Aizen was killed, it's been over a year and a half, are you that blind?" Halibel asked in a dark tone.

"Sure but, it's not like we have anything else to do. What the hell are supposed to be doing in the meantime? Living like humans?" Grimmjow complained.

"We are not animals, Grimmjow. We have gone a long way since being hungry beasts that ate each other, we are Aarrancar, and we are the Espada. We all rule of Hueco Mundo, together." Nel said before forming small smile. She may not like everyone here, but they are her dear hollow comrades.

"Tck, there she goes again, always with the speeches..." Nnoitra said in a quite tone. He still hated Nel, but when she healed him he decided to just stop for a while, until he was strong again.

"What about you? You've been awfully quite lately..." Starrk said to the Segunda.

"Hm? I'm just waiting for the Hogyoku, I need to build by army first. But other than that...you feel it too right?" he asked in a shockingly neutral tone. Normally Barrangan is an arrogant person who looks down on everyone, but even something is startling him.

"Yea...I feel it." the Primera replied.

"So do I, if we had Ulquiorra then he would've probably felt the same thing." Halibel spoke in.

Ulquiorra was the only Espada to perish, as he had no body that could be healed. Although, there is a box of his ashes hidden in certain human girls apartment...

"What's going on? What do you three 'feel'?" the Octava asked.

"It's nothing right now...I just have a strange feeling about something..." Starrk said actually looking serious for once.

"Just keep your training worms! We will not lose to the Shinigami next time!" Baraggan yelled out.

But it was true, they all learned very important aspects fighting against them, that looking down on your opponent and having arrogance in your powers will lead you only to defeat. The Hollows took this as shameful acts, but promised themselves to never have to face the sight of death and defeat again.

**One Hour Later**

The meeting was still going on, since the only thing else they could really do was train. Starrk had been in a moment of his own silence, but he was really thinking about the strange sensations he has been having outside of Los Noches.

"Primera-**sama**?" Aaroniero the Noveno asked.

"…."

"Sorry, I haven't slept in a while." he apologized rubbing the back of his head. Things haven't been so well for the primera, his so called other-half Lilynette, was no longer with him. When he woke up during the Fake-Karakura town, she was nowhere in sight, and the Shinigami also never saw her.

"Alright, well this is over. Everyone go train and do not stop, but just to solve your battle thirst, something is coming...although I do not know what." he said before the rest of the Espada stood up. "Baraggan, I'll talk to ya' later, and Zommari, stay." he commanded.

The Espada left, with Zommari being the only exception.

"Yes Starkk-sama?" Zommari asked.

"Zommari I have a task for you, I simply wish for you to…explore the other side of Hueco Mundo. I'll tell you this because I believe there is an unknowingly threat to us that is not Shinigami nor Hollow." Starrk said looking at the man.

"Who do you think it is Starrk-sama?"

"I have no idea, but if you find something, anything, even if it's Shinigami, just return." he told.

"Hai! Primera-sama" Zommarie said bowing before he used his incredible speed to leave.

_'Might as well check on everyone's progress.'_ he said before taking a long sigh.

**Later, Zommari**

The Semptima was currently trying to scout anything out, so far using his Pesquisa he hasn't really found anything.

He kept his own levels down as well as increasing his sensing _'What the…_' he thought in his mind. He notices that a very large number of hollows have been walking towards one certain area, he first assumed that they were going to Los Noches but that was in a different direction.

He used his superb Sonido to go and try to find the massive group of hollows. After a few moments Zommari finds his targets and is stunned beyond belief, before him an army of low class hollows and Gillian all gathered in one area. He tries his best to search for whatever they were going for but saw nothing.

He kept spectating but couldn't get passed the army of hollows, if he were to confront them he would eventually be exhausted and defeated. As he kept getting closer and closer eyes from an unknown source are directly on him, the eyes belonged to a man who was covering them wearing spectacles, he also had crop black hair and a white uniform.

_'Starrk-sama and Baraggan-sama won't be happy about this.'_ Zommari thought as he kept walking around the hollows, they all appeared to be waiting for something or in line for some sort of lineage_. 'I'll just report this and go back another time.'_ he concluded. However, before he could use Sonido a sudden rush of pain was felt on his hip, he looked down and noticed a light blue sticking arrow on his side.

Zommari used Sonido to teleport a safer spot in hopes of realizing what had happened, but as soon as he did that another arrow came flying at him. The Semptima appeared behind the area of the arrow to confront the shooter but was shocked of what he saw. A man wearing a white uniform and black boots was staring at him grinning.

"Hello Arrancar, my name is Quilge Opie, and I am here to capture you." he said. Zommari narrowed his eyes and prepared for battle.

**Segunda Palace**

Starrk made his way towards the Segunda, these two ruled over everything, Halibel was just there to incorporate more fear towards potential rebellions. Although Barrgan wanted full control, Starrk offered him the position of old rule of Los Noches, which he agreed. However, the terms where that Starrk had the same amount of power despite never really telling anyone.

"What is it? Have they already acted?" he asked using his deep voice.

"I don't know what they are, I've sent Zommari out, although I hope it wasn't a suicide mission. The feeling is not from Shinigami, but something else...something more human but at the same time also different." the Primera exclaimed.

Starrk watched as Ggio Vega and Findorr Calius both charged the Segunda using there Sonido, they were about to strike at the same time until Baraggan blocked them with his axe like zankpakuto. Then the other fraccione followed up as well with their own attacks hoping that if they all charge at once they will land a hit.

It would've worked but Baraggan raised his reiatsu which caused everyone other than Starrk to fall to the ground. The Segunda threw insults but was impressed that they could think of something without actually physically speaking to them.

"You're the leader of the army, Baraggan. Make sure everything is in check." Starrk said tonelessly. He really changed after becoming leader, but he still has his laid-back, relaxed personality.

**Novena Palace**

The Novena Espada whom was known as Aaroniero Arruruerie was a very special type of hollow. He was born into an ability that was able to absorb the power from other hollows, making him a very unique type of Espada. He also has the abilities to use Metastacia, which is a hollow that able to fuse it's self with Shinigami and absorb there powers including Zanpaktou.

"Pri**mera**-sama" The Novena said before bowing to Aizen.

"What is it Aaroniero?" the coyote man asked with a neutral expression, he knows Aaroniero's favorite thing to do for training is to go into the hollow forest and search for powerful hollows to devour.

"May I **proceed to the forest**?" The Novena asked. It's really his only way of training which it to absorb more and more power from beings. Once he absorbed them he would have their powers and that was it.

"Sure but careful, I'm not underestimating you as you are an Espada, but if you sense anything that is not hollow come back here immediately, do not go after it, no matter how strong you believe it is." Starrk ordered in a serious tone. The ninth understood and would not let his greed get the best of him this time, it has caused many problems in the past. It even caused him to die from his own arrogance.

"Hai." The ninth said before bowing.

**Los Noches Roof**

While Starrk was watching the distant fighting between Grimmjow and Nnoitra, he can't help but worry about the Semptima. He had sent the man out hours ago, it wasn't an early return, but he preferred even if it was the slightest notion that something was out there was to come back.

"You suck Grimmjow!" the Quinta yelled out as he dodged another stab.

"Shut up! Maybe if you weren't using such a stupid sword this would be more fun!" the Sexta shot back.

"You know what, fuck this shit, let's go out and release!" he yelled now with a huge grin.

"Fine." the Panther retorted. Starrk sighed, he doesn't like when they fight in the released states as he fears that one will be seriously injured, and medics were rare here, Yammy keeps killing them.

**Aaroniero**

It was an average day within the menos forest, very loud with the screams of hollows fighting and eating each other. It was like watching the past in the Novena's eyes, he as well as the other Espada were once here. It was quite strange as how each hollow was once a human before they became beasts and once they reach the final stage of evolution, they retort back to that old human looking form.

A human that was lost, confused, or in a very emotional state in their time of death. Due to that they all began to hate the world and were only filled with things such as despair, solitude, anger and emptiness. Because of these certain aspects they all became into primordial beasts that had to eat each other in order to find themselves again.

As for the Novena, it was sad for him because he never found himself, he is a Gillian- class Espada. He never found himself or remember anything from his previous life as he never became a Vasto Lorde, despite this he never gives up which is why he goes out of his way to devour more hollows_. 'Even as an adjuchas, I would been at least to remember my own name…_' Aaroniero thought. He only remembered his name because he was the unique hollow within the Gillian hollow. He would sometimes forget as he was constantly battling others for whoever became the top Gillian and regain their conscious.

Aaronieo whipped out his zankaptou in his left hand and the shinigami zankpakto in his right, which was wielded by a man named Kaein Shiba. The Novena charged at all the weaker hollows and began devouring at the sight of victory, he would do this for hours on end with the satisfaction of greed and power.

It was filled his own heart, the filling of others into his own, the greed is what made him who he is, and he will continue to do that till he lies dead on the sand of Hueco Mundo.

After long moments of this the Novena finally decides to take a break and head back to Los Noches as Starrks orders. He did feel some very intense yelling coming from powerful adjuchas, but decided it wasn't worth it and head back. Unknowing to him, he was being followed by an unknown group of people.

But Aaroniero was not an idiot, he felt the group long ago, along with a few others but did no objective to confront them due to being out numbered. The Novena over the years as a hollow has become incredibly intelligent by devouring hollows, even if there beasts he has gotten their own memories and skills. He waited for at least one person of the group to be alone or for them to retreat and leave one behind due to them believing they have not been detected.

When Aaroniero came out of the forest he quickly used Sonido to avoid being followed but knew at least one person was coming to continue their pursuit.

"Hold it beast." the unknown figure yelled at to Aarniero who was waiting.

"Yes?" The Novena responded calmly trying to take advantage of the current situation. The man was wearing white clad armor which looked very standard in his opinion, he assumed that he was a foot solider due to there being little armor around the man.

"My name is Alois Laurenz, what is your name hollow?" the man said in an arrogant voice. Aaroniero had a grin within his casing on how foolish the person before him was. Deciding that he would devour him he would give his name to remind him how foolish the person was.

"Aaroniero Arruruerie, Novena Espada." the Novena said before charging at the Quincy foot solider, his eyes widened in fear and shock before pulling out his bow.

**Elsewhere**

"That damn Alois better not get caught." a figure said in an annoyed tone.

"He'll be fine, that Arrancar was probably a weak one, it kind of reminded me of one of those Gillian things." this time a feminine voice called out.

"Whatever let's just go get him, we've been out for to longer and our Majesty will be upset if he finds out we've been wondering for too long." All the figures nodded and headed out for their comrade.

**Tereca Palace**

Starrk was now currently watching the Tereca battle out against her own fraccione, he had to admit then, when they were actually not bickering at each other they made a pretty good team. But his mind drifted to his worries of the Semptima and Novena.

Suddenly he felt a presence outside Los Noches, feeling familiar he could make out it was at least one of the Espada. The brown-haired man quickly used Sonido and went away without saying anything Halibel.

**Entrance of Los Noches**

Starrk was the first one there, followed by Rudbornn and his own small group of fighters. The figure that was approaching at a very high speed was known as Zommari, he could tell that he had no choice but to engage battle and clearly lost.

Zommari reached the fortress but was almost dead, he fell to the floor coughing up blood and looked at Starrk. "Primera-sama…there here…" Zommari managed to say before falling unconscious. It was too late calling a medic would be useless, he died saying only a few words. He looked at Zommari's wounds and noticed he shot by some sort of gun or bow.

Starrk frowned, he felt bad for sending a comrade out to death but he had no choice. In order to protect his comrades, his family, his friends, sacrifices were needed.

The primera then got a strange look at his shoulder, it looked like it was blown off by an explosion, but that was strange because despite being one of the fastest Espada, he was caught off guard and hit with an explosion. Zommari said that they were here, which means he needs to either send an army out to fight the unknown fighters, or stay here and completely defend, which was probably a better idea.

"Starrk-sama?" Rudbornn said staring at the ex-captain.

"Do not do anything Rudbornn, we are waiting here for another person, if he fails to come as well then we will leave." Rudbornn wondered why not take Zommari's body away now and then wait for the person but he didn't talk back to the all-mighty Primera. He was surprised on his own how an Espada was defeated, which destroyed a bit of his morals for the Arrancar Army but kept his own.

"Rudbornn, I will tell you this because I may need you to become an Espada." Starrk suddenly said seriously, if anyone could see Rudbornn's eyes, they were lit up. Becoming an Espada was a great honor, only ten got to achieve, but not was all great because he would be a weak Espada, someone there to just fill in the hole.

"Theres another set of beings out here in Hueco Mundo, and no, not the Shinigami. They are waiting for us, waiting for us to make the next move."

"Who could these beings be Leader-sama? They must be strong due to being able to defeat Zommari-sama." Rudborne asked.

"Zommari was defeated by multiple foes, and was still able to return here to give me the information I needed, although, with the cost of his life." Starrk said in a sad but proud tone.

"I will explain these events at the meeting tomorrow, I will let you know if you are needed or not." Starrk exclaimed emotionlessly. Rudbornn nodded and continued to look at the desert alongside his leader.

**Aaroniero**

"Y-you monster!" the first solider coughed up blood as he lay defeated against the Espada.

"You haven't even seen my true form!" The Novena said.

"It doesn't matter! You're a beast of the world! A true disgrace and terror!" the soldat said as he began feeling the light loose his vision.

"You're thinking of a hollow, I'm a Shinigam!" The man known as Kaien Shiba said after taking of his mask.

"What…" he said as he finally felt the darkness overcome him. He will have died knowing that he fought someone who was secretly a Shinigami. Aaroniero then had a smirk on his face as he devoured the Quincy, strangely, it worked using Metastacia. He thought that only worked against using Shinigami but apparently it works against these being as well.

The Novena felt multiple presences coming towards him, the same ones he felt during the forest. The Novena had a sneaky grin on his face and immediately transformed into the Quincy's appearance, _'Today must be my lucky day.'_ he thought as the figures stood before him.

"Alios, come on our captian will be angry!" the feminine voice spoke out with authority in it.

"You're the one who was told how to get out of this hell so let's go." a male voice spoke out to Aaroniero.

_'Today must seriously be my lucky day.' _he thought now that he can direct the Quincy's in the direction where he wants to go.

"Follow." he ordered using his now Quincy voice. The others did so without hesitation and didn't comment on the direction either. To them they didn't care, as long as he knew where he was going they'd do anything to get out of Hueco Mundo.

After long moments of following the figures noticed something off in the distance, a very large fortress was off and they all realized where they had been going. "Wait! That's Los Noches!" one of the figures yelled at to the rest.

"Hm. Never thought you would invade with only a five man squad. However, I didn't expect your worm-sized brains to work out that well." a deep voice came from behind the group. The five man squad turned around and noticed there enemy's leader, Baraggan Louisenbairn, the God of Hueco Mundo.

The four then turned to Alios, who was transforming into his normal Arrancar appearance. The Quincy's eyes widened how all this has been a trap since the beginning and it was Alios fault for baiting them into it. But before anyone of them could move or fight they felt the life slipped out of them by a sword.

"Good work worm. Now, take over their bodies and tell us what they think they're doing in my realm." the Segunda ordered.

Before the Noveno could 'absorb' the Quincy, the other leader approached himself alongside Rudbornn.

"I see, so that is where they are here. Aaroniero, devour Zommari's body as well, if he was going against people like these then he shouldn't of had a problem, there is something stronger." Starrk said coming in. He looked over to Rudborrn and nodded, he released the Semptima's body and only watched as Aaroniero devoured them.

"Zommari-sama unfortunately perished on his mission, but with the use of his memories we could see what he witness." Rudborrn spoke.

"As of that, you are now the Semptima Espada." Starrk announced said smiling at his new rank. Aaroniero was now even more intelligent, faster and stronger than before, that was the part the intrigued the Primera the most. The now Semptima bowed before devouring the hollow body of his former comrade who has his own experience in battling the Wandreich.

**Silbern**

"Your Majesty," a soldat says before taking a respectful bow.

"Rise Soldat, tell me the news of our current affairs." he ordered.

"Hai, Stern Ritter 'E' has been successfully dispatched in the human realm." He stated

"This will be a good lesson, especially if she fails. I don't want to ever hear that she killed another solider because of her lewd attitude." the Quincy King said before remembering what had happened before he sent her.

**Flash back**

A stressful Bambietta angrily walked down her quarters passing and gazing at many soldat, determining who would be the candidate for her 'release' session. So far none have peaked an interest, in fact most people avoided facing her from the aura she is emitting. She's a type of girl that becomes very stressed easily, and unfortunately for the soldat, they provide another use, being used to release that stress.

Many kneeled at her presence, but hid their faces. If anyone had just a little bit of them that are 'cute' or 'handsome' he was hers, and hers only. That is, if they make it out alive of course.

"Hey is that-" a quiet voice said in the distance

"Shh! Keep your head down!" the comrade next to him warned.

"What? Why...are you guys that scared? Candince-sama isn't-"

"You!" a loud voice called to the soldat, causing a new type of fear to run through his body.

"H-Hai!" he said standing up straight and keeping a respectful gaze.

"If you're not busy, come to my room, NOW!" she said with a tone that meant 'I don't care if you're busy, you're coming with me right now.'

The Soldat looked over to everyone who had frowns, knowing one of their comrades is going to soon feel the wrath of a stressed Bambietta.

"IT'S AN HONOR!" he yelled before rushing up towards the black-haired beauty. He made sure to keep his distance as he knows she has a short temper.

**Two Minutes Later**

*SLICE*

Before the soldat could even utter one last moan, his body was suddenly sliced in half, from the head to toe, cut symmetrically.

Bambietta looked down and sighed, it wasn't the release she had wanted, she still felt her body being tense from the stress of being a Sternritter.

As she fixed herself up a familiar group of people suddenly barged through her door, not even bothering to knock. Four females waltzed right in through Bambietta's chambers all having their own opinion of her way to 'release.'

"The hell you girls want?" Steritter 'E' asked rudely.

"You made a mess Bambi-chan!" Giselle Gewelle, Sternritter 'Z' The Zombie asked.

"Poor boy, if only he knew how much of a whore you are, bitch." Lilotto Lamper, Sternritter 'G' The Glutton insulted.

"Oh my, there's no need to do this in your room, it's more exhilarating outside." Meninas McAllon, Sternritter 'P' The Power suggested.

"This is disgusting." Candice Catnipp, Sternritter 'T' The Thunderbolt stated.

"You're one to talk, you to Gigi, I know what you do to your subordinates."

Before anyone responded, all eyes were on the Zombie, she was always the more mysterious one of the group, so their minds could only guess what she does with her subordinates.

But luckily for the Zombie, someone intervened the chat, an unpleasant 'B'.

"Sternritter 'E', come with me, now!" Hascwalth yelled.

"The hell is your problem?" Bambietta retorted in a smart attitude.

"I don't have a 'problem', now do as you are told." he said narrowing his eyes.

"If you think I'm going to bother with you then just get out. Unless of course...you want in." she said giving a sly smirk. 'B' was not fazed, he just kept his narrowed gaze.

"It's not my orders, his majesty requested you in order to deal with your disgusting habit. Unfortunately for you, a soldat managed to survive your hideous ideals." he replied.

"OOOOO Bambi-chan's in trouble!" Giselle said skipping over.

"What? Have you seen what Giselle does? I can't even explain it!" she complained.

Jugram looked over to the Zombie, she had a cute childish expression on her face, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"She probably does, but none of her subordinates have gone 'missing', so it's fine!" he yelled turning her back on the group.

Bambietta bit her lip and cursed, it was never a good thing to go see the Majesty by yourself, talking in private only meant two things, death or praise.

**Throne Room**

"You may kneel." Yhwach said as he looks down on the young girl. She did as told and kneeled in respect, unlike most sternritter, she looks towards the future, wondering what is going to happen to the Empire. She actually cares about things unlike her battle-maniac comrades.

"..."

"Sternritter 'E', you know why you are here correct?" he asked calmly.

"Y-Yes, you majesty." she said not daring to look him in the eyes.

"You do realize that they're your comrades as well? Despite being just soldat, they can save your life you are in a dire situation." he exclaimed.

"I..." she didn't have anything to say.

"Well? You know I hate fighting, a lot. Or is it because you became a Star Knight you believe you can slip around the laws? You feel as if you can disrespect me behind my back." he shot out once again narrowing his eyes.

"N-No, your majesty! I would never do such a thing, please, forgive me for my sins. I promise I won't ever harm a soldat again..." she said before an oncoming fear began to overwhelm her emotions.

"I think I need to make an impression, the rest of the Sternritter may think the same as well. Using you, everyone would be sure not to go against my laws like that." the Quincy King said in a dark tone.

Bambietta began to think death, the worst thing for the happy young Sternritter. She chooses to fight in order not to die.

"..."

"...Unless..."

She raised her eyes, filled with hope.

"I have an assignment, that anyone could fill out, but maybe it would be easier with a female." he said as his thoughts drifted upon an orange-haired Shinigami. She didn't speak, as it would be rude to if she interrupted while he wasn't even finished.

"The Special War potentials. Aizen Sosuke, Zaraki Kenpachi, and..."

"?"

"...Kurosaki Ichigo." he said now staring up at the ceiling.

Kurosaki Ichigo? The name rings a bell, but she doesn't clearly remember, and neither does the rest of the Quincy.

"He is so far unlisted because of his recent...loss."

_'Loss?'_

"He lost his powers because he sacrificed them for the sake of the Gotei 13." the Emperor said in distaste. "However, the reason why I even bother, is because he just like any one of you, a Quincy. A Quincy who never discovered his powers because the Shinigami blinded him, and his father lying."

"I will do as you ask, your Majesty." she says in a fake respectful tone.

"This assignment, I need you to befriend him, have him realize his mistakes for working with the Shinigami. When the time comes I will send Hascwalth to bring you two." he concluded.

_'Great._' she said in a dead tone.

"Something the matter?" he asked slowly.

"N-Nothing your majesty! I'll get him on our side." she said making a fake smirk of determination.

"Good…I'll have a cloak ready for you, the same material I used when I gathered all my powers back. You better not fail this, if not I will have more than reason to _dismiss_ you."

**Karakura Town**

"Bambieta...Blasterbine...?" Ichigo asks once again.

"Yes...for the tenth time." she says massaging her temples. She's already feeling frustrated an angry with the boy, but unfortunately for her she cannot kill him.

_'Weird name.'_ the teen thought aloud in his mind, clearly not expecting a response, but hoping for one.

Ichigo didn't pay much attention to her, he was in a gloomy, depressed mood. He didn't even know how to express himself, he wanted to yell out but then again what would that do.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked basically losing his normal attitude. Normally he is very kind to woman, especially those who are kind to him. But he has a perfect excuse for being upset.

"I just moved here, thought ya know', there'd be some lucky boy to escort me'." she said giving a seductive grin. Ichigo wasn't looking, so he didn't see it, otherwise he would've blushed.

"This city is...alright." he said tonelessly, still having eyes wondered.

"Damn, are you always this moody?" she said a low annoyed tone. Ichigo looked over and noticed her frown, he sighed, he's taking his own problems out on this new girl who just wants to chat. His female-friendly antics kicked in, the ones his mother taught him.

He could be sad, like he sort of is now, but then nothing would happen. He lost his powers, again, and now feels used and betrayed. Nothing is worse than feeling used and betrayed by those who you risked your life for and consider friends.

"Look, sorry...I'm not usually like this, I've just had some bad past few weeks. My name's Kurosaki Ichigo, pleasure to meet you." he said forming a sad smile. Bambietta smirked in victory, she already had managed to cheer him up somehow.

"There we go!" she said suddenly taking a seat next to him. "So what's up? I'm sure you'll be interested in a hot girl like me if you're all cheered up." she said as if it was nothing.

Ichigo didn't manage to hear the last part, when she asked what was wrong he had to think of something to make up, he didn't want his new friend to suddenly think he was some crazy lunatic who swung swords around.

"I...have you ever felt...used?" he asked in a soft tone.

Used.

The word had never hit her, what was she doing now? Was she being used?

_'I serve the majesty.'_ she tried reassuring herself, but her mind knew that what she was doing was against her own will. Her mind knows that she does not have to partake in this war to survive, she only uses the fight to live as an excuse to not be considered used.

"I...yea..." she said releasing a sigh. But it didn't matter, she couldn't do anything about it, there's no way a hero would come and break out of Yhwach's grasp.

"But mine is different, what about you? If they used you then go get back!" she nudged.

"Thing is...some of them are my friends..."

He just wanted someone to talk to, someone who didn't know him. Someone he can talk to, to release his thoughts without worrying about them freaking out. He needed someone different, a regular human friend, Ichigo detected no reiatsu from Bambietta as he has no powers, unlike hollows who recklessly make it so people can see them.

"Ah, you're friends betray you, eh, that happens to everyone. I'm not even sure my 'friends' are even my friends. I'm sure that they would easily take advantage of me if I was in a bad situation." she replied, now remembering the things that Giselle would do to people in weak situations.

"Well…I don't think they all did. I mean I did everything for them, I gave In so much…possibly _too_ much. Even my life…" he said the last part very quietly.

"Why would you risk that? You're supposed to do hard things in life to live! Not for others, what's the point of living if you throw it away for someone else's death?" she asked using her own ideology.

Ichigo had a moment of silence, gathering his thoughts, but soon had a perfect answer.

"Well…when you find someone you care about you'd do anything." He said now coming out of his shallow mood. The thoughts of him saving his friends flooded his mind, the happy feeling he felt once he saw how fine and ok they were was the best feeling.

"I don't get it…" she said now looking down in confusion, she was also getting angry, she doesn't like being confused. "What do you mean!?" she snapped now full on explosive mode. Ichigo swears he felt something when she snapped but discarded it as he couldn't handle the expression on her face.

"Bambieta…have you not ever had someone who cares for you?"

Now, he really didn't want to ask that, mainly because on how rude it was but he wanted to know.

"…" She clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes, Yhwach doesn't care about his Sternritter, just a few hours ago he was prepared to decapitate her to send a message to the fellow Star Knights.

But she soon became relieved when a hand came upon her shoulder.

"It's alright Bambietta, I care about you." He said now giving a friendly smile. He even moved closer just like he would do as a kid.

'_Care about…me?'_ the thought flew around in her mind, she didn't know what to think or to imagine, she was just blank, but one thing came to mind when she noticed how close he was.

"Do you always get this close?" she asked in a dark tone, clearly wanting him to get away. Ichigo's natural tendencies cause him to become embarrassed and red, he moved back, but she saw how he was.

"No way…has anyone ever told anyone you look like a strawberry? It's unbe-"

"Yes people have!" he said now looking away from her, still red.

Bambietta has a small laugh, teasing him was going to be one of her favorite things to do.

"Aw, you're flustered that easily!? Wait till you see me naked…" she said in a luscious tone.

The orange haired boys head was slammed into the ground, trails of blood being trailed to the river, clearly picturing the images of her naked.

"Such a prude…" she says forming a grin.

He uttered some words but she couldn't understand him.

"This may not be too bad, Kurosaki."

**(A.N END)**

**Alright so, if you wish for this to continue, then just review or favorite/follow it helps A LOT, it gives inspiration :P. **

**Ulquirra will be in the story, although later.**

**Later, review if you wish for this to continue. **


	2. Will I see you again?

**Disclaimer: I do now own Bleach**

**Review's please, helps the story get going ;)**

* * *

"They don't look that tough to me." Grimmjow scoffed as everyone stared at Aaroniero's changed appearance.

"Obviously, this one looks a like standard solider." Halibel shot back, being surprised on how stupid someone can possibly be.

"Yes maggots, it appears they wish to challenge me." Baraggan announces. Halibel took one look at the man before narrowing her eyes.

"I don't even think anyone knows who you are, you're a nobody." The Tereca said a cold tone. The Segunda narrowed his eyes, the only reason why he hasn't personally killed Halibel is because Starrk continuously reminds him that he will be forced to go against him if he tries to harm the third. Halibel was more than just an Espada, many have come to fear and respect her, even more so than Starrk and Baraggan, despite not being the strongest.

"Everyone be quiet, Rudbornn, have you detected anything else?" Starrk asked looking at the new Novena.

"No Starrk-sama, I'm sure that they retreated once we found out. But I don't doubt there plotting something with the hollows." He stated tonelessly.

"I don't get it, why are you all so scared? We're the Espada! People have the nerve to invade our land?" Nnoitra said in arrogant tone.

"We don't really know why they're here, for all we know we could be doing something that is harming them, we do not have to fight." Nel proposed.

"Cut the shit Nel." Grimmjow said getting a nod from Yammy.

"You to old man, what the hell are you doing? You're just as pathetic as Nel over here." The Quinta said managing to piss of numerous people.

"Watch your words worm, I will not hesitate to take your life, you think I have been sitting her doing nothing? The only reason I haven't gone out there myself and slaughter these bunches of maggots is because of this fool right here!" he yelled looking over to Starrk.

"Everyone be quiet, there is a perfect reason why we should not go out, whether it's to declare peace or not, they managed to kill Zommari. He only escaped due to him being one of the more faster Espada's." the Primera spoke, seemingly calming everyone down.

"It's because that girl died. I wonder how much of better leader you would be if she was still around." The God Hueco Mundo spoke very darkly, destroying the Primera's current calm mood. Just because they managed to work together, does not mean they are friends.

"Yea…" he said sadly looking down at the table. At that moment, Halibel raised her reaitsu beyond belief, it didn't faze Baraggan, but it did go very noticed by the others who started struggling to breathe.

Oh the Tereca got stronger alright, she does not want to have another moment where someone unexpectedly cuts her down.

"One more word, and you're dead." She threatened. She has always liked Starrk, not in a romantic way, but in a respectful one. She admires his care for his lone fraccione member, who unfortunately has been missing. You could say the two are related by that, and she respects him as a friend, a comrade, and a leader.

Baraggan remained silent, he knew he could take her own, or so he thought. The whole purpose was to just show his leader maturity, ignoring her meant that he was acting superior, ignoring the weak and refusing to talk. But at the same time he knew fighting her would result in a civil war among his army in Los Noches, something he doesn't want to happen.

"Alright…were done." Starrk said before teleporting outside of the room. He didn't explain it much, but I'm sure he knows that they aren't supposed to leave the dome, for any reason.

**Karakura Town**

"Hyahaha!" a psychotic Bambietta laughs as she pins the orange-haired boy down.

"Oi stop, someone's going to see us!" Ichigo says weakly as he fails to break the pin.

"Kurosaki! How can be so weak? I'm just some skinny girl, I may be beautiful but I shouldn't be able to pin you down a big guy like you this easily!" she says disregarding the fact that he has no powers, and that she is using her superb strength to keep him from moving.

'_This is just like with Tatsuki...!'_ he yells aloud in his mind remembering the horrifying memories of being beaten up by his childhood friend.

"Maybe the reason you can't get me off is because…you don't want me to get off!" she assumes sliding her body down to his groin. Ichigo blushes as contact from his manhood suddenly touched her womanhood, despite being blocked by multiple pairs of clothing.

"That's not it…hurry I think people are coming…" he mumbled not even daring to look her in the eyes. She smirks victorious, yet again she has deprived Ichigo of having any pride whatsoever.

"Just a little more…would you prefer it if were alone? Perhaps, in a bed?" she asks now forcing his head to look into her lust filled eyes.

"No! I would prefer nothing!" he replied now trying to fight back, he didn't have to deal this, he's killed people for god's sake, but some girl he had just met is kicking his ass right now by keeping him pinned. His mind went blank, he had to get out of this, this was a lot more than simply not having enough strength. This related to his current situation with his powers, this is another example of him saying he needs them. If he can break out of this then there is no need to have his powers.

"What's wrong Kurosaki? Are not _strong _enough to help yourself?" she tempted, clearly this was falling in good place for her. _'Yes Ichigo, keep feeling weak, then you will desire your powers again, you will want to be strong. Who knows, maybe we'll be together in the empire…'_

"I'm strong enough!" he yelled managing to lift her hands off his shoulders, but soon he faced the biggest challenge, their hands clenched, both pushing to get the other to submit.

"C'mon Ichigo! Where's your _power_? You can't win without that, I'm really good at making people submit to me, ya' know!" she yelled before applying more pressure towards his hand.

"Power…it was stolen…" he says slowly before falling back to his gloomy mood, Bambietta cursed herself, she was hoping he would find some will to beat her at this, but instantly fell back into depression. The black-haired beauty began to tremble, although it was fake. Ichigo's eye widen as he saw how shaky she becoming, and that she must be sore from keeping him at bay for so long.

Taking advantage, he lifted himself up and began pouring enormous amount of energy into her arms, it worked, seemingly breaking her already exhausted body. Although in reality she could have probably broken his bones if she wanted to.

Ichigo kept going, as soon as she was going beyond her balance she fell back on the grass, now on her back. But the two still kept going at it, the orange-haired boy now sat on top of her, seemingly overpowering the beauty. He had a huge smirk on his face, finally beating someone without his power. Bambietta had a smirk of her own, despite purposely losing she felt though he gained a good mental attitude because of this, his new sudden gloomy mood changed into once again, a happy one.

She seems to be the only person who can do that.

"Gratz', are you going to screw me now? Oh-so dominate male?" she answered causing Ichigo to look down on his position. He was hovering right above her, but as he looked directly down, he was only greeted by a pair of a large bust, they weren't Orihime or Rangiku status, but they were still just as lovely in any normal man's mind.

But Ichigo is no normal mind.

"S-Sorry…" he utters, but before Bambietta could reply with another lewd comment, a familiar voice came to Ichigo's ears.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime says running over.

_*GASP*_

Inoue gasps as Ichigo is now looking like someone who had just pinned down a smaller girl, Ichigo who now realized this quickly gets off Bambietta and faces the other direction, the other direction being the one where Orihime is.

"I-It's not what it looks like Inoue!" he saw awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh…good…are you feeling ok?" she asked with concern. She would normally assume he would be in great sadness, losing his powers a second time was something no one expected.

"Hm, I'm alright Inoue." He says giving his friend a warm smile. She smiles back but doesn't pay any attention to the other girl, the girl who she has never seen before.

Unknowing to Ichigo, when he got off Bambietta she felt as if he pushed her away. She was sitting behind him, her expression was unreadable as her bangs covered her eyes, but whoever dared to look noticed she was not happy.

She felt the worst thing she could feel, being pushed aside like that, as if he never really 'cared' or whatever he said before. She may have to consider the killing option right now, because if there is one thing she hates, she is feeling it right now.

She felt abandoned.

She had always hated that feeling, whenever her group of girls suddenly would vanish behind her, leaving her alone. It's the worst feeling she could ever come across.

"Kurosaki-kun, would you mind coming to the Urahara Shop later?" she asks sweetly, Bambietta would kill this girl if Ichigo wasn't in her away, she just hates her fake sweet attitude. "You can…um…bring your friend…"

Oh so she _does _want to die. His friend? Bambietta wants to make this girls head explode, Orihime angers her even more than Ichigo does, if that's even possible.

But yea, first enemy made.

**Flash back**

"Here is your cloak, I even designed it to fit your criteria." Yhwach said before ordering a servant to hand the cloak to young girl.

"Thank you, your majesty." She says sincerely returning to her kneeled position.

"Don't thank me, you should think about how you're going to pull this off, Sternritter 'E'." he said in a dark tone. "First, there is a few things you should know as to what to expect.

"Hai…"

"Now, we've been watching Kurosaki Ichigo for a long time, he is highest-ranking Special War potential next to Zaraki Kenpachi and Sosuke Aizen." He replied letting the words sink in. "First is his personality, for one the only reason I chose a female like you is because he holds more respect towards females than males, it also may seem odd to you, but he isn't the type of person who would accept your suicidal 'invitations." He spoke now angry again at that remembrance of how she would kill her own subordinates out of boredom and stress.

"…"

"Second is his ridiculous courage, for one let me say that he alone was the person to truly defeat Aizen Sosuke, who had the same goals as we did. He only was arrogant, while I rely heavily on my empire, he threw away his Espada as if they were nothing, which they are." He said narrowing his eyes at the mention of Aizen. "He and group of humans invaded the Soul Society, with a success." He said causing Bambietta's eyes to widen.

"They each have a unique power, some being stronger than others, here are the names." he stated before clearing his through.

"Yasutora Sado,"

"Inoue Orihime,"

"And Ishida Uryuu." He said coldly at the last name.

"Isn't he a Quincy, your majesty?" she asks with another fake respectful tone. But he doesn't know that.

"Yes, I plan to have him join our ranks as well, but that won't be until later. Lastly, after each day you will return here and tell me your progress, if he is shunning you follow him, if he is avoiding you force him to be up front, I've waited over a thousand years for these moments, I can't let one failure cost everything." He said entrusting this entire mission to her.

If she didn't feel so used then she would have felt happy to know that this is all entrusted to her, but no, she feels awful and annoyed to have to do such a task, but she has no choice, what can she do, alone?

**End Flash back**

"Bambietta?" Ichigo asks his new friend. The lone girl is just sitting there, staring at the ground, recalling on her memories about the orange-haired boy. "Bambi-chan?" he tried using a different approach. He never really used honorifics to his friends, but he was starting to get worried. Seeing how calling her name had no effect, he tries something completely different.

_*Push*_

Ichigo does a light push with his two fingers, but he applies more strength then he had originally intended for. He pressed her temple, causing her to slowly fall to her side.

The orange-haired boy began laughing, completely ecstatic that someone would possibly not awake from there sudden deep moment. He's laughing so hard he fails to notice how she clenched her fists and is slowly lifting herself up.

He calms down, but only becomes even more hectic at her reaction. Her hair, now filled with grass is starting to make Ichigo laugh even more.

"Kurosaki…**I want to kill you badly right now I'm shaking**…" she says in a, very dark tone.

As Ichigos laugh dies down, he becomes confused at her word, "Eh?" he asks noticing the intense killer aura around her body. "Sorry…you were you spacing out." He says now filled with fear. He always had a hard time dealing with angry woman, normally he was kind enough not to make them angry, but Bambietta was different, very different.

"And you thought it would be a good idea to throw me to the ground!?" she snapped angrily. Bambietta was a Sternritter, meaning she doesn't take too much crap from anyone, not even her fellow comrades. The only person who can really mess with her is Yhwach, but he normally doesn't pay attention unless he needed them to fight.

"To be fair…you would have done a lot worse..." he says carefully, making sure to use the right words.

"Whatever, why don't you leave me here and go talk to cow-tits over there?" she says now turning away from him. Ichigo didn't really here that correctly, so it didn't bother him.

'_Inoue isn't a cow.'_ He spoke dumbly in his mind.

"Inoue? She left, I see her like every day." He stated, once again using the wrong words on the wrong person.

'_She's a bit like Yoruichi-san, sensitive.'_ He thinks noticing the way her head is down, clearly upset.

"Here, I'll make it up to you." He said now standing in front of her with his hand out. She sighs at herself, acting like this over a simple mission, but she couldn't deny her fun. She accepts the handshake reluctantly, she also didn't fail to notice the happy smile he had.

The two walked side by side in silence, which is actually how Ichigo wanted it. The silence was just another way for them to gather their thoughts, he also enjoys the feeling of walking by her side.

But he's like that with all of his friends…

…Well, some of them.

**Silbern**

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Yhwach asks as he looks down on a kneeling Sternritter 'J'.

"Forgive me, your majesty. I won't lie and say that I fulfilled my purpose because I did not, I let the Espada get away but I can confirm that he is dead." Quilge said shamed at himself.

"I can forgive that as he is dead, but another thing, a squad of yours was captured because they went beyond there designated post, explain." He replied darkly.

"Once again, I am ashamed in myself and my own subordinates, I swear to you this will not happen again. I have been too lenient on them, making them believe they can do whatever they want, but I know they are dead, Hollows are not merciful beings." He answered once more.

"I suppose, but we don't know what could have happened, because of this little resistance I have to re-think our invasion plan…" he said now formulating something.

"I promise to your Majesty, I will not return to this city without an Espada." The Jail swears, hoping that the emperor will forgive him.

"Perhaps…two attacks at the same time, we know they would work together, so if we divided our army then attack both with in and out strikes, they will lose ground and eventually." He spoke out loudly looking over to Hachwalth.

"Split our army, your Majesty?" his second in command questioned.

"I know it isn't the best idea, but we are attacking two armies from two different fronts, I have faith that we can destroy both. Haschwalth, you would be the leader of the army invading to Hueco Mundo, while I will lead to Soul Society." He declares getting a nod.

"Sternritter 'J', you will halt your Jagdarmee for now. I will gather fellow Star Knights for a more scaled invasion, I also wish for our new power to join you." He said secretly.

"New power, your majesty?" he asked with curiosity.

"I won't go on about it now, as we don't even know if she can even fulfill her mission, but her life is on the line, so she better not mess it up. Anyways, you are dismissed, you may still gather hollows to attack the walls to throw them off, but that is it, no more getting close." He ordered with authority.

"Hai!"

**Soul Society**

A lone black haired girl stared sadly at the rest of her home, she was too fondled up in sadness to be considered alright. She was one of the people who truly wished for Ichigo to have his powers back, her original plan of borrowing many fellow Shinigami Captain and Vice-Captain members reiatsu was denied by the Head-Captain, although many wanted to follow through with it. She wonders what he is doing right now, if he is ok, if he is stable and not completely devastated for losing his powers once more. She was thrilled when she had first he had a new type of power, at least then he was able to defend himself, but now she's as almost as devastated as he is.

"Do you care for him that much, Rukia?" a familiar elderly-brother's voice called to her. Byakuya took a seat next to her, he wouldn't admit it but he too was a bit upset when the option to restore his Shinigami powers was declined, he had come to respect him in his own way, he would never admit but he is happy to know that there is someone like Kurosaki Ichigo around, someone that would always protect his little sister when he could not, that someone who is willing to do the ultimate sacrifice in order to destroy evil, evil being Aizen Sosuke.

"Nii-sama…" she says softly.

"I'm sorry Rukia, I know how badly you wished for this, it wasn't a selfish thing to do, you were willing to donate more reiatsu than anyone else, although that barbarian Zaraki would have eclipsed yours." He said jokingly. Rukia is the only person who he can show his true self towards, to everyone else it's a stern well-disciplined noble. But to Rukia he is an older brother, someone who he cares more about than his own name, even willing to break the rules of his own laws to make sure she is ok.

"What if something happens to him nii-sama? He may not have reiatsu but the hollows…" she said now worried if something involving hollows will try for him.

"We have stationed Shinigami there, he also has his human friends." He answered.

"Yea…but he tried so hard…after everything." She said remembering all the past events, saving her from execution, fighting against the Arrancar, standing side by side as they battled continuous waves of foes, even living with him.

"Rukia…do you care for him…in that way?" he asks carefully, clearing hoping the answer is no. Sure he respects the orange-haired man, but could he possibly pass for a noble?

"Ichigo…I…He…" she didn't know what to say.

She knows a lot of people care about him, in 'that' way, but she has had a special relationship with him, she has went to school with him, ate dinner together, slept in the same room. She pretty much lived in a way that any other normal girl would, and to be honest, she loved it. She loved being a normal, alive person. She even got to experience what feelings were, something that she assumed people like her and her brother could never have, but he did had them.

"…Yea, I do…" she says feeling her heart suddenly race.

(**A.N. I don't ever do notes while in the middle of the chapter, but just to be clear she will NOT be in the harem, she just likes him like Orihime does, sorry to interrupt.)**

"I see...don't worry, he will be here." He promised giving a small smile. She smiled back and thanked him, whenever he tried he could always make her feel better.

**Las Noches**

A lone panther sits in this palace as he stares at the ceiling. One thing has been flooding his mind ever since the invasion from the Shinigami, he was actually thinking about one of them, an orange-haired one to be specific. Kurosaki Ichigo has been plaguing his mind ever since he left him on the sand to die, although he was healed by Inoue, again. He hasn't been talkative lately, training seems to be the only thing on his mind.

'_Can't believe you lost your powers, bastard.'_ The sexta says aloud in his mind outraged by such a notion. To make things even worse, he used it to defeat Aizen, and not him,_ 'Must have been one hell of a fight though._' He says nodding to himself. Grimmjow has actually been stalking him, sort of. He doesn't visit the human world all he ever did was talk to the people he fought, he spoke to the Privaron Espada member, Dordonii, he first introduced that the mask was the true reason why he won.

Ulquiorra, the man just wrenched of distaste. The blue-haired man hated the Cuatro more than Ichigo himself, he was going to be the one to kill him, then Aizen. But no, Ichigo had to just ruin his plans, his ultimate goal of becoming the true-king of the world.

King, was something his followers gave him, they praised him as a king, no one else, just them. He takes a look around the room and sighs, at first he believed they were just weak, and therefor served no purpose. But now after spending almost two years in Las Noches without any real fight, he actually does miss them. He misses his army, his empire, his followers, his friends.

"Why did you all have to die?" he asks aloud, clearly not expecting a response. He's beginning to insane, talking as if any of his real followers were still alive. "Damn you Kurosaki! I swear…if I ever get my hands on you…" he said before growling like cat.

But then again, it wouldn't be a fair fight, he's just a human now. He wouldn't be able to put up anything.

'_**Heh, even if he did have his powers, you would still lose, weakling!'**_a random dark voice called out to him.

"The hell, who the fuck said that?" he says unsheathing his sword, he didn't sense anyone, so who just called him a weakling?

"Grimmjow…?" a friendly voice called to him. He angrily snaps his head around and is greeted by none other than the current cuatro, Neliel.

"The hell you want?" he asks rudely.

"Where you…talking to yourself?" she asks carefully, hoping not to piss him off, which she did.

"No! What the hell are you doing here, _cuatro?"_ he asks rudely, just like how he did with Ulquiorra.

"I thought since you lost your fraccione, you would be lonely, Starrk is always sleeping so I can't cheer him up." She said in a child-like tone.

"I'm fine…go bother someone else." He said causing her to put.

"Aw, come on! Isn't there something we can do?" she said suddenly pulling out a small barn on yarn, he wondered how the hell she got that but didn't care. He walked up to her and yanked it at of her arm at surprising speed.

"Gimme that!" he yelled now facing away from her. He fondled with it until his eyes caught something, her green sword was at her hip, ready to battle at any time. He threw the ball of yarn on his bed before approaching her once again.

"Fight me." He said as if he was ordering her.

"No, we do not have to fight to enjoy our friendship." She said crossing her arms.

'_But I'm not your friend…_' he thought keeping his eyes narrowed. "That ain't it, we have to train right? Those weird Quincy's or whatever there called, c'mon let's 'train'" he said unsheathing his sky-blue sword.

"I suppose…I don't want to lose any more comrades." She said before releasing her own sword. She didn't like fighting, but training was a whole different thing, unlike Nnoitra who would always ask for death battles, Grimmjow just always enjoyed fighting regardless of the purpose.

The two jumped at each other at impressive speed, Grimmjow was a lot faster due to his natural abilities of a panther, but she was a lot physically stronger like a centaur.

While there blades clashed together it was more of a fight who could land the first blow, Grimmjow knew he had to use his superb agility to dodge her constant punches, because if he is hit by one he may not be able to get back up.

The Sexta jumps back and focuses energy into his palm, Nel eyes widen as crimson energy began flooding his palm. "Cero!" he yells before sending the red beam of energy down on her, but she smirked and opened her mouth.

'_What the shit!?'_ he asked himself as Nel was somehow able to direct the power of the cero towards her face area.

Suddenly, a high-powered beam of purple energy shot out of her mouth, Grimmjow instantly detected his own reiatsu that was within her cero. He jumped out of the way but could not deny how powerful and mysterious that power was. To basically eat his cero and add her own, doubling the power.

He tries to sneak up behind but now, she's taking this a bit more seriously. He heard the sound of sonido come behind him, now shocked, he turns around but is only shocked when he notices a fist instead of a sword.

Nel's swing smashed the sexta dead on, sending him crashing through his palace, breaking through the walls and interior.

'_You weren't kidding Nnoitra…'_ he says to himself as he struggled to get up.

'_**Ha! You can't even beat a freakin' horse? God you're pathetic!'**_the voice insulted him once again.

"I swear to god when I find you…"

**Karakura Town**

The two pair was now walking down in the city, it wasn't crowded so it was more enjoyable. So far they have had some small talk, she seemed to be interested in his school life, when he asked her if she will be attending she replied that she had graduated. He understood then that she is a bit older, but didn't want to ask how old exactly. Somehow he had managed to anger her more by having to talk to some more friends that just so happened to be female.

_*GROWL*_

A loud growling sound was heard on Bambietta's side of the street, it wasn't her growl, her growl was a lot more fierce, this growl just so happened to be in the middle part of her body.

"Don't. Laugh." She said basically threatening him, she's already at her limit, and he's going to have to do something real special to calm her down.

Ichigo sighed, "I wasn't going to, c'mon let's go eat, I'm hungry too." He said now making a turn towards the food district. She stopped walking and became confused by his words.

"What?" she asked wanting to hear that he said again.

"I said we should go eat…together." He answered not too sure why she wanted to her it again, maybe she misheard.

'_Hey, Giselle let's go out.'_ _The 'Explosion' says to the 'Zombie'._

'_Sorry Bambi-chan! I just went with Candy-chan and Menimas-chan.'_ _her fellow comrade replied._

'_Oh…'_

'_Do you want to come with us next time?'_ _she asks in a child-like tone._

'_No! Why would I want that?'_ _she yells back before storming off._

_Giselle turns around walks towards her two friends that were actually avoiding there 'leader'._

'_Bambi-chan wanted to come with us.' She announced._

'_We know, if she didn't have such a disgusting habit then maybe we'd invite her.'_ _Candice said now getting shivers form the horrible things her fellow female Sternritter does._

_Unknowing to them, she actually stayed behind, although from a different point. But sadly, she heard everything._

"Oooooi!" he says loudly bringing her out of her memory. Instead of pushing her over this time he just waited for to get out of it herself. She looked at him with a neutral expression, he became surprised as to last time when she was threatening to kill him.

"Sure…" she says softly, the orange haired boy actually widened his eyes a little, it was the softest voice he's heard from her, normally she has a very bossy, loud and explosive tone, but she sounded a lot different just now.

She walked a little bit of ahead of him, as she didn't want him to see the faint small smile she had on her face. He didn't mind, she was a bit different than the rest of the girls he had come to known, but he doesn't care. His eyes began to drift to the ground, looking at the gray concrete, noticing some bugs crawling around.

He begins to change direction and head up a little, as he gets higher and higher, he is greeted by her fast moving hips, but what really is getting his attention is what lies under her skirt, which covers her hips.

'_What the hell am I thinking about?' _he asked himself before shaking off the weird thought. He begins to look straight ahead, as he should have from the beginning. However, he begins to panic as he clearly notices her dark blue eyes which are deadlocking him, she turned her head around at the perfect time to catch him looking at her from the back.

She faced ahead as well but with a smirk, she knows he has it in him, the desire for woman, which is a good thing. If he had a desire for men then the whole mission would have not been worked out too well, and instead they may have had to use Haschwalth to bring him over.

Eventually Ichigo directed her towards a special place, mainly one an area for couples to go but he didn't know that, since it was new. Bambietta questioned his motives since she knew what type of place it was.

They went in and had a seat in a booth, both eager to eat. It didn't take long to order either, since it was mid-day Sunday, most couples would start to come later at night.

"Donburi please." Ichigo says handing over the menu.

"Ichigo, what is this?" she asks frantically, clearly not knowing most food in Japan.

"Sashimi? It's raw fish, you'll like with soy sauce." He answers.

"That." She says forming a victorious smirk.

The waitress grabs her menu and walks over, leaving the two alone, causing Ichigo to become embarrassed.

"I think…this wasn't really such a good place…" he says awkwardly noticing the amount of hearts and candles, it was dark restaurant, meant for giving a lot of privacy to the customers.

"Eh, people would give me their lives to have a night with me." She says not really caring.

"…What?" he asks confused at her words.

"Say Kurosaki, tell me, you're a bit different than most people I know, is there something special that you know and I don't?" she asks trying to get him to confess his Shinigami side.

He thinks pretty hard about it, he wouldn't tell her he used to swing swords around against Arrancars and there beings, then she would just think he was crazy, so he decided to use a much smaller scale.

"Bambietta…do you believe in the supernatural?" he asks slowly.

"What? You mean like ghosts?" she replies in a neutral tone.

"Yea…"

"Sort of, I mean I don't know what happens to people when they die." She answers. "Why do you know any?" she retorted

"Yea, some are my friends, there's this one idiot name Renji-" he stopped when she gave him a expressionless gaze.

"You need a girlfriend, Kurosaki, or just friends in general." she spoke coldly.

"I have friends!" he yelled. "Bambietta, can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is, what you want my size or something? There DD's if you wanted to know so badly." She said giving him a lewd gaze.

'_That's such a lie__…'_

"I mean no! I want to ask, where did you come from?" he responds not being able to look her in the eye.

'_Damn it, why are you so weird Kurosaki? If you want to get in my pants to badly then just say so. You don't have to pull this relationship building crap.'_ She says aloud in her mind, clearly annoyed by his 'fake' intentions, when in reality he really does want to know her.

"…Germany." She responds using the plan, although she did not speak German, she couldn't just go off and say she's from Silbern.

Before Ichigo could ask the obvious, there food arrived. They both ate in peace, although she was at bay, she was not used to having company while eating.

'_Soldat!'_ _she yells loudly as she arrives at her favorite place to eat._

'_Hai!'_ _he responds walking up towards her._

'_Sit down with me.' She ordered before taking a seat and pointing towards the spot in front of her._

'_Hai!' he follows through, not wanting to show any sign of disrespect to 'E'._

_As she reads over the choices of things to order she notices the soldat is acting up, he is shaking, although she really couldn't figure out why, looking over she sees all the other soldats and fellow Sternritter eating in peace, not disturbed by anything._

'_What's wrong?' she asks keeping her eyes narrowed, if this is some trick she will not hesitate to kill him._

'_N-Nothing Bambietta-sama…' he answers full of fear._

'_You're scared of me, aren't you?' she asks dreadfully. The Soldat doesn't respond, he's more scared of his own comrade than he is of the enemy. He knows what happens to those who are with the 'E', they don't turn out so well. _

'_Leave if you're so scared then, the Wandenreich does not tolerate cowards.' She states prompting the man to immediately cower his way to another table. She could not even believe how fast he was, the soldat was basically running away for his life, from his own comrade._

"You…space a lot." Ichigo stated.

"Sorry…It won't happen again." She replied being annoyed with herself, she doesn't why these annoying flashbacks keep coming her way, but she wants them to stop. She's basically pitying herself for some reason, she hopes it stops, if someone finds out she will be remarked as the a pathetic Sternritter, something her comrades won't let go of.

The waitress comes before Ichigo could respond again, she hands him the bill and quietly leaves, although the orange-haired Shinigami panicked at the sight of the bill.

'_How in the hell…'_ he thought looking at the large numbers. He takes a look at the receipt before realizing what had gone wrong, Bambietta ordered one the cheapest items, while he ordered one of the most expensive. _'Oh…'_ he says now noticing why it is so large.

"What you broke?" she asks now annoyed once again. She pulled out her wallet which has a bunch of stolen money she got beating up some people who tried to harass her.

"No…I'm just surprised." He said revealing his wallet which just barely has enough money with a decent tip. _'I may have to work again.'_ He said sighing, as much as he enjoyed working with his boss he hated it.

The two got up and left, Ichigo was now planning to pass through the Urahara shop, as he knows he has to go talk to them.

**Urahara Shop**

"Ah, I see everyone has arrived." The shaggy blonde haired man said as he stared at all of Ichigo's friends.

"How is he holding up?" Uryuu asked feeling bad for his friend. He lost his powers, once in Soul Society but he was able to get them back. He would hate to lose them again.

"I don't know…Yoruichi is following him right now, but she hasn't returned. Something must have gotten her interest." He said jokingly.

"Ano…" Orihime says quietly wondering if she should even bother with the girl he was with.

"What is it Inoue?" Chado asked.

"I saw Kurosak-kun with a girl, but I've never seen her before…" she announces causing Urahara to laugh like a child.

"Really now? And she isn't one of your Shinigami friends?" Clogs replied.

"No, she felt just like a human, perhaps too much like a human…" she thought carefully.

"What does she look like?" Tessai called in.

"Well she has black hair and…she's pretty…yea, she's beautiful…" she responds tonelessly. She didn't even see her face, but that didn't stop her from noticing how good she looked.

"Hm, I think we all expected him to become saddened by his stolen powers, but this girl seems to have made him forget about that…perhaps she's a bit closer than all of us?" he asked aloud trying to figure out who could possible bring him out of his drowsiness.

"What!" Orihime says loudly, causing everyone to stare at her. She quickly apologized and became embarrassed by their gaze.

"Ah! He's here." Urahara announced before going out and welcoming his student.

**Outside**

"What are we doing of here?" the black-haired girl asked noticing the district area.

"I have to go see someone, even though I don't want to. It's just that he will bother us if I ignore him." He replied sighing.

"Oh…" she said using her Sternritter voice, it was a bit scary to the 17 year old, she was never happy when she spoke like that. "Look, I know you don't like when I leave you like that but I promise it will be the only time." He declares giving a small smile. She didn't seem to buy it, "I won't stay long, it's not like I'm going leave you behind or abandon you or anything." He says hoping to cheer her up.

"…We'll see about that." She says avoiding his hopeful stare.

Ichigo quickly walked into the shop, he was greeted by the man but quickly pushed him out of his way. He did not want to make her wait long, then he would really be scrwed.

'_I have to watch out, his Majesty told me this man could maybe sense my reiatsu at close range.'_ She says to herself taking a few steps away from the shop.

"Didn't know Ichigo was interested in girls." A cat said from behind. The Sternritter turned around with a none interested look, she eye locked the person known as Yoruichi Shihoin. Yhwach had a few pages of special unique Shinigami, the special war potentials were in this as well as the purple-haired woman.

'_Speaking of annoying whores.'_ Bambietta says aloud in her mind.

"You are…?"

"Yoruichi Shihoin, I'm Ichigo's…well I'm many of things, but I guess you can I'm his superior." She said with a smirk.

'_He submits to me, he __**will**__ submit to me.'_ She thinks narrowing her eyes, if they were already in Silbern then she would be the one to be above him, no one else, her.

Why? Because she needs to get him back.

"Oh, you're his _senior_ sensei that he was talking about." she asked causing a never to tick out of the purple-haired girls head.

"**He said that?" **she replied in a dark tone which rivaled her own.

"Yep, but he must be doing a good job 'taking care' of you." She shot once again, causing the dark skinned woman to snicker.

"Oh you have it all wrong, you see I have been 'taking care' of Ichigo ever since he first laid eyes on me, we would be in the same spa, healing from wounds." She replied not caring about keeping his identity as a humans.

Sternritter 'E' cursed, "Has he ever taken you to that new place? You know the one with…"

Yoruichi's eyes shot open, "Lovers-"

"Yep! Lovers Dine, he even paid to, what a lovely guy right?" she answered using a very lewd tone.

'Lovers Dine' was the place where Ichigo went, although he didn't know what the place really was, as he was not paying attention. She kept a look on everything, just making sure no one around would blow her cover, so she read everything and saw everything, even though she was just as surprised to see that place as Yoruichi was.

**Las Noches**

A sleeping Primera finally rested his against the soft bed for the third time, recently he has been having to deal with many new arrancar who wish to join their ranks. This is all because the Octava recently developed a new type of Hogyoku, meaning that they would be able to reproduce there numbers quickly and efficiently.

As he falls into slumber, the thoughts of his former comrade rush to his mind, his other-half, the half which he hasn't seen in two years. He may not feel solitude due to having his Espada friends still alive, but having Lilynette was one the greatest thing he's ever come to know.

'_Where are you Lilynette?'_ he asked himself before his eyes close.

**Inner World**

While the Primera just felt soft comfy pillows, he is now very cold. He lazily opens his eyes but only is forced to close them when something wet pillaged his face.

'_Cold.'_ He thoughts in his mind feeling the sensation of snow.

The brown-haired man threw it off of him and stood up, he wasn't surprised to be here. This was his inner world, it was nothing but a vast amount of trees covered in snow. This was a place where coyotes live and hunt, but there are no fellow coyotes in this realm. Here, he is alone, no friends, no family, no one even of the same race, he was just an Arrancar in a forest.

He's only been here four times throughout the time period. The first time he thought his fellow Espada members had kidnapped him and placed him somewhere else.

But no, this was his inner world, how did he figure it out? He merely guess, no one else he knows had this, well, the only one is dead.

Yet again he walks around seeing nothing but snow and trees, he knows why the scenery is like this, it's because this is probably where he came from.

'_Maybe this is where I lived when I was human…'_

'_Maybe this is where I died to…alone…'_ he thought noticing everything around.

Not a single soul in sight, even the animals that hibernate during this time are all gone, perhaps this is truly where he died when he was a human, lost, confused, lonely, abandoned, maybe he had no one, but what if he did have someone during the time of his death.

It wouldn't of mattered who, or what, even if it was an animal or insect he would have been happy to see someone who would be with him, especially during his time of death, perhaps if there was just that one thing, he would have gone to Soul Society instead of Hueco Mundo.

As he scans around he comes across an unusual color, one that does not fit in well. Everything was white, with the trees being brown and the sky being gray, it was easy to tell when something was off. He noticed a patch of light green out directly ahead him, '_That's!'_

"Lilynette!" he yelled.

He quickly ran over but only came to a disappointment when it suddenly disappeared.

"Another mirage?" he asked himself, what he had thought he saw was the color of his former self's hair, but no. it was just something his mind had created in false hopes.

…Or was it?

**Karakura Town**

"Oh yea? Has Ichigo even ever seen you naked before?" the dark-skinned woman asked with a huge grin. Sternritter 'E' cursed her, she was having difficulties beating Yoruichi as she's known Ichigo for a few years.

"Not yet, but he's eager." She lied.

"Hoh? Well he doesn't look too eager, I mean after he's seen the big things." She said lifting up her large bust.

"Yea…he told how far they touched the floor, but that's only natural." She shot back.

"You little…"

"What the hell's going on?" a familiar voice called. Ichigo didn't know why, but seeing the two together was not something he would, they would influence each other. But both smirked as they wanted attention from the orange-haired male.

Bambietta ran up to and wrapped her arm around his, while he didn't protest, he knew he was inside for a while, so he hoped she wasn't upset.

"Here Bambietta," he said handing over a vanilla flavored Lollipop that he stole from the candy shop. Her eyes widen but soon a smirk came on her face as she opened it and began eating it.

But she wasn't really eating it correctly, the two watched as she ravished her tongue in a very…odd way. Well, odd for Ichigo that he's never seen someone do it that.

But then his mind began to drift…

"Oi Ichigo!" an angry voice brings him out of lewd thought.

"Sorry Yoruichi-san, I'll talk to you later, Hat n clog pissed me off too much." He said before being violently yanked by the black-haired beauty.

Before the cat could recklessly go rip him back, the two were gone as soon as she turned the corner to follow.

'_That girl…was not human.'_ She thought noticing the constant flare of reiatsu she had every time she would be angry with the elder Shinigami.

**Ichigo**

The two walked down through the night sky, it was about time they ended there little day together, although Ichigo did not want to. This whole day of actually being along with his new friend did he have remember the loss of his powers, as if she some negated that entire devastating feeling.

The two come across a neighbored filled with a set of standard houses, but he is glad to know she lives so close by.

Why?

Not even he knows.

Suddenly, Bambietta stopped. She wasn't living in the human world so she had to trick him by walking towards random houses.

"This is it." She said turning to face him. Ichigo rubbed his hair awkwardly, he wasn't planning for it to end this soon, it was only around 8.

"Ah, you don't want me to walk you to your house?" he asks politely.

"Sorry Kurosaki, I don't screw on the first date, unless…"

The pale-skinned boy's face suddenly turned red, just the thought of her naked body rubbing against his own was amaz-

"I wasn't thinking that!" he protested, she laughed again, completely mocking his respect towards woman.

"Hahaha, you're doing it again!" she said laughing like a maniac.

"Yea, yea, make fun of me just because I don't want to be a perv." He replied sarcastically.

"It's not that you idiot! I saw you today, staring at my amazing body, no need to hide it." She said giving a lewd grin.

"I wasn't staring..." he lied looking over in another direction.

"Sure, later Kurosaki, it was fun." she said before turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey Bambietta," he calls out, she turns around and faces him. "Will I see you tomorrow?" he asks with a hint of hope and happiness.

"If you want _it_ that badly, then sure." she reponds jokingly. She watches as he smiles and nods, he waves goodbye before dissappearing during his own way._  
_

_'By...'_ she says softly.

* * *

**A.N So yea, sorry for being late, I had this idea and it was bad, it won't late next time.**

**So somethings to clear up**

**Rukia Yoruichi Orihime like Ichigo, but will NOT be in the Harem.**

**The Harem is Bambietta, Giselle, Candice, and Menimas. I can't really see Lilotto being in a harem at all lmao.**

**I like focusing on the Espada since they will be a big part in this story.**

**Ichigo will not be dark either, he will have his good personality.**

**Feel free to leave a review if you have a question or PM me.**

**Even if it's just 'good' or 'bad' it still helps. **

**Ja. **


	3. Betrayal

**One little note, only the Quincy will be in the Harem, I've just seen too many IchigoxRukia, Inoue, Yoruichi, etc. I mean we all know of those, but I did this solely because there wasn't too many Ichigo X Quincy girls at all, plus I liked these type of stories. **

**For Giselle...I can say that she is bi-sexual, meaning she likes Girls and Boys. So she still has her attraction to the other girls and Ichigo. **

**Disclaimer: I do now own Bleach.**

* * *

"Well, how did it all go out?" Yhwach ask as he stares sternly at the kneeling Sternritter.

"It went well your majesty. We spent the entire day together and he looked forward to seeing me again." She answered tonelessly.

"Good, did you encounter anything?"

"I encounter Inoue Orihime as well as Yoruichi Shioin, they did not detect me but I believe the Shinigami was skeptical." She replied.

"I see…we should hurry then. Next time move with more progress, unfortunately we may have to cut your time down. But if he refuses to joins us, then you will kill him." He spoke coldly.

Being a Sternritter, killing wasn't against her nature, since she did have a history of slaughtering her own subordinates. But the thought of killing Ichigo, why was it so much different? All he ever really did was piss her off, what is there to like about that.

"Sternritter 'E', do you understand?"

She hasn't even known him for that long, so why does picturing him dead really bother her, if anything it could be used as a simple stress relief. However, the image of his cold life-less body…

"E!" He says raising his voice. The sound was enough to make the black-haired girl tremble in fear.

"F-Forgive me your majesty, yes whatever the mission is I will fulfill it." She said looking down. As much as he wanted to kill her right now, he knew he couldn't screw this up, he knows when the invasion comes, Soul Society will try for him once more.

"You are dismissed." he uttered before the Star knight quickly vanished away.

**Sternritter 'E' Quaters**

Bambietta bashed into room, not even paying attention to the Soldat who were happy to see her, when in actuality they were terrified and were horrified to know she was still alive. She barges in, but only freaks out at what she sees.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" she asks rude as ever, but then again they are in her room.

"Bambi-chan you're alive!" Giselle yells before running up and forcing her fellow comrade into a painful hug.

"Let go of me!" she replies, the Zombie did as told and released her, although she really did want to hug her to death.

"We thought you were dead." Meninas calls out in a toneless voice.

"We _hoped_ you were dead." Liltotto interrupted, still eating her ice cream.

"Geez thank, I'm happy to you see you all too." the Explosion replied sarcastically.

"So where did you go?" Candice asked while doing her nails.

Bambietta sighed and sat down, she didn't know if she was allowed to speak of Ichigo, but she didn't see why not. Although, it would be embarrassing if the mission suddenly goes south and he does not go with her.

_'It's ok, I care about you Bambietta.'_ _he said putting a hand on her shoulder._

"I'm supposed to recruit a special war potential." she answered as if it was nothing. The other four gasped, that was probably the last thing they expected.

"Why would his majesty give an important task to a whore..." The Glutton wondered aloud.

"Is he good?" Meninas asked wondering if he was good in giving her a 'good time'.

"Yea, is he good looking?" the Thunderbolt also wanted to know.

"He is, but he's a prude. He couldn't even handle me touching him, ha, you should seem turn red! It's hilarious!" she said before remembering the flustered strawberry boy. The group were surprised by her laugh, and to make things even more confusing, she was smiling, as if she was happy.

"Oh my,"

"Bammmmbiiiiiii,"

"He must be _real_ good,"

"Even whores find there one person,"

Bambietta stared oddly at her group, she didn't know what they were talking about.

"You're all weird..."

"At least he shouldn't have an ego, like Bazz." Candice said getting curses from everyone else.

"He's like the opposite of Bazz." Bambietta replied. The three who actually had an interest now, thought about Ichigo, a prude good looking guy who's not egotistic, it's rare.

"So...you haven't done him?" Candice said just to be sure, 'E' sighed, this was to be expected.

"No, he avoids it every time I try, starting to think he may not like girls." she answered sacrastically.

"So what did you guys do then' Bambi-chan!" Giselle spoke with stars in her eyes, happy for a story.

"We talked...a lot. Then we ate...and that's it." she said basically summing up the day.

"He sounds sweet," Meninas commented.

"Yea..."

"So when do you leave?" Liltotto wondered aloud.

"I have to go early in the morning, as our 'progress' needs to improve." she answered.

"So the whole point is for him to fall for you, then have us join, then only to be used as a weapon." she asked once again.

"..."

"I shouldn't be surprised over this, I just hope the poor guy realizes this before he comes, I'm sure he will regret it once his 'use' is no longer there." the Glutton said angrily before leaving the room.

"Candice, I need you to help me with my hair." Bambietta said completely disregarding what the Glutton had said.

"Sure," she answered walking over.

**Las Noches**

"You know what, I'm done, I'm not going to fight you until you get a real damn sword! A blue-haired panther yells.

"What the hell are you talking about?" his Praying Mantis comrade replied.

"I said you spoon-headed bug, you're sword is too stupid to fight against!" the Sexta yelled completely frustrated.

"Why are even getting so pissy? What, you can't handle me?" the Quinto mocked.

"Whatever, I'm going go to fight Nel." he replied scoffing him off.

"Good luck getting your ass handed!"

"Yea, yea, fuck you to!"

Nnoitra smirked but suddenly something hit him, not literally but something was off, he turned around and stared at the vast area of the desert. They weren't supposed to leave Las Noches but no one was really there to stop them, most were sleeping and the ones that were didn't care. The Quinto turned back to the Sexta and raised his voice.

"Oi, Grimmjow wait, you feel that?" he asked.

"Feel what?"

"You're telling me you have a stronger Pesquisa but you don't feel' that?" the Quinto asked astonished on how delusional his partner is.

"Screw you I'm leaving, have fun being by yourself." he said before teleporting away.

_'Whatever, I don't need that weakling.'_ he thought to himself before reading himself to leave, but as he hurdles his enormous blade up in the air he feels something, something he has never felt before. Not taking any chances, he uses Sonido and gets away.

"Oh sure, hide you pathetic beings! Fear me!" he yelled waiting for them to approach. But as he finished his sentence three figures approach him, all having mixed reactions, one not even having a reaction as he is wearing a mask.

"Damn, I told you we should have come earlier, now we won't be able to take them _together_." a man said.

The man that spoke had a slim body with black hair, he was wearing a white trench coat with black boots, he looked like an ordinary person but his narrowed eyes and the scar on the left side of his mouth.

"It doesn't matter, I don't even need you two."

Nnoitra recognized the second voice as the person who fought Zommari, not that he cared. He just had a grin on his face as he readied himself to fight the three opponents.

"Why am I even here?" the third voice spoke in a robotic tone. He was the one wearing an odd looking mask.

"Both of you be quiet," the 'J' said as he smirked at the Espada. "Greetings Espada, my name is-"

"Quilge Opie Sternritter 'I don't give a shit', now shut up and fight!" the Quinto yelled before leaping into the air. Cang Du and Sternritter 'J' jumped back, clearly not underestimating the power of the Fifth Espada. However, one stayed and looked up at him.

BG9 listed his hand from his cloak, only to reveal a surprising weapon. A mini-gun, he brought a mini-gun to a sword fight.

Let's see how this plays out.

Sternritter 'K' pointed the gun at Nnoitra and began firing bullets, although his comrades warned him.

"Don't aim for vital spots, remember alive!" 'J' reminded, still remembering the shame he felt when his squad was found and died.

The gun began to spiral, which revealed many fast placed bullets, they rammed the Espada. If it was any other Arrancar, they would've been melted to ashes, but Nnoitra was different.

"N-Nani!?" BG9 yells as he notices the bullets are seemingly bouncing off the Espada. Nnoitra grinned and focuses reiatsu into his blade, 'K' had no time to act as the massive crescent blade was slammed onto his shoulder, cutting through his natural durability.

"Idiot." Quilge said getting a nod from Cang Du.

"Gah!" he yelled in agony managing to stumble backwards.

Cang du released his reishi created claws and charged Nnoitra, he smirked and awaited the attack. Sternritter 'I' slammed his right hand directly in the Quinto's chest, but only widened his eyes when he could not pierce his Hierro.

As Nnoitra grinned, he pulled the chain on his blade back causing it to flybackwards towards the two. Cang only stood still and waited for his natural powers to take effect. The great blade slammed into his back, but only caused the Quinto to widen his eyes, the two knew this wasn't going to be fun.

"Well, this isn't going to be quick, might as well introduce ourselves." he spoke before stepping back.

"My name is Cang Du, Sternritter 'I' the Iron." he said waiting for his foe to do the same.

"Nnoitra Gilga, Quinto Espada." he said before reading his blade once more.

**Karakura Town**

The young orange-haired Quincy was sleeping warmly in his bed, completely void of any disturbance. Although he may have been awake, he did not want to wake up. The sound of down-pouring rain was constant, never even for a moment stopping. He heard his door openend and prepared for the worst.

Except, it didn't come.

"Oi Ichigo, I'm leaving for Naruki City with the girls, I won't be back until late tonight or tomorow." he said calmly.

"Alright..." Ichigo said lazily still forcing his eyes closed, clearly looking forward to more sleep.

"NOW GET UP!" the black haired father says cheerfully loudly, Ichigo eyes rang painfully, he got up but was only hurt even more. Before he could yell at him Isshin was already out there door laughing like a maniac.

"By Ichi,"

"By nii-san!" his two sisters say before leaving his room. He sighed and fell back, he wouldn't be able to sleep now because of that.

Ichigo waits a few minutes before getting up, since it's raining and he feels lazy he isn't going to do everything like any other day. Instead he quickly go eats and then gets ready, he is no rush as he is no where planned to go.

He finds himself now in the shower, enjoying the steaming hot water. He would need this if he dared to go outside, winter was coming closer than ever and it was already starting to get dark. With nothing else o think about his thoughts drifted on his new friend, _'She's probably staying home.'_ he thought to himself. It would make sense, not like yesterday where they actually went out and did stuff, but he just can't see them doing anything when it's pouring rain outside.

He grabs a large towel and wraps himself, he was already feeling chilled by the inside temperature, and the heat was on.

*_KNOCK KNOCK*_

The door was being knocked on, he wanted to ignore it but it could be important. But seeing as how light the knock was he didn't bother.

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_ This time it was louder, it even startled the young man. He walked half-way down the stairs before stopping himself, _'Wait, I don't need this.'_ he said to himself before turning back around.

_*BANG BANG*_ Ok now, it had to have been someone he knew. The only person he knew who would literally smash there hands on the door as if there trying to break it down was Yoruichi. Ichigo wasn't too happy, he angrily walked back down and prepared himself.

He was going to yell at the cat, he didn't care if she beat him to death, he was going prove to her he wasn't afraid of her.

He opened the door and yelled.

"What the hell do you want you stupid purple-haired cat!" he yelled looking straight ahead.

Bambietta stared oddly at Ichigo, sure he was a weird person from the beginning but this was just crazy. But unfortunately for her, she was not in the best spot either. Her long luscious black hair was soaking wet from the rain, her attire was a bit wet but she managed to cover it using another piece of cloth.

She could not use Hirenkyaku, as her clothes shielded her reiatsu from being exposed and used.

"Oh...hi Bambietta...I'll be right back..." he said before slowly closing the door, but as soon as those word hit her ear she narrowed her eyes and forcefully stopped Ichigo from closing.

"So you're just going to leave me out here?" she asked sarcastically. Ichigo noticed her trembling, she was obviously freezing.

"Sorry...come in then." he says awkwardly, he holds the door open and watches as she runs inside. He closes the door and turns to face her, by now he was already dry, the room temperature was high, but soothing for anyone who had just come from outside.

"I'll be righ-"

"L-Let me have your towel," she asks interrupting him. Ichigo sighs but agrees, he slowly undoes his wrapped covering but only stops as he realizes what's going on.

"What! No!" he says defenselessly slowly backing away.

"Hurry then I'm freezing!" she replies in a command-like tone.

**Five Minuets Later**

"Are you enjoying this Kurosaki? Does this get you off?" she asked annoyed by his stare. During the intervention Ichigo quickly got dressed, as much as she wanted to chase him she could not as her body was freezing. But being the orange-haired boy he is, he quickly solved this issue by handing her Yuzu's large blanket, which she took quickly.

"No this doesn't 'get me off' or whatever that means." he replied just as annoyed. She looked back towards the T.V, but she did notice his gaze, his gaze which for whatever reason wouldn't leave her.

"What are you staring?"

"How come you didn't bring an umbrella?" he asks noticing her almost dry hair.

Now she felt embarrassed, but she didn't even know it raining in this world. In Silbern it's either always sunny, or always cloudy.

"I didn't know it would be raining." she said honestly. She didn't know, but when she used the Gate of the Sun to appear, she had to wait outside his house for many hours until his family left.

_'But it's been raining all morning.'_ he thought to himself.

"How did you even know where I lived?" he asked now realizing why she so here.

"You told me yesterday remember?" she lied.

Ichigo thought back, he isn't the type of person to blindly give out his address to people.

"What, you don't want me hear? I thought you wanted to see me again." she said smirking, Ichigo sat back a little as she moved head closer, he did indeed say that.

"Ah no, it's just I could have gotten you, you didn't have to come here by yourself." he says looking away. Her smirk changed into a grin, she has him completely cornered.

"Aww, that's so sweet. Tell me Kurosaki, do you do that with every girl you know?" she asked pressing her body against is. She noticed he now closed his eyes for some reason, he wasn't even worrying about her body basically almost on top of his, for whatever reason he is avoiding something. "What now?" she asks sitting a bit more back.

"Sorry...your hair is messy and a bit wet." he answered drying himself with his shirt. She widened her eyes before returning back to the narrowed gaze, clearly he doesn't know much time it takes for a person like her to do her hair, even Candice helped her, which took hours.

"Kurosaki...do you really know how to talk to a girl?" she asked looking down.

_'Ichigo remember, there will be girls who will like you for being who you are, and there will be some who will want you to be a bit different, but I know everyone is going to love my little cherry boy!'_

Ichigo recalled the embarrassing words that his mother spoke to him long ago, he tried to figure out what kind of girl Bambietta was, so far she has been one that he's never encountered. She has the fierce power of Yoruichi, but can be a bit soft at time. She also had an explosive side, which could be worse than Yoruichi's, a side which he hasn't truly experienced.

It was confusing, but he likes her for who she is.

"I wasn't making fun of you, it looks fine, just a little damp." he spoke hoping to calm her down.

"Fine...it looks...**fine?"**she replied darkly, '_Candice will kill you if you ever call her hair fine.'_ she thought to herself remembering how important her comrades hair is to her.

_'Another thing, never use words like 'fine' or 'ok' or 'good' always use bigger words, otherwise they will feel as if they did a bad job despite putting in hours of effort.' Masaki says happily. _

He really wishes that memory came before he said the words fine.

"Ah I mean uh...it looks nice, No! I mean good! Pretty yea! It looks pretty and nice!" he uttered swiftly.

"You try way too hard Kurosaki." she spoke now calm, but he still kept staring at her. He did enjoy sitting next to her in his house, but he really enjoyed walking next to her outside, it sort of reminded him of his Shinigami days. Fighting along side his friends, maybe that's why he enjoys doing it so much.

Who knows, maybe one day they will be standing next to each other, fighting waves and waves of foes.

The thought was just a thought, created from his imagination, there was no way she could be some ultra-powerful fight capable of stopping a war by herself. There's just no way.

"Want to...go out?"

"It's raining harder than ever..." she really didn't mind leaving, but even if they did go with an umbrella it would probably be useless against the hard rain.

"If it gets better we can go." he stated getting a nod from her.

"So we have some time to kill..." she spoke idly.

"Yea." he replied.

"Wanna have some fun?" she spoke before pretending to undress her self.

"What no! There's no way we can do that here..." he declined the offer almost hesitant, but knew he couldn't do it.

"Oh! So it's here you can't do it, how about this..." she got as close as possible, "But maybe you can be _in _my place." she spoke lusciously, Ichigo couldn't help it, his face turned red and was also pinned down. As her knees kept his legs in place she managed to bring both of his arms together, using her right hand she held both of them in place. "I know you have a breaking point Ichigo, you can stop with your fake prudeness." she said using her left hand to slowly rub his chest.

_'Her hand...it's so soft...'_ he said to himself. He doesn't know if he can take much more of this, despite not really know what's going on. He had just met her but has felt more and more friendly, he enjoys spending time with her. When he lost his powers their was time when he didn't really want to talk to anyone, and he is feeling that right now. But something really attracts her to him, out of anyone he knows she is the one person where he actually looks forward to seeing.

**'**_**Get away from her.' **_an unknown voice was heard, suddenly Ichigo felt something move for him, his arm suddenly broke free from her hand. He quickly pushed her aside and sat up, but he was only confused on why that had happened.

She was even more surprised that happened, and the look on his face meant that he didn't know what had just occurred either. This could be bad, somehow she figured out that he wasn't planning for that to happen.

_'No, perhaps his blood is kickin' in.'_ she thought. His Quincy blood has been 'locked away' meaning it hasn't been effecting him. As Ichigo never knew and he only trained with his sword, never really his true Quincy powers.

"Sorry...I-"

"It's fine, but next time you won't get away so easily!" she promised forming a smile.

**From a Distance**

"Tessai, is there anything?" Urahara asks looking over to his partner.

"No Urahara-san, even after planning Isshin to leave she is still hiding something." he answered.

"We need a plan, if we go in right now and capture her Ichigo won't be happy, in fact he will most likely be upset and not trust us anymore..." the blonde-haired man spoke seriously.

"We could use drastic measures..."

"If we have to resort to using another Hollow Bait for this, then we will, whoever she is Soul Society does not know her, and I don't know of any groups with this particular look of reiatsu either, well there is one boy." he replied.

"How did you gather her reiatsu? I thought you said she was wearing something that even blocked out Soul Society's Radar."

"When Yoruichi was chatting with her she managed to anger her, causing her reiatsu to spike up, while whatever she is wearing is covering that a little bit, just a little of it was able to leak out, who ever she is someone who becomes angry a lot, meaning she may have a lot of authority." he waited a few more seconds, forming an analysis. "I dare to guess Tessai...the theory has been in my head for along time but I never believe it would be true. Another thing, fortunately for us the rain has been able to drench through her attire, meaning whatever she is wearing may soon lose it's purpose and we will definitely know what she is."

"Genius..." he complimented.

"I just hope whatever she is doing with Kurosaki-kun isn't deadly, he seems to be enjoying it, which is the strangest part."

"Why is that strange Boss?"

"He has never really acted like this before, we've been spying on him ever since Orihime-chan told us, and he's been a bit out of character. He isn't even showing any signs of being sad about his powers, she seems to eclipse that event. I'm starting to believe if she was never hear then he would be worse than depressed, perhaps even unstable."

**Las Noches**

"Why do we come here three times a day if well did is hear the same crap every time?" Grimmjow said before putting his hands in his pocket and leaning back.

"Because we all like seeing each other." the Octova replied sarcastically.

"Everyone shut up, ant, what did you call us here for?" Baraggan says looking over to Aaroniero.

**"I have something for you all to see and hear**, the Quincy are not here to kill us." he finished before standing up and going by the wall of the room. Everyone watched as he transformed back into the Quincy known as Alios.

"Now, for starters we should get to the relationships of Quincy, Hollow, Human, and Shinigami." he announced. "For one, Syzael and I have been talking, we have gathered Shinigami reiatsu as well as samples from this body."

"And?" Halibel asked wondering why this is such an issue where they needed everyone to be here.

"It's the similarities between them."

"..." No one seemed to care.

"There are none, whatsoever." he said causing a few to raise an eyebrow. "We always believed it was us Hollows that were the other side of Shinigami, when in reality, we are the other sides of Humans." he said. Everyone now had a confused expression, it was odd to hear something like that, Shingami have been killing Hollows since the beginning of the world, so it's only natural to think there polar opposites.

"So if were not the opposites, then that means..." Nel trailed off.

"Quincy and Shinigami are polar opposites. This man knows of a great war which happened over 1000 years ago, it involved a war between the two to determine how hollows were dealt with, I'm sure you know who won that war."

"And there here because they know were allied with the Shinigami...they must also have thought they need to get rid of us as well for helping them." Starrk said almost figuring out the plan.

"Primera-sama, what happens when two opposites hate each other for thousands of years, what happens when the conflict never ends despite no bloodshed? What will come eventually?"

"...War." the Primera said smartly getting nods from the more intelligent Espada.

"Right, these people were here not to kill us, but to use us against the Shinigami." Aaroniero spoke causing them to widen their eyes.

"Hey wait, where's Nnoitra?" Nel finally pointed out, he just assumed he was late but was getting too caught up in the lesson. The people that did notice him didn't really say anything, not like they really liked each other.

"Heh, maybe there was something out there..." Grimmjow scoffed getting intense glares from everyone else.

"What are you talking about?"

"What did you Grimmjow…"

"God damn it Grimmjow."

The Sexta merely ignored his comrades, wasn't his fault Nnoitra was missing.

"What happened?" Starrk asked taking a sigh.

"Fine, shit, we were outside fightin' and when I wanted to go back he said he felt something. He tried to make me stay but I told him to screw off." The blue-haired Panther exclaimed.

"I can confirm that, I checked our cameras." The Octova confirmed.

"Why didn't you stay?" Halibel said coldly, narrowing her eyes.

"What Halibel!? You upset cause' I left your boyfriend alone?" he replied loudly. The Tereca kept her gaze, it looked even more menacing than before despite not actually moving. She never had anything against Grimmjow, as he never went out of his way to show his disrespect to a superior, so she didn't mind him. Also, in no way was Nnoitra her boyfriend, she just refused to acknowledge that statement.

"You see, that's what I was just talking about. They managed to capture our dividing member which separates the strongest from the weakest." Aaroniero spoke still using the body of Alios.

"Do I really need lock this place down?" Starrk asked taking a huge sigh, clearly not looking forward to doing more work.

"Whatever happened, I believe he is not dead." The pink-haired Espada confirmed causing a very to glance over. "No matter how far the distance, I would have felt him release, I believe he was…trapped somehow." He finished.

"Trapped?" Rudborrn asked.

"Imprisoned, _jailed,_ something was keeping him from releasing." He theorized. "Anyways, I'll look more into it." He concluded.

"Alright then, In the mean time we need someone to fill in his spot, even if it's temporary, any suggestions?" Starrk asked.

"Oh I know, Luppi!" Nel suggest cheerfully.

"No, No,NO!" Grimmjow yelled. "There is no way that little shit-head is going to be a rank lower than me, I'll kill him if he does." He threatened.

There was no one really capable of beating Grimmjow apart from the rest of the Espada, so there really could be no Quinto Espada. So they had to fill in someone who in the hole while they awaited Nnoitra's current status.

"Ggio Vega?"

"No,"

"We can do something different, how about Halibel's Fraccione?"

As much as it sounded like a good idea, it wouldn't fit in well. Even with all them together they wouldn't even be able to do much, despite their strongest card, Ayon.

"Well, if they had better team work then it wouldn't be too bad." Starrk replied.

"May I suggest someone from the Privaron Espada?" Rudborrn suggested.

They all seemed to have come to an agreement.

"Bring him here." Baraggan ordered.

**One Minute Later**

"Hello, Senior and Senorita's!" Dordonii says as he walks into the room with a huge smile.

"Cut it worm, you've been here before so you know the drill." The Segunda said prompting the now temporary Quinta to sit down.

"You picked this guy!?" the Sexta roared causing everyone to close their ears, if he wanted to, he could probably kill someone that way.

"It is OK Sexta-sama, I know my rank and place, in no way am I stronger than you!" he said hoping to calm the blue-haired man, which it did.

"Wait, Wait, why are we worrying about this when Nnoitra is still alive?" Nel asked placing her hands on the desk and rising up.

"Do you really have to care?" Yammy asked getting a nod from the Octova.

"Neliel, there's nothing we can do, we don't even know where they are and leading an army out would probably end in us falling for a trap. That is why I didn't want _anyone_ leaving the fortress, if we stay here we can defend a lot easier." The Primera exclaimed glaring at Grimmjow. "Dordonii, you will be given a tattoo, but instead of having number five you will have a negative sign, indicating you are in no way capable of taking any of us on with the apart." He spoke harshly.

As hard as it sounded, he didn't care.

"I understand Starrk-sama, no matter what ranked weak or not, I am happy to be at this table." He said proudly.

Another reason why Dordonii was chosen and not someone stronger like Luppi, was because Grimmjow would indeed have a panic attack and would most likely kill the she-man again. He was fortunately healed by Orihime, which he thanks greatly for.

Everyone took pride in being an Espada, even if they didn't really like being there. Even when Aizen is gone they still hold dearly to their ranks.

"I swear not to disappoint, as I, Dordonii Alessandro Del Soccaio, -5 Quinto Espada, will not disappoint!" He swears now sitting down next to Grimmjow.

**Urahara Shop**

"I'm glad you all arrived." Urahara says calmly as he looks at the group of people he has called over. The group of people being Chado, Orihime, and Uryu.

"Why did we need to come over?" Ishida says annoyed to have to come here during the down pouring rain.

"Ishida-kun, it must be about the enemy?" Inoue says referring Bambietta as an enemy, for multiple reasons.

"How do we even know she's an enemy, what if Ichigo just likes her?" Chado says earning a gasp from Inoue.

"No…she is right Sado. There is something about here I am trying to decipher, and this is our only chance, thank you for reporting this Orihime, this is a bigger issue then then you all think." He said seriously.

"Where are they right now?" Sado asked.

"In Kurosaki-kun's apartment, we have reishi created cameras installed, we are just waiting for her to make a move." He said before the monitors suddenly turned on, revealing Bambietta holding having Ichigo in a deep head-lock.

"What does she think she's doing Kisuke?" Yoruichi asks darkly coming from behind.

"From what it looks like, she is somehow beating Kurosaki-san." He spoke nonchalantly.

"Kisuke, that's what _I _do, only **I can do that.**" She spoke even darker than before.

"I know Yoruichi, I'm sure we all know that." He replied not daring to cross the angry purple-haired woman.

**Kurosaki Residence**

Bambietta watches as Ichigo struggles to regain his breathe, just a moment ago she attacked him and forced him into a head lock, Ichigo was surprised on how well she knew hot fight, he knew more of Karate style while she was trained in a military fashion.

"I like the sound of that Kurosaki, maybe next time you will accomplish something before making those heavy breathes." She uttered before leaning back on the soft couch.

"Gah, what are you even-" he stopped when he figured out what she was trying to say. That she would enjoy hearing the same sound after a good round of her favorite type of stress relief.

Suddenly, something with caught her attention, she dared to turn around but she had a pretty good guess from what has been going on.

'_Reishi, it's everywhere in the house.'_ She thought to herself feeling the good amount. Whoever was planting it must have been suspicious, she knows she has to hurry this up now, if not she may no longer be able to see her orange haired friend, if that's what he was.

He's been more of a friend than anyone else has known.

The female Sternritter looked around at the pictures, she already knew he had to two twins sister, even if they don't really look like each other. She saw his father and a younger picture of him, which she teased about. He hadn't really changed since looking a child, but one thing did catch her eyes.

There is someone that is standing next to him, someone with the same colored hair but a bit longer, she was young, perhaps too young to have three kids. She was pretty, and she seemed enjoy being with her son.

'_Masaki Kurosaki is the reason why he possess Quincy blood, all of his powers come from her, she may have not been the strongest, but that's only because she didn't live a long life. If she had trained herself gradually, then even I would have come to fear her.'_

Yhwach's words rang in her head, he also told her that the mention of his mom seems to put him in a bad mood, but she was curious, and being someone who normally orders everyone around and gains information through fear, is rare to become curious.

"Ichigo," she says softly, trying to be as delicate at possible.

"Hm?" he replies looking over.

"Who's…that?" she asked slowly.

Ichigo saw the picture of his mother, and for whatever reason, he didn't really change much. For whatever reason, he didn't feel the urge to hide himself from this, as if speaking to Bambietta about it didn't seem too about it.

"That's my mom, she passed away a long time ago." He spoke calmly, while he was still sad about her death he didn't let it get to him that much anymore. Sure he has his moments, but he has to look forward and that's what he is doing right now.

'_Your mother and I love you very much Bambietta, I'm sorry but I don't have much time, forgive me for being…impure.'_

"But where ever she is, I'm sure she's happy to know I'm doing fine." He said looking out the window.

"What are you talkin' about?" she asked.

"Well I mean I don't do the best in school but I've done other things which I know she would be happy for me." He said smiling at the memories of being a Shinigami, helping out his friends and loved ones, then losing his powers, and losing them again.

'_Proud of where you have gotten huh?'_ she asked herself now in deep thought.

"..."

"The weathers getting better, it's still drizzling though." He said before standing up. She got up to, happy to leave this trapped house, she knew the reishi must have been placed before his other family members left. While Ichigo wore his black jacket Bambietta had already left the house, but the left the door open. He stared oddly at her as she stood in the drizzle, as if not knowing what to do.

He locked the door behind him and released his umbrella, although she didn't know that because she did not come around to see him. He stared from behind, the rain hit her hard and she was clearly not enjoying it, he could only wonder why she wanted to walk ahead of him during the rain. Sighing, he quickly catches up and forces her to get close, even if she didn't want to.

"What are you doing?" she asks now annoyed.

"You don't want your hair to get wet right? It's fine we'll just walk together…" he said a bit embarrassed. She didn't say anything, only a victorious smirk as she felt already more ahead than any other girl that has come to try for him.

"…" Silence goes by, just the way she wants it. It was difficult to formulate plans while trying to act normal, so this time was valuable. However, she was having an even more difficult time with that as she noticed other people were walking about, except they were different than Ichigo and her.

The other people which were just normal citizens, thye had the same thing as they did except they were more…connected. The Explosion stares at the hands of the fellow couple which were around them, they were intertwined together, and to make things even more special, there was a ring on them.

She then looked up at Ichigo, he was looking straight ahead, not really paying attention to anything else. She smiled and formulated a plan, the thoughts of Yoruichi still angered her, so if she was watching she would get him with this.

She places her left hand with his and forcefully squeezes it, "What are you doing?" he asked not really caring about how she felt.

"Well damn Kurosaki, you're ruthless. I was cold is all…" she lied. She let go of his hand as she believe he didn't want that to happen. But as she let go, she felt his hand capture hers.

"No…it's fine, I was just surprised is all." He said trying to avoid the awkwardness.

Well, now she wasn't cold.

_'Soft...'_

_'Warm...'_

Off in the distance they both heard a crumbling sound, as if something just destroyed a nearby building. Either someone was mad, or there doing construction during the rain.

I think it's more likely that someone is mad.

**Urahara**

"C-Calm down Yoruichi, no need to take everything out on me, I'm not the one holding Kurosaki-san's hand!" Urahara utters backing away from the angry cat.

"Hurry up Kisuke! I hope to god she isn't human, I'll kill her right now." she threatened crossing her arms. "What about you Inoue? You're just going to let this fly by?" she asked.

"I...don't want Kurosaki-kun being with someone bad..." she mumbled, secretly hiding her true feelings.

"Boss, I have the bait." Tessai says revealing a cubed-like box with a black pill in the center. The pilled was filled with rich reiatsu, Hollows will almost instantly, they could not refuse this.

"Alright, we'll wait until they are separated, we wouldn't want the hollows going after Ichigo." Urahara said now focusing intensely on there reishi created cameras.

**Ichigo**

"Miso soup please,"

"Ramen."

The two sat at a bar at convenient Ramen shop, it was the only one open as the rest of the district is closed from the harsh weather. Bambietta was never exposed to Japanese foods, as she mainly ate whatever the Empire had. But Ichigo didn't mind helping her, in fact he thought it was fun. Although, she never enjoyed asking for help, she was a Sternritter after all.

_'They're moving,'_ she thought to herself, she knew it was Yourichi who smashed the nearby building, she knows they are watching her. _'Shinigami are tyrants, they are evil, there going to plan something now, I even may have to kill them.'_

Killing them wouldn't be a problem, it's just that if Ichigo sees it he may fear her.

She needs to speed things up, today may be the day, although she really wishes she had more time.

"Ichigo,"

"Hm?" he asks before taking a bite from the chicken in his soup.

This was difficult for her, she couldn't just go out and ask about his powers, she needed a reference, something that he will relate to. But there was really nothing, but then it hit. It may be insensitive but she wants him, the Vandenreich needs a special war potential like him.

"Your mother...how did she..." she didn't want to finish, she hoped he would just get without wondering.

"She was...attacked." he answered figuring away to diminish the hollow in the story. _'_

_'Powers...'_ What happens if that happens again? If another Hollow like Grand Fisher comes for another family member, perhaps Yuzu or Karin? There spiritual energy is increasing as the older they get, Karin can even see ghosts. _'I need my powers...no matter what they are I need something...I can't be weak forever...'_

This is the first time where he really thought about this.

"Damn...no matter how many police officers there are it seems that there will always be people to slip by." she said in a code-like term.

_'Police...Shinigami...hollows...'_ he began to put the pieces together. Why weren't there any Shinigami when his mother died? He has never let one human die from being a substitute, he always made sure people.

So how come they couldn't do the same for him?

_'Yes Ichigo, they aren't your friends, they aren't your family, we are.'_

"What about you, what are your parents like?" he asked trying to focus more.

"I...don't know." she spoke honestly, she really didn't know, the last thing her father told her was that he was 'impure' and after that, he died.

"Oh...sorry..."

"Hey! Don't go off feeling bad for me, I feel bad for you, I mean having girl like me around and your over here trying to restrain your urges." she said loudly.

"What are you saying! I'm not-"

Ichigo stopped when he noticed how many people were staring at him. He became red, anyone would when a girl just pointed out that you were 'restraining your urges'. But to make it even worse for Ichigo is, she was lying.

Or was she?

"Haha, Kurosaki why are you so funny?" she asked trying to contain herself. He only sighed, her teasing and his reaction is what makes her laugh. It's the only time where she can laugh, it was pretty foreign to her.

"..."

"Oh c'mon, I was just messing around, you and I are a lot alike ya' know?" she spoke giving him a friendly nudge. He looked over and made a friendly smile.

"Yea, we are." he replied standing up ready to leave. She noticed as they left he still had the smile on his face, she couldn't help but return it, but in a grin like fashion.

_'They're moving closer," _she said to herself, now having a plan.

"Let's go over here," she suggested yanking his arm at surprising strength.

**Silbern**

"You bring more bad news?" Yhwach says as he angrily looks down on the three Sternritter who are kneeling.

"No your Majesty, we have good news. We have captured an Espada, more precisely, the Quinto." Quilge says proudly, acting as if he was who single-handily took him down.

"I see, where is he now?" the Emperor asked.

"Trapped in my jail." he answered tonelessly.

"What happened to you Sternritter 'K'?" he asked the masked-man.

"Forgive me your Majesty, I underestimated his strength and was cut down, he is indeed strong." he replied greatly apologizing.

"Stronger than my Star Knight? BG9 you make it seem as if they are stronger then us, what's the point of having you if all you can do is underestimate an opponent and be cut down? You are lucky your comrades saved you."

The sound of blade hit the floor, no one can see his eyes but they widened with fear, with fear of death. Like other Sternritter they all fear death, but he was more terrified it than most.

"I see that you are fine, 'I'." he stated noticing his mint condition.

"Yes your Majesty, if I may ask, why were we placed in the Hunting squad?"

"You dare question my orders?" he replied darkly, the blade hit the floor again, both 'I' and 'K' not even daring to move.

"N-No, forgive us your Majesty, I helped in defeating the Quinto." he said quickly before keeping his head lowered than before.

"At least, you didn't lose." he spoke focusing back to BG9.

"..."

"So what if his status now, is he an extremist?"

"He seemed more of a battle-maniac, he didn't even want to retreat despite the sign of defeat coming, we also trapped him before he could release his zanpaktou." Quilge informed.

"So if we place him in the same area as the Shinigami, then he should be a help to us. Bring him, 'J'." he ordered.

Quilge did as told and stood up, wherever Nnoitra was the sudden jail has been broken, he was then sent to the throne room, collapsing from exhaustion. He wasn't even cut up badly, he could have definitely taken out two of them, possibly three. Haschwalth quickly went over and took his crescent-like blade, without he wouldn't be able to do much.

"You cowards...you knew I would have slaughtered all three of you..." he said before heavy breathes.

"Fifth Espada, what is your name?" Ywhach asked keeping his eyes dead on the Quinto.

Normally he wouldn't even bother speaking to this trash, but he knew he could not do anything right now. If he wanted to continue fighting, he would need to put away his natural motives and accept defeat for now.

He will get them back.

"...Nnoitra Gilga." he utters coldly.

"Do you seek strength Nnoitra?" he asked causing the Espada to widen his eyes. If there is one thing that gains his attention apart from fighting, it's the ability to get stronger.

"..."

"I know people like you, I've been alive probably longer than you have. People seek strength because of the hardships in there life, they seek it because it is the only thing which hasn't betrayed them, which hasn't left them, which hasn't forgotten them."

"...Go on..."

"You only followed Aizen because of strength correct? Only people who have fought there entire lives believe in that. If I offer you strength, will you follow me?" he asked, not really he had much of a choice.

"I don't care who it is, human, Shinigami, Quincy, Arrancar, Hollow, I'll take em all down." he answered darkly.

"Welcome Nnoitra Gilga, to the Vandenreich." Yhwach said tonelessly.

And with that, something unexpected happened. Haschwalth came behind Nnoitra surprising him, he then slammed his blade against his head, causing him to fall unconscious.

"Just because you are in our Empire doesn't change the fact that you're a Hollow, this won't be easy Espada." 'B' said coldly keeping his eyes narrowed.

He isn't going to have a fun time here, and maybe the abuse will eventually cause him to act out, perhaps even allying himself with a man. A man that he actually came to respect, but that man isn't here right now, he's somewhere else, fighting with his division.

But once these two reunite, the battle will have a major cross.

**Karakura Town**

"Well...today went by quick." he said almost disappointed.

"Yea..." she said both awkwardly gazing at each other. _'Damn it Kurosaki, how the hell can I get anything done when you look at me like that?'_ she aloud in her mind.

The way he looked at her wasn't different at all, it was the same friendly one as before. It's just she's believing it was something different, or perhaps, hoping it was different. She may have been tricking herself, but she wasn't that far off.

She could not do it today, it had to be another. Seeing one last valiant attempt for them to come closer, she slowly moves her head closer, but not up.

He kept staring at the city, not really paying much attention. Suddenly, something hit him, he looked down and noticed a flop of black hair hitting his chest. He knew saying her name would make her angry, so he didn't really know what to do. She didn't move her hands anywhere, only waited for him.

Ichigo still idle, slowly moved his left hand around her, but he went as slow as possible. As much as she wanted to yell that it was ok, she actually waited and gave him a go. He wrapped his arm around her back and brought her closer, finally, they did something nice.

A few more moments went by but eventually she backed away, the mission for today was to have at least on moment together, which she did outstandingly.

"Later," she says walking back, not really giving a proper fell ware.

"Oi wait, will I-"

"Yea, yea, yea, calm down, I'll see you. Unless, you want to come with me?" she asks turning around to face him. For moment he considered it, I mean what's really the down side, if anything he will just get beat up again.

His feet move a few steps before stopping, "Maybe next time..." he says smiling. She turns back around and begins to walk, he does the same.

**From a Distance**

"Make sure to throw it in her direction, if not the Hollows may scour and find there way to Kurosaki-san." Urahara says looking over to Yoruichi, who is the most physically strong.

"Yea I know, I just can't wait to watch these hollows devour her." she says darkly before huddling the box into the air. It fell at a normal pace, but everyone even a few humans felt the pressure of it crashing onto the ground, emitting a large amount of rich-filled reiatsu.

**Bambietta**

As the Explosion prepared herself for summoning the Gate of the Sun, she feels an immense pressure come near her. Suddenly, something in the air begins to rip, as if beings are coming towards her.

_'Those dumb Shinigami are trying to expose me," _

She watched as a Kumon ripped it's self in the air, revealing many Gillian Hollow, followed by other forms of low-class soul eaters.

As soon as there eyes scattered on her, they instantly knew she would be the best target to consume. She knew this was all a plan for her to expose herself, and it was well played. She didn't remove her cloak, she only ran, and even without her reiatsu at her side she was fast. She kept looking over to check if they were still following.

But as she looks behind in the distance, she knows one hollow is acting out, her eyes widen as the Hollow loses interest in her and heads elsewhere.

_'That direction...!'_

She didn't hesitate, she hid her hand in her cloak and began gathering reishi, soon she managed to form her short broadsword.

**Ichigo**

**"My, my, a special hidden treat right here."** a dark voice calls him from behind. Ichigo turns around and widens his eyes, in front of him lies a large hollow, almost tripled his own size.

The Hollow was big and muscular, it had green skin with long brown hair, and he used two spines which were for combat. He had a skull-like mask, and his Hollow hole being directly below his abdomen.

In some weird way, Ichigo smiled. He smiled as he knew this was a good sign, the fact that was even able to see the hollow made him feel happy, as if he is one step closer to becoming who he once was, the great Shinigami warrior.

But perhaps he would be in a different class of warrior.

Then the fear came.

**"No use running!"** the hollow yelled before quickly catch up, using his long arms he managed to basically slap Ichigo on the back, causing him to stumble and crash on the ground. He agonized in pain, but already had a huge natural tolerance. He slowly got up but was having problems, this was his human body, much weaker than his Shinigami one, which was capable of being thrown into building by building, and still being fine.

**"Oh god can you hurry up? I'm notorious for loving to play with food!"** he yelled before grabbing him into the air and once again, slamming him on the ground.

Ichigo was now having problems moving, he slowly rose, but if he gets hit again he doesn't feel as if he can take it anymore. His life, his accomplishments and future plans, will be over.

As the spiny blade came closer, his life flashed before his eyes, growing up, meeting people, losing his mother, finding Rukia, being a Shinigami, fighting other Shinigami, fighting hollows and Arrancar, then defeating Aizen.

Soul Society.

He wonders what they're doing right now, clearly not killing the hollows which infest the world, the Shinigami which were stationed here are obviously not doing there jobs, when in reality they were just as surprised to notice a large surge of hollows appear at one spot for no particular reason.

_'Chad...Inoue...Ishida...Yuzu...Karin...Dad...Mom...Rukia...everyone...'_

_'Bambietta...'_

Oh he hopes she doesn't ever find out that he died, he finds it tragic when you say goodbye to someone then knowing that they died the same night. It would be better if she never knew what had happened, because then maybe unlike Soul Society, she wouldn't forget about him.

"..."

"..."

It's coming.

He can feel it.

He can just imagine the smiles of the captains of the Gotei 13 who never really cared, sure there were some that did, but in reality he was used, he gave everything and they gave nothing. They weren't there in the time of his moms death, and now, they weren't there in the time of his own death.

A lone tears runes down his face, he isn't sad about death, he is sad about how death is coming to him. If he is going to die, then he wants to die knowing he did something during his death, not like this. He was prepared to die to Aizen, he was prepared to die against Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, he was prepared to die when he invaded Soul Society, but he was never prepared to die like this.

He closed his eyes, glad to have spent the day with one last friend before he departed into another world.

The one friend where he would choose to spend his last with.

**"GAH!"** he hears the hollow scream, Ichigo opens his eyes but shoots them even further as the hollow his suddenly on his knees. **"What is this feeling!?"** he asks aloud, he watched as his body does not purify, but becomes ashes, he is watching his own body disintegrate into nothingness, it was a horrifying feeling, he couldn't even believe it.

_'This sense!'_

"Thank you, Ishida!" Ichigo says as the hollow vanishes, but instead of going somewhere he is completely dead, that soul is no longer alive, it is forever gone.

"..."

"Bambietta?" Ichigo utters as there eyes cross. He runs over and immediately crushes her in a brutal hug, one which surpassed Giselle's.

"I was so worried...!" he said not caring about how she felt about it. He did hope none of the hollows came for her.

"L-Let go of me damn it!" she yelped managing to force him back.

"..." As he looks down, he notices something in her hand, an odd looking broad sword with a forked blade-style. His eyes widen, it was obvious that the sword was filled with reishi, and she was the one who killed the hollow.

"Bambietta...you were..."

"Ichigo, come with me okay?" she asks suddenly.

"Huh? What was that? Did you kill the hollow?" he replied with a bombardment of questions.

"Yes but I can answer everything later, it's just come with me ok? I know you, I know you want your powers back...they are there, your TRUE powers, ones that cannot be taken from you." she says putting the blade away. She just hopes she does not have to bring it out once more.

"What are you talking about? Are you a Shinigami?"

"No! I'm not one those damn Shinigami! And neither are you!" she yelled.

"What, I-"

"Ichigo, I'll tell you everything right now, I'll expose Soul Society for you, I know how you feel, you feel as if they used use to defeat Aizen, which they did!" she spoke causing him to become even more frantic, he feels as if everything he has been speculating is coming true.

"So just come with me, I can help you, you don't have to be with them, sure a few are friends but most are twisted." she promised.

"What are you?" he asked.

She went up to his ear, she couldn't let these words be heard by anyone else, "Quincy..." she whispered.

_'Ishida...'_

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"You're one to..."

He flinched, he was a Quincy? There was no way, when he had a sword in his hands, he felt right, he felt as if that's how it was supposed to be. "We use swords to you know, look at mine." she pointed out. Thoughts ran through his head, is this really happening? How could this be happening? How could be a Quincy?

**How come no one ever told him?**

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosak-san, get away from her."

The voices of the Urahara and Yoruichi caused the two to look over, the rest of his friends who fighting the hollows, which of course turned out to be another failed try, the amount increased drastically.

"You two..."

"Ichigo don't listen to them, they're just like the others." 'E' says causing the orange-haired boy to widen his eyes even further.

_'Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san? There's no way, they helped me since the beginning, they helped us invade Soul Society, they were always on my side...'_

"Ichigo, look at me and tell I'm lying. When have we ever gone against you?" Yoruichi asks with sad cat-like eyes. He doesn't fall for it but does think about it, it's true, with Ichigo and his friend, it was more of them against the world.

"..." Urahara keeps quiet, his words won't help.

"You see Ichigo, it always been us together, remember us against the world? Soul Society may have left you, but we never did." the purple-haired woman says softly.

"..."

"She's right-"

"I bet they never told you this Ichigo, it's something that not even Soul Society knows about." Bambietta says narrowing her eyes at the two.

_'Aww, I love you so much my little IchiIchi!'_

_'I would love to hold your hand my son,'_

_'Look at cute you are by cherry-boy! I can't wait till you get married!'_

_'You're going to be the best husband ever! I wish your father was more adorable like you!'_

"That your mother was a Quincy."

"..."

"Ichigo I-" Urahara tried to intervene, he didn't know how they knew that information, but it serves no purpose asking now.

"Is that true?" he asked with a toneless voice.

"We-"

"**Is that true!?"** he asks now in a dark-hollow like tone, he didn't know where it came from but it felt good.**  
**

"...Yes."

Ichigo stumbled back a bit, he couldn't believe after everything, after doing everything in his grasp to make sure the world was safe, and yet, they can't even tell him about his own blood.

He figured it out.

His dad left so he could go to Bambietta.

Urahara followed the two to make sure she was not a huge threat.

He wanted to make sure she never spoke the secret.

His dad was in all of it.

Not even Soul Society knew, meaning his only Shinigami friends that did not also lied to him.

He hopes his real human friends didn't know either.

Ichigo turns around, words cannot describe what he is feeling right now, if anything betrayal is the best word. He was never one to get mad over things, but right now he could kill someone. Behind Ichigo, a sudden light appeared, it was yellow and filled with energy, it felt warm and nice.

"Well Ichigo?" Bambietta asks, reading her sword if the answer just so happened to be the opposite.

The Gate of the Sun surprised both Shinigami, but what really had them shocked was when for the first time ever, Ichigo turned his back against them, and moved forward. "Let's go Bambietta," he says intertwining his hand with hers. She smiled and together, they walked through the Gate of the Sun, both looking forward to the new future.

"I can't believe it..."

"..."

"Kisuke! We have to go!" Yoruichi says suddenly grasping him.

"No, we don't."

"What do you mean!?"

"It's Ichigo we are talking about, no matter how bad things are, he will always do the right thing. Did you forget that to?" he said tonelessly, the dark-skinned woman now quiet, only silently agreed.

**On the other Side**

"What is this?" he asks still furious, but knows there is no point in taking it out on his new friend.

"Gate of the Sun, it's used to transport between realms." she spoke still happy about his decision. "There are no lies here Ichigo, his majesty will tell you everything you want to know. He'll even help you learn your powers, the powers you were born with." she spoke now using her Sternritter voice, he was a bit startled but only nodded.

The two were engulfed by a white light, but soon they were somewhere he would least expect to be.

A room.

A white room filled with furniture and paintings, it was nice, meant for someone with high authority and power. A room meant for a Sternritter.

"Good we arrived here, now stay here, I have to hurry before the whores show up." she spoke before guiding him to the bed. He didn't want to lay down, something about him laying on her bed just made him feel strange, but as soon as he did she suddenly vanished.

Ichigo rested his pained body on the soft bed, the hollow hit hard, he was surprised he could even move because of it. Something must have been protecting him. He lays on the side and looks down, but only backs away as he notices a flop of black haired coming out from beneath.

"W-What the hell!?" he asked fearing it must have been some sort of body. The figure suddenly awoke and emerged from the bed, but she to only became surprised as the sudden presence of someone she has never seen before.

"Eh! You're not Bambi-chan!" Giselle says suddenly jumping on the bed.

"W-Who are you?" he stutters.

"Giselle Gewelle, Sternritter 'Z', the Zombie!" she says cheerfully.

* * *

**(A.N End)**

**Alright well, He finally made it here. **

**Nnoitra isn't dead.**

**Any questions just leave a review or P.M.**

**Thanks to all those who have already reviewed/followed/favorited it helps everything keep going.**

**If you wouldn't mind saying if the chapter was 'good' or 'bad' and if so, say why so I can not make it bad...lol.**


	4. The Emperor

**Sorry for long wait, schools just a pain. This won't be on hiatus...ever...so don't worry about that. I'll post progress for next chapters on my profile every time I write a certain number of words. And the chapters will always be 9k-12k perhaps even more if I'm taking a very long time.**

**Ichigo will gain some cold/dark tone towards Shinigami, but he won't go super kill mode. He will be neutral with the very close ones (Rukia Renji) the others he will ignore and not even bother talking to.**

**But he will be canon-like towards his Quincy pals. And perhaps hollow pals.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Giselle, seeing her get stabbed was sad. She isn't going to die here though :)**

**This shouldn't of even of taken that long, I was just being lazy. The next chapter will come faster, maybe a week. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

"What do you mean he left!?" A furious Uryu yells towards the Shinigami. While he along with Chad and Orhime went off and dealt with the hollows, he half-expected them to do their part in helping Ichigo.

"She forced him!?" Inoue asked, now gasping at the fear of her crush being forcefully taken from her.

"*_Sniff* _No, he left on his own…" Yoruichi said burying her face into a pillow.

"So what now? He's just dead and we can't do anything?" the Quincy once again causing an outburst and gasp. The purple-haired beauty cried even harder, and that was something to see.

"Calm down, it's Ichigo, he'll be fine no matter what." Chado said in hopes of reassuring everyone.

"Yes, you all seem to be forgetting that we are dealing with Kurosaki-san. No matter what happens, he will always do the right thing." Urahara spoke tonelessly, as if upset with everyone as they forgot who Ichigo was.

Ishida looked oddly at the man, in fact he was never one to trust him. So how come he is saying things as if Ichigo was going against them? And what does he mean by 'Forgetting who he was'? He's the same Ichigo they have all known come to like, he never changed. The Quincy now had a reason to be suspicious, he isn't going to come quietly about this and there is no way he is going let it go.

"…What do you mean by that?" Uryu asked narrowing his eyes at the Shinigami.

"I don't know," he lied, hoping they would fall for it. He always does this, and it always seems to work for him. No matter what secret he has, he believes it is necessary to keep them out of the light.

"There is something you aren't telling us, and I'm going to find out what it is. Let's go, Sado, Inoue." Ishida said in a cold tone, he was never friends with the Shinigami, if anything Ichigo was the only person he actually cared for.

"Rela-"

"Relax!? How can I relax when he just got kidnapped out there? Face it, he has no powers, he has no way of defending himself and you just let him go by, what can he do without anything? He's saved us countless times, and I know for a fact that he would go beyond what I would do for you Shinigami, you're all ungrateful, and you're going to regret it."

And with that Ishida angrily left the shop, his fellow human friends didn't say anything, right now they could not deny what had just happened, despite being under the 'care' of the Shinigami. Their friend was taken just like that. A fight wasn't even battled, it's as if he truly willingly left.

**Sternritter 'E' Quarters**

"You're a what?" Ichigo asks once again.

Giselle stared strangely at Ichigo, she had originally thought he was Soldat that Bambietta was going to 'use' later, except he didn't seem to understand where he is. Everyone here knew what a Star Knight was, and most who knew what was good for them knew and feared the Zombie.

"Hmmm, how did you get here? I'm always trying to sneak into Bambi-chan's room, but I need Menni-chan to get in." she asked becoming suspicious of Ichigo.

"I don't know! I went through the gate of sun things and I was here. But why are you here? And why the hell were you under the bed?" he asked defensively.

"Weeeeeell, since Bambi-chan can't have fun with her subordinates anymore, I thought we'd go back to the way things were before!" she answered happily.

"Before?"

"Oh yes, me and Bambi-chan we used to… we used to have so much fun together…" Giselle replied, at that moment her body relaxed and eyes began to sparkle. She also began ravishing her lips with her tongue, Ichigo looked away as he thought it was just doing girl things.

"So what's your name?" she asked now sliding over the bed to face him.

He didn't really want to tell her his name, as she had made quite a first impression. Then again, she asked nicely, and she isn't bossy like the Explosion, plus the cheerful she tone she spoke in made him soft.

"Ichigo…Kurosaki Ichigo…" he answered with a small smile.

"Heh!? Hmmmmmm. I have to make sure for myself." She said before leaping him and placing her hands onto his shoulders. This wasn't too bad, it's not like she's more lewd than Bambietta, otherwise he would start to feel flustered again.

'_He's prude, he can't even handle a few 'invitations', but he's nice.'_

"Have you and Bambi-chan done 'it'?" she asked full of curiosity. The orange-haired boy knew what 'it' was, in fact he was going to do it before he came here. Although, his mind didn't agree, his legs just sort of moved by themselves.

"I'm not going to answer that." He replied looking away.

"Ooooh, I know you haven't, I can see it in your eyes." She replied, he expression from an almost flustered one became puzzled.

"Well…yea…but how did you even…" he didn't want to finish.

"Because! Those who have had the pleasure to be with Bambi-chan in bed are…different."

Oh, now she was losing it. Ichigo noticed her legs were shaking and that her hands were slowly gliding down her attire.

"Bambi-chan and I used to do things together…but then she went to her Soldat. I was sad but now I'm happy because she can no longer be with her subordinates."

"Uh huh…" he responded trying to look for a way out of this conversation.

"I'll tell you what we used to together…and I also can't wait for more, maybe you can join us!"

**The Explosion**

Sternritter 'E' quietly tried making her way towards the Emperor's palace, right now everyone was sleeping but she did not want any of her 'comrades' messing with the new addition. Getting by Candice and Meninas's quarters were very difficult, as they always come to check if something new had happened.

"What are you doing?" a feminine voice calls from behind. Bambietta turns around and narrows her eyes at the sight of Liltotto, they were never the best of friends but they didn't hate each other.

"I'm going to go see his majesty, go back to sleep." She practically ordered.

"Tell me," she replied.

"You'll find out soon enough, just leave before someone else catches us." She shot back.

"I'm curious and I can't sleep if I'm curious…I'm also hungry."

"Fine just be quiet, come with me."

The Glutton quickly walked over to her comrade, the two then quietly walked down the massive halls of Silbern, still trying to approach the Kings Palace. Suddenly, something hit her, or to be more accurate, a thought.

"Hey wait, where's Gigi? She always comes to surprise me whenever we pass by her room." 'E' asked looking down.

"She said she was going to hide in your room until you came back." The smaller Sternritter answered.

Oh no

"What are you a two doing?" a balanced voice calls from behind. The two turn around and only sigh in relief, it's only the man they don't respect, Haschwalth.

"None of your business." Bambietta replied, not giving a dam if he was the second-in command.

"If you're headed towards his Majesty's palace then it _is_ my business. Speak or return to your quarters." He replied in an authority-filled tone.

"Fine, I got Kurosaki here, he's in my room."

"Is he dead?"

"No he's not dead!" she angrily replied.

"Not dead yet," the smaller voice spoke in.

"I see, his Majesty is sleeping right now. I will inform him in the morning, until then make him feel as if he is welcomed. I can already guess he must have been upset when he found out."

'E' curses, she knew awakening the King is a great sin, and those who can only get away with it is only Haschwalth. But since war is coming he will need his rest, Ichigo can wait till the morning.

**Sternritter 'E' Quarters**

"So you and Bambietta are…together?" he asked just making sure he heard everything correctly.

"I wish, but Bambi-chan likes boys." She answered in an almost disappointed tone.

Well, that was an odd conversation. He begged her not to explain the very specific details of their 'fun', which she ignored most of the time. Then again what did he expect? He didn't really know what was going on or where he even is.

…

"So…you want have some fun?" she suddenly asked.

"Like what?" he asked with a neutral expression.

"Well, I can be M and you can be S." She answered

"Okay, what do I do?"

"Hit me." She replied lusciously.

"W-what?"

"Hit me, as hard as you can, do it!" she yelled with stars in her eyes, he also noticed the small amount of saliva drooling down the side of her mouth. "I want to know what it feels like, by you." She added in.

"The hell? There's no way I could hit you…and why?" he asked backing away from the Zombie.

"Ah I see, you're not a sadist, but since you and Bambi-chan are close, it must mean you're a masochist."

Now he got it, the whole game was just S&M, although he's never done that before. And there is no way he wants to try it now.

"I'm not a masochist! And what do you mean she's a sadist?" he yelled.

"You don't know? Oh well, you'll find out soon enough." She answered quietly. Ichigo didn't know what she meant but hoped to never find out.

Moments of silence went by for the two, it wasn't bad but Giselle was always a talkative person. She looked back over to him and now, finally realized what he is doing here.

'_I have to recruit a special war potential.'_

'_He's a prude, but he has it in him.'_

'_He sounds sweet,'_

'_Yea…'_

"So you found out you were a Quincy huh?" she asked carelessly. His neutral expression dropped, he was still upset but wasn't showing it. He just wondered why no one told him, there was no down side, and even Soul Society didn't know, which makes him really wonder why his father and other friends kept it from him for so long.

"Yea…" he answered now sad once more. He was only surprised in himself, for being surprised that they were hiding this from him. It's been like this for a long time, his dad pretending not to be Shinigami, Urahara knowing fully that invading Soul Society could have ended very badly, which it almost did.

Giselle noticed his sudden mood swing and shifted over, she came closer without him even realizing. Ichigo just kept thinking away, there are countless things they could be hiding from him, and now thinks the only way for him to find those things out is to go off on his own.

"It's kay', you'll be happy here!" she said smiling at him. "You can make friends, Bambi-chan, Mini-chan, Candy-chan and I."

Ichigo smiled and looked into her happy sparkling eyes, sure she was a bit different, but the again so was Bambietta, so he didn't mind. He moved his body over to face her and smiled, finally, someone there to make him feel better.

Unlike his human or Shinigami friends

"Yea…thanks…" he replied with a warm-hearting smile.

She stared him for a while, she didn't know what was going on but it felt as if it were an eternity. She had always considered herself a lesbian, as she always loved hanging out with her female comrades and not so much her male ones. _'Is this what a good-looking guy looks like?'_ she asked herself. Not once has she felt an attraction to any other males, so it only baffled her mind to see such a sight.

*_BOOM*_

The wall which connected the room towards the hall way was unnecessarily blow up, the pressure was strong enough to cause Ichigo to fall on his back, and for Giselle to fall on top of him. As her eyes narrowed on the sight of Giselle sitting on top of Ichigo in a straddled position, she didn't hesitate to take action.

"Bambi-chan! I've missed yo-" she couldn't finish as she felt an immense amount of pleasurable pain on her cheek. Bambietta roughly smacked the Zombie off of Ichigo, sending her crashing into the wall. Before Ichigo could lecture on how wrong that was, his face was cuffed by soft hands.

"You here Kurosaki?" she asked looking him in the eyes. The main reason why she's doing this is because she knows how Giselle is with her subordinates, so she could only wonder the crazy things.

"I'm fine...is she okay?"

'E' sighed, "Yea she's fine, but I'm tried." she said before discarding her top and shoes. She then climbed into her bed and was annoyed when she wasn't being joined. "Well? Are you going to sleep on the floor?"

Just like when he as previously invited, his body seemed to move on its own. He slowly slid across to the top and wrapped himself his blankets. She didn't seem too excited as her deadpanned expression sort of gave it away. However, she was a surprised when he actually did come over, he always did deny her seduction attempts.

They just stared away without a care in the world. Ichigo was already feeling a bit uncomfortable, he looked around hoping to find something to clear the tension.

"Oh the lights are on, I'll get i-"

The lights blew up.

"Alright then…"

She could not let this opportunity go by, or in reality, she didn't _want _it to go by. "It's fine, just rest, you're meeting his Majesty tomorrow." she said sternly. Ichigo nodded and stared at the ceiling. He could tell she was looking at him, and it made feel extremely uncomfortable, never in his life was he in one of these situations before.

"So uh...are you one of those Sternritter?" he asked looking over. Her intense gaze set him back staring up, it was as if she was pointing a blade at his throat.

"Yea..." she answered.

"That's cool…I know Giselle is the 'Zombie', which sounds weird, what are you?"

"...The Explosion..." she replied softly.

"Ah...that's very accurate." he joked. She didn't see it as a joke, more of a straight up insult. She quickly got up at god-like speed and slammed into him with brute force which rivaled Yoruichi's.

"The hell does that mean!?" she yelled now right in front of his face. He wasn't focused on responding, but he could clearly see something in her eyes, the same thing he feels when he clashes blades against an opponent.

_'Sorry, I hate to do this but, I'm going to borrow her.' Starrk said before putting his hand on Inoue's shoulder. He looked over and saw Ichigo, for the smallest moment in time their eyes met, both seeing what the other feels. Ichigo could see it, even for a moment, he didn't even have to clash swords with him, he can clearly see his aspect of death.'_

There was more, so much more, but her words seemed to have gotten to him.

"You'll like it here alright?" she said surprisingly soft, he's heard it before but it sounded so much different. He nodded and smiled, "I'm also glad you chose here, you'll find out about your mom."

"Well...I mean, I didn't come here just for that." he replied scratching his cheek and looking away. She had a puzzled expression it's not like Silbern really offered anything other than the opportunity to learn about his history and powers. "You were here to...I also don't know anyone so..."

Oh, now she got it. Just this once, she didn't use this against him. She only smiled and went over to her side, she happily closed her eyes and only awaited the next morning.

"Meni-chan was right, he is sweet!" Giselle suddenly says approaching the two out of nowhere. She somehow managed to creep up in between them, except under the blankets, which only caused more confusion.

"Get out of here Gigi!" Bambietta yelled trying to force her out of the bed.

"Pleeeeease, I won't tell Candy-chan or Minni-chan!" she promised. 'E' thought of it for a few seconds, it would be very bad if those two managed to see Ichigo right now, when he was most vulnerable.

"Fine...but you better not do 'it'!" she replied angrily. 'It' was just another reference to the experiences the two used to do together before she moved on to the Soldat.

**Next Day**

Finally, the greatly anticipated day has come. Sternritter 'E' quickly gets ready and prompts him to do the same. He didn't really have anything to change into, but conveniently there were male Soldat uniforms inside her closest. He didn't bother asking why they were there, only changed quickly.

'_Blood?'_ he asks himself noticing a partial red stain on the side. He discarded the notion and walked out of the closet.

"Cute," She complimented with a grin. "Gigi already left, we won't see her till later." She noted. Ichigo nodded and the two began walking down the massive hallways of the internal Silbern.

'_Déjà vu,'_ he says to himself. This place is designed nicely, and it's all made out of reishi so the creation is up the users own persona. He noticed that his partner is walking a little fast, perhaps too fast. She seems to be in a hurry to get him there as if she does not want anyone to come and chat.

"Wooah! Hot shit coming through, what's up Shinigami?" a familiar slithering voice came as they made a turn. Ichigo looked at Nnoitra with a calm gaze, for some reason he does not remember the Quinto. He has a habit of forgetting his opponents, especially one he has not had multiple encounters with. He also noticed the two guards standing next to him, they seem be to holding him down for some reason, as if he was previously trying to fight.

"You…" he said trying to decipher who the man is.

"You know you're pretty popular in Las Noches, kickin Grimmjow's ass and killing that shit head Ulquiorra, and then to top it off, BEATING AIZEN!" he yelled laughing hysterically. Ichigo could only remember those memories, he can't believe it's been almost two years since then.

Grimmjow, he wonders what he is doing now. Maybe he doesn't loathe him anymore, or, if he is actually just someone who can be a friend or comrade. Like Ichigo, they had fair fights, which was good for both sides. The two were a bit connected in a small way, and in the end they got separated and to do their own things.

"We wanted you back, I was even planning to steal that Inoue girl just so I could fight you again!" he yelled once more. Ichigo didn't think about that, another name seemed to have gotten him.

"Ulquiorra…" he says softly. The man was someone he never liked, but felt bad at the end of his life. His hollow, going in there for him and defeating the Cuatro, it wasn't a fair fight and it still haunts him to this day.

"Yep, you killed him alright. We were surprised, we thought he had some unknown strength but it seemed so do you." He replied with his famous grin.

Bambietta just recalled his words 'Planning to steal that Inoue girl so he could come back to fight him'. Does this mean Ichigo went all the way Las Noches just to rescue her? No, there's no way she could believe that. He went there to defeat Aizen and Aizen only, along the way he defeated some Espada and also saved his _friend__._

God she hates that orange-hired girl.

"Get him out of my sight Soldat!" she yelled causing a torrent of fear to turn thought the atmosphere. They didn't even say anything, they just tried their best to move the Espada.

"Aw, you got another girlfriend Kurosaki? WHAT'S THAT LIKE NUMBER 9-"

He couldn't finish as he was too far down the hallway for him to hear.

"What did he say?" he asked the very angry Sternritter.

"Nothing!" she snapped back. He stumbled a bit but really could not understand why she gets so upset all the time.

**XXXXX**

"So then I'm like, fuck you to!" Candice says before sipping a drink of water.

"That's nice Candy-chan." Giselle replied looking lusciously at her green-haired comrade.

"You two never have anything good to talk about," Meninas commented. The Thunderbolt merely sighed, it's not that there's anything good, it's just there's not much you can do Silbern.

"Cause' there's nothing to do here, I want to go out, go see the world, I wanna ride some hot guy, I want to kill Shinigami! There's so much to do out there…"

"Did you seriously just say that?" the Glutton asked, she is completely baffled that someone could possible say such things.

"It's a dream, little girl." Candice shot back.

"It's not a dream, it's just you being a slut!"

"Lili-chan, she already has fun with her subordinates." Giselle spoke in, earning a pleasure-filled slap to the face.

While everyone kept bickering, the Power heard someone loudly walking down the halls. She turned her head over towards the door, only to have her mind filled with amazement at the sight.

She couldn't see the Explosion, as she was still wearing the cloak, but she could make out an orange-haired Soldat. Seeing her curiosity peeked, she stood up and quickly rushed over, but as she turned into the hallway she was only disappointed when she did not see the boy.

"Meni?" Liltotto asks noticing her off mood.

She stared down the hallway, their was no way a Soldat would be capable of quickly teleporting down that fast.

"Hm?" she asked turning over to see her smaller friend.

"Are you alright?" the Glutton asks concerned. The two have a small history together, they also seem to get along better than anyone else in the army.

"I'm fine," she responded.

**Ichigo**

"What was that?" he asked, for a moment he felt as if he was suddenly teleported somewhere.

"Hirenkyaku." She answered.

"I know but, why did we use it?" he asked curious. It's not like they were being chased or there was something that could harm the two. She gave him one deadly look, a look that he has never seen before. That was her Sternritter look, meaning she doesn't have to explain anything, she had her reason.

…

The two suddenly come across large doors with many Quincy symbols on them, it was obvious whoever was behind the door was someone significant, perhaps even a god in some eyes.

"We're coming closer, make sure not to blindly disrespect him got it?" she said actually caring for his well-being.

"Who am I going to see?"

"You'll see…just don't crazy alright? He'll tell you everything." She replied now calm once again.

The doors opened, and he didn't hesitate to walk in.

**Tereca Palace**

*_Knock Knock*_

Starrk politely presses two knocks on the entrance to the golden Tereca Palace, it was by far the most well-built and nicest. He waited there, not getting a single response. He knows they were there, it was obvious just by sensing their presence. However, he knew Halibel doesn't like to be bothered no matter who it is. Even Baraggan sends someone to give a message instead of him personally going there.

_*Knock Knock*_

He tries again, still not getting a response. It wasn't too surprising, they were girls after all.

_'They're probably just doing girl things.'_ He thought smartly. It would be...bad for his health of he suddenly dropped in on them doing these 'girl things'. She may not even forgive him, which would cause bad tension in Las Noches.

He turned around, but as he did so the door behind him finally opened.

"Hello Starrk-sama, we were just doing girl things. You can come in now." Sung-Sun said respectfully. He rubbed the back of his hair awkwardly, he had hopes it wouldn't be that.

"I can some back if there's a pro-"

"It is fine, you can go in." a deep feminine voice calls walking up.

He was a bit startled by her voice, he didn't know why but it seemed as it was naturally filled with fear. He walked in, but tried not to make it seem as if he was uncomfortable. He sat down in a chair, which just so happened to be in the center. Apacci and Mila Rose came in as well, although they do look bit ruffed up. _'They probably had a fight.'_ he says to himself noticing how messy their hair is. They all sat around the third, both having their own look at him. Apacci had a rude gaze, she didn't like it when people just suddenly barged into the palace, even though he did not do that. Sung-Sun did not mind chat, in fact she enjoyed talking to people, especially of higher-rank. And being the Primera, her fascination only increased to the fullest, you could say she likes strong people. Mila Rose didn't show much, she doesn't mind him nor does she really care.

"Well?" Halibel suddenly asks.

"Huh?" Starrk replies lazily, completely forgetting why he even came here.

"You came here for a reason, yes?" she said back.

"Maybe he just wanted to stare at you, Halibel-sama."

"Probably."

"The hell he will!"

"I didn't want to stare at anyone! I came to ask you about your zankpaktou's, I am having...issues with mine." he replied, seemingly calming them down. However, Apacci doesn't let things go so easily, she still had her weary narrowed look.

"Problems?" Sung-Sun asked.

"Alright I'll just tell you right now, I cannot release my sword." he said, causing them all to have puzzled expressions. "Don't ask how, or why, I do not know, It's just...I came here and to anyone else because I fear Baraggan will try something."

"Wasn't Lilynette apart of your release?" she asked clearly remembering how he worked.

"Yes, I would absorb her and then I would be able to release. I found her again...she was still within me after we fell unconscious in battle. But for some reason I can't, and she does not know either."

"I see...we have never had such a problem, and you're unique, but, is there another reason you came to me and no one else?"

"Yea...there is the matter of Baraggan, and I know you yourself wish to be higher, it's just-"

"I don't' plan to overthrow you, if that's what you were implying. I hate that old man just as everyone else does, but I only tolerate him because of you." She replied.

"You don't make this easy, it's just...why do you follow me? How come everyone chooses me over him or even a third party such as yourself?"

The Tereca has never once thought about overthrowing Starrk as she believes he is a fine leader, a bit soft but that's a lot better than a bit hard. He tries to give her as much power as possible, which is difficult because the Segunda is always complaining on how she has more than he does.

"I will say this once, so listen. I don't know what it is, but there is something that makes me want to go with you, ever since you first came here with Aizen I had believed you were just a lazy non-committed solder, but it seems up until Aizen was defeated, that I realized your attraction, you tend to bring others towards you, and I don't see anything wrong with it."

...

"Don't worry about Baraggan, keep deluding him into believing he has his own place here. Every other Espada will go with you because we believe you're the best Hollow that can lead.

He looked down, not knowing what to do. She believes in him, and apparently so does the other Espada.

**Cuatro Palace**

A bored Nel lays in the middle of the room facing the ceiling, there really isn't much to do since they cannot leave the fortress. And Grimmjow is recovering from the wounds he was inflicted with by the green-haired Espada. Her thoughts drifted elsewhere, instead of the comrades that she sees everyday she began to think of someone else who was special to her.

She began to laugh at herself from the memories of when Ichigo first came, she was a child always trying to follow, but in the end she helped him the best way she could. Her giggling caught her two fraccione's attention, they looked over but didn't bother asking what she was thinking about. They never enjoyed seeing her so bored, or so sad really.

Her giggling made them smile, at least whatever she was thinking about made her smile.

"Itsygo!" she said aloud, still laughing at her old child-self. It was embarrassing, but at the same time it made her laugh at the old times. Even if they didn't last long they were fun for her. She wonders what he does now, if he's trying to get his powers back or if he is just living a human life. The Cuatro wonders what that is like, to have a human life, and to breathe fresh air instead of this reishi filled world.

"I miss you…" she said sadly.

This didn't go unnoticed by her two followers, so they thought of a plan, if she missed him then they would simply go and find him.

"Neliel-sama, we have an idea!" Pesche yells running up to her.

**King's Palace**

"Kurosaki Ichigo, in the flesh." Yhwach says sitting down. He redirected his eyes over to Bambietta, which prompted her to quickly leave. She didn't need to be told that to understand they wanted to be alone.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"She hasn't told you anything, I see…I guess that is fine." He replied. "My name is Yhwach, the Father of the Quincy." He answered tonelessly. The orange-haired Shinigami's eyes widened, now he is interested in all of this.

…

"Well? You came here for a reason right?" he asked impatiently.

"My mom…and I wish to know how to gain my powers back." He answered.

"I can tell you about your mother, as for your powers…I cannot give you your Shinigami abilities. However, I can show you how to use the powers you were born with, rather than the ones you were given."

Yhwach believes that Ichigo simply gained Shinigami powers, that he learned everything instead of not being born with natural talent, which is partially true. It is true he was not born a Shinigami, however, he was born with talent, as wielding a sword almost felt natural to him as he battled constant enemies who were actually born in that area.

"I wasn't planning to get those powers back." He replied coldly. That was a lie, he truly wished to see Zangetsu again, but right now he is filled with many negative emotions, so he isn't really thinking too clearly right now.

"Good, I will tell you what I know about Masaki Kurosaki, and hopefully you will continue the path you're on now." He replied before looking over to Haschwalth. He gave him a nod which prompted 'B' to leave, he was bit surprised, normally he was with the Emperor all the time. And to be sent out like this was…sad for the second-in command.

"Let me start off with the name, did you know your last name is from her? And not your father's name?" he informed. Ichigo's expression went low, he shouldn't be surprised but couldn't help it.

"No…" he answered.

"Well, that is the family she came from, it was once filled with pure-bloods, but now since that man is your father, it is no longer."

Ichigo didn't know what the big deal was with pure or mixed bloods, in his opinion they're still part of the same line.

But he's being ignorant.

"I didn't know too much on her life, but that doesn't matter. I bet you're wondering on how she came to pass, well before I explain that, let me tell you about our history, and with the Shinigami."

**Elsewhere in Silbern**

"Why did his Majesty call us here?" Candice complained taking a sigh. Just a few hours ago Yhwach called a gathering which involved all the Sternritter, they were told later today they would all have to come to watch an event.

"Well Candy-chan, Bambi-chan and I had a three wa-"

The Explosion as if on instinct, opened her hand and slapped it onto the Zombie's mouth, no one needed to here that they all slept together.

The Glutton ignored the twos outburst and focused to her right, Meninas was still in some deep thought. "Minie?" she asked. Like last time, she didn't get a response. _'What's with her?'_ she asked herself.

"Yo, you bitches know what's going on?" a hot-toned voiced called from the side. The four looked over and only cursed when they saw Bazz-b walking up with Cang Du at his side.

"Shut the hell up Bazz, we can't even take you seriously, I mean look at your hair!" Candice shot back laughing hysterically. Everyone had their own opinion on his choice of appearances, with most not saying anything. But it's not like she is scared, she knows she is strong.

"What the hell did you just say about this God-Hawk? I'll show you! I'll show all of you!" he replied angrily. Everyone felt his anger reiatsu rise, he was prepared to show Candice the true meaning of domination.

"I think he's just mad because he can't get you Candy-chan." Giselle commented.

"Hmph! Probably." She agreed.

He looked over to Giselle, "I know you can't fight me, so shut your mouth!" The Heat yelled. Giselle surprised him by appearing in front of him, his instinct told him that she was going to strike, so naturally, he strikes back. He didn't feel the need to block or dodge her hand, as he knew he would be able to handle it.

Catch.

His arm, which was enhanced by reiatsu, was caught. His eyes widen as he looked down at Giselle, she was originally going to let him hit her, because that's what masochists like.

"No…not you, I want _him_ to play with me." She said cryptically. His expression became deadpanned, he didn't know what the hell she talking about.

"Gigi, stop before that damn Haschwalth comes." The Explosion warned. Giselle promptly let his arm ago, but very aggressively.

"Oh well you look at that, Queen Bitch looking out for her fellow whores."

Bambietta ignored that insult as her mind was still drifted on what could be going on, they were taking an awfully long time. He hopes nothing happened, she is fully aware of people getting executed when they talk to the King. If you just say one thing wrong he will see you as you full-filled your purpose and then, your life will be over.

She looks over her shoulder and notices her pink-haired comrade is also in deep thought, "What are you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

"A boy…but I don't even know him." She answered. It only took one look for her to become interested. It shouldn't be a surprise, people can become interested in anything just by one look of it. The Power was also a bit of an air-head, she wasn't the smartest but then against most Sternritter aren't either.

"Me too…" the black-haired beauty replied.

**Emperors Chambers**

"That was it, the end of the war which resulted in me losing. It took countless years for me to get to where I am now, and I'm glad you're here." Yhwach spoke. Ichigo still had his expressionless face, he knew from Ishida that there was a war, but he never expect it to be this chaotic.

"I don't know too much about your life Kurosaki Ichigo, but I do know for sure what had happened to your mother. When I say this, I expect you to maintain yourself, and to not go ahead of it either. From your point of view it will seem as if I was the one…

…who is responsible for your mother's death." He spoke coldly. Ichigo's eyes shot open, his body stumbled a bit back, almost falling down. It was a hard to thing to process, there's no way this man killed Masaki, he was there when she died. He knew for a fact it was a hollow, the hollow even confirmed the incident himself.

"Grand Fisher…he was the one-"

"I performed something known as Auswahlen, during my almost-eternal slumber I gathered my powers back from taking them from weak Quincy who were impure. These Quincy were impure for multiple reasons, perhaps they were mixed-blood, or they fought for the wrong reasons, or even…they married a Shinigami."

Everything was now coming to him, he finally understood everything. His mother was a Quincy, that enough was hard to believe, and now the reason she was killed was because her powers were taken. And that was only because she married a Shinigami.

"If Soul Society ever found out that there is more than once Quincy being alive, then they would have killed you. I mean, why do you think they didn't kill the Arrancar? Shinigami try to control everything, they believe they are the absolute supreme power and do not tolerate any challengers."

There it is again, that hurt feeling he felt in his heart, after everything he's done for them he still believes words like that.

The look on Ichigo's face let Yhwach know that he is broken for now, he isn't even showing signs of anger, and he has too many thoughts running through his mind. He needs to calm down, but the Emperor has nothing to calm him with.

"Thank you…"

"It is too early to thank me, but for now we shou-"

"Can you train me now?" he asked, interrupting him. The King still had his calm expression, although he was annoyed to be interrupted. "I still have to protect my two sisters, they are also Quincy. Not only them, but my human friends as well, I can't trust the Shinigami to continue doing Hollow-work, I'm afraid one day they will 'be late' or 'weren't in the area'." He said tonelessly.

Yhwach raised his reiatsu, at that very moment Haschwalth returned from outside, but it was only him. Ichigo frowned as his black-haired friend was no longer in the area.

He leaves his throne chair and walked towards Ichigo, "Follow, we will go and make sure you yourself aren't impure." He ordered. The orange-haired boy looked at him with mixed feelings, he felt as if he could trust him, but at the same time he has negative emotions towards him. He would think about that later, but now he traveled down the room, towards a hallway with the King to his left, and Sternritter 'B' to his right.

As Ichigo walked down the hallway with Yhwach and Hascwahlth, his fears only increased as he is no long being followed by Bambietta or any one he has come to encounter.

"Where are we going?" he tries to ask hiding his fear. He didn't know Yhwach, sure he has information about his mom but that's it. For all Ichigo knows, he could be plotting some war against the Shinigami, but he would never think that.

"To prove your blood." The Emperor responded tonelessly. Haschwalth didn't have an expression, everything about him right is just unreadable.

The three finally come to a light, but the light is only just the night sky from outside. Ichigo shields his eyes but only widens at the entire scenery. The area looked as if it was some sort of coliseum, with it being a lot smaller.

The Sternritter are looking down at him, all of them. Some had bored expression, some had grins to see the highest-ranking special war potential, and some were fearful. When you gather this many important people for one thing, it's bound to be bad. Someone is either going to do something really amazing, or, they are going to die.

He looked over and saw his 'friend', she was standing up having an expression like Haschwalth did. Meninas had her famous surprised expression, her mouth was open and her right arm cuffing her cheek. Liltotto didn't care much, as usual. Giselle was…he couldn't tell, she was trying to hug the Explosion but she violently threw her off. The 'E's eyes also never left the orange-haired boy, but he didn't know that.

"Star Knights, I gather you all here for an event. For those who are awaiting our approach to our goal, this man will be the _key_. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo, a very _special_ Quincy." Yhwach announced.

Now this wasn't so bad.

A few cheered, but that was only because it was the Emperor who spoke. Almost all worshiped him and wished _they_ were the key to his plans, which caused some jealously to arise throughout the crowd.

"However, he is a Gemischt. So that very purpose of his can be false and we will have to do without a key."

**Crowd**

Sternritter 'E's eyes widen, she did not think of this. Her female comrades were also surprised, they didn't know that but soon realized what the King is trying to say.

"Hah…well that sucks!" Bazz commented.

"I bet none of us were expecting that." Colonel Sanders also spoke in.

A Gemischt is a mixed-blood Quincy. This entire gather was that it is possible for Ichigo not to inherit the Quincy blood from his mother, but instead just gather natural fighting traits from his Shinigami father. And of course, he wanted everyone to watch the brutal beheading if he was truly Gemischt.

'_Fight? You're pretty strong, but I'm really good with a sword.'_ Bambietta recalled the memories of Ichigo speaking about his skills in martial arts. She hopes what he said had nothing to do with his blood, and it was just because of his training from beginning a Shinigami.

**Ichigo**

The sound of a large sword being carved into the groin echoed through everyone's ears, Yhwach must have already known that Ichigo doesn't have any Quincy blood whatsoever.

But no know ones what his real intention is.

"I will be the one to judge you, I will be the one to decide whether or not you will be useful in the future." He spoke before raising his broadsword.

Ichigo felt the fear come as Ywhach approached him, naturally he began walking back, but the Emperor lost his patience long ago.

Before the orange-haired Shinigami could even realize it, the Emperor grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the ground, his speed was so great that he couldn't comprehend it. He lifted his blade with one hand, the tip just shining off the view of his exposed neck. Yhwach placed his foot on Ichigo's stomach and looked with a mixed expression, this is either going to be successful, or it's going to be a huge disaster and all the time he spent waiting was for nothing.

Ichigo wondered why no one was helping him, if it had been anyone one of his friends he would have no problem jumping in and saving them. It's even more surprising because they have actual powers, compared to him, who has nothing.

Closer and closer it came…

A moment of silence went by, and when the sound of a blade piercing soft flesh, they all sighed. The sighing was due to the fact that they just wasted there time watching someone who had no chance to defend himself, get executed.

They all rose, without even being dismissed. However, just a few words from there King and they all looked back in disbelief.

"This is…Blut Vene!" he yelled actually surprised that his plan had worked.

By stepping on Ichigo, he infused some of his reiatsu inside of him, which caused the memories of his own reiatsu to awaken. After that, the natural protection of Blut Vene was strong enough to keep Yhwach's blade at bay. The Emperor didn't even focus too much strength into it, but it was still unbelievable for the surrounding Sternritter.

Haschwalth was also stunned, he had been hoping Ichigo would die due to his uneasiness around him. 'B' believes that Ichigo will one day ponder his recruitment into the Vandenreich, and perhaps then go against them.

After a few moments of staring, the Father spoke.

"You're dismissed." He said slowly getting off of the boy and retracting his blade. Ichigo quickly rose from the ground and tried facing him, but his body was stumbling.

"Is that it? I can go further…I'm used to this type of training…" he said in between breathes. The Quincy King turned around and faced him with a calm expression, he knew Ichigo once did a similar life or death training opportunity, and that was to gain his Shinigami powers back. So this isn't really a surprised for him, as he has done this in the past before.

"This was the first day, there are four more, and believe me you will not come out the way you think you will. Your body is tired for today, tomorrow will begin the first steps." He replied before now facing back to Sternritter 'B'. "Send the Declaration squad, the war will being in five days." He whispered. Haschwalth nodded and looked back to Ichigo, who was struggling to stand up. Blut Vene had a toll on his body, and since not being properly trained it went out of control

Ichigo didn't feel like responding anymore, his entire body felt tired and exhausted. He sat down on the ground, still breathing out of control, he could not believe how much energy his body has lost. His eyes began to shut, and the one think he looked forward to, was to be sleeping.

**Hueco Mundo**

A lone Primera sits at the top of the dome of Las Noches, he looks down at the vast sand without much of an expression. He decided that in order to make sure no one would leave the dome like the Quinto had, they would take turns watching over the area. If a weaker Espada caught a stronger one leaving, then he or she would report it to Starrk or Baraggan.

He unsheathed his sword, but it's not like he was going to fight anyone. He only looked at with sadness, missing the entire purpose for having it in the first place. The lonely man slowly rises from his spot and leaps down to the sand, no one was here or around him, so he wasn't worried about getting spotted.

"Kick about…Los Lobos!" he yells loudly.

Nothing

How can he release his sword without the person who is seal herself? If Baraggan found out about this he wouldn't hesitate to try and steal his position as Primera, but thankfully even he fears Starrk. It was depressing, not being able to release and show your true form.

He lays on the soft sand, not caring if anything came to him. He's been getting worse and worse, and now that war is coming he has another reason to start facing the down sides towards being an arrancar.

'_Just close my eyes…for a few minutes…'_

**Inner world**

The brown-haired man found himself once again in his inner sanctum, sure he is just by himself here, but he felt calm here. There is nothing more peaceful then to sit down and watch the peaceful quiet snow rain down.

Except this time, he is looking for someone. He ponders around the area, it seemed as if it was infinite because it all looked the same. Occasionally he would come across a large lake, but that would be the only thing that different from the forest.

"This is…" he says aloud placing his hand on a particular tree. He doesn't know why but this tree is very different. It was larger than the rest, but that shouldn't mean anything. As he tries to think of why this tree is so captivating, something behind him causes his eyes to widen.

"Lilynette…"

"Hey Starrk…" she said forming a small smile. Before her eyes can even see, she was lifted in the air. Strong arms also were wrapped around her, she emitted tears of happiness as the two connected once again.

Moments of silence went by, but they were only moments of happiness. The friend that was there with him almost form the beginning, was finally back. He didn't even know why she was here, nor did he care, he was just happy to finally see her. When the fighting stopped between Arrancar and Shinigami, everything seemed fine for him, no more fighting, most of his comrades still around and no more death. But this, this was the very thing he wanted to spend with his other half, but she was not there for it. Almost two years had gone by and now, is he finally starting to see her once more.

"So...you were really here this whole time?" he asked breaking the hug.

"Yea...I guess after we passed out I was absorbed back into you, and here am I." she replied still having a smile. He smiled back, at least he now has the relief of wondering what had happened to her.

"I thought that, but anyways...we're having troubles." he said taking a sigh, he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed by it.

"I see...well don't be lazy!" she shot, causing him to remember the memories they shared together. Starrks smile fell at the nostalgia, it was too sad to remember, he doesn't know how to divide or take her out of this world, originally it had just happened.

"I won't! But...I can't release Lilynette...I think I still need you." he said frantically. She frowned, there is a reason she isn't like her normal self, all childish and happy, but that's only because she knows everything.

"Damn...I'll think of something, but keep trying! There has to be a reason why..." she replied. Starrk thought deeply for a moment, he was a smart person but this just baffled him. Everything went in the right order, when they originally had to release, she was absorbed back into him and then everything went normal. Now, she is already within him, but how come he cannot release?

"I really don't know...maybe I'll ask around again…I tried talking to Halibel but she wasn't much help. Hopefully someone will know..."

"No one can help you..." she uttered quietly.

"Hm?" he asked wondering if he heard her same something.

"No one can help us-...you on this. Since you know, were one of a kind." she replied almost sadly.

"True, anyways I guess I'll get it out of here. You'll be here when I come back right?" he asked. She nodded quickly, he waved off and headed backwards.

_'No one can help you because, that is something you have to find out on your own.' _she thought watching him walk off.

**Karakura Town**

The two twin sisters peacefully watch T.V. having no clue as to what is going on. While Isshin believe the two were still young, it was easy to trick them. However, Karin has been a bit ahead of her sister in mental growth. She was easily able to figure out when her father or brother was lying, which the latter had just done a few hours ago.

"Yuzu?"

"Hm?" she asks turning over.

"Aren't you wondering where Ichini is?" she asked. Yuzu didn't change much, her father already told her what happened so there was no need to worry.

"Oto-san already said, he's gone out looking at colleges. Did you not pay attention again?"

Karin could not believe how blind she is, but that maybe because her mind does not want to worry about anything.

"Yea...I'm just deaf." she replied casually.

*_RING*_

A sudden doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Karina said getting up from the couch. She wasn't expecting anybody, it's not like her friends really know where she lives.

Karin opened the door, but her expression didn't change. What stood before her was a tall female, she seemed pretty average to the type of strange people she has seen before, except she is wearing inverse clothing. However, her eyes did widen as she noticed how large certain assets on her body were.

Nel wasn't the smartest Espada, but she knew about how the humans worked. Only those with high reiatsu are able to see ghosts, hollows, arrancars and Shinigami. The others cannot see.

_'Can she...see me?'_ she asked herself staring at the black-haired girl.

"Ichi-ni isn't here..." Karin said slowly. She could obviously tell just by the sword on her hip that she was one of those Shinigami people. Just like how Toshiro and her brother were.

"Oh, is he coming back soon then?" she asked now embarrassed.

"We should talk inside."

Nel nodded and walked inside the Kurosaki residence. She sees another girl who is happily walking T.V., except she cannot see the Cuatro. She takes a good noting of the pictures of the orange-haired boy as a child and also sees another orange-haired person, except she is much older.

_'There's no pictures of her and old Ichigo.'_ she thought noticing the cut for the pictures suddenly end. The green-haired beauty sees Karin waving, hoping she could even understand that bit. She hurry's over and the two walk up the stairs, Karin took it upon herself to go into her brothers room as being in her own would serve no purpose.

Neliel sat on the bed and looked around, she was happy being in his room, but it was so small compared to her palace.

"This is where Itysgo sleeps?" she asks before lying on the bed.

"...Who?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I did come here looking for Ichigo." she replied no longer saying his name in a child-like tone.

"Ah...well, I don't know where he is. My dad lied again, he always does that because he doesn't want us to know where he is." she said taking an annoyed sigh.

"Why would he do that?"

"He doesn't want to tell us about Hollows and Shinigami, although I've been able to see ghosts for a while now. I also knew from about a couple years back, but I never really said anything." she answered.

"I know how it feels, to be a child and have everything voided from you." she said back remembering the times of being a child from her cracked mask fragment.

"So what's up with you? You seem different than the rest of the Shinigami." Karin said causing Nel to smile cheerfully.

"I'm not a Shinigami, I'm a hollow!" she replied lifting her arms up in the air. Karin's eyes didn't go berserk, for someone her age she was very smart and deceptive.

"Oh...can you explain? I know the different between a beast and a sane person...well, an almost sane person."

"Sure, well, there was a man named Aizen Sosuke, he was a Shinigami who left to Hueco Mundo, which is where all the hollows are. He then used a device called the Hogyoku to break the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollow, because of that we were able to become more like Shingami in regards of appearance and powers. We then transcended from hollow, into Arrancar."

That was a mouth full, she took a deep breathe, completely exhausted from explaining something that shouldn't be too hard to explain.

Karin managed to process it all...sort of.

"The top 10 Arrancar became the Espada. Right now my rank is fourth, but back then I was the third. After a long time over there, someone who had hated me broke my mask and left me for dead, except I had friends who saved me. Eventually after my mask broke and my reiatsu leaking, I lost my memories and acted as if I had no idea what was going on."

Another huge breathe

"THEN, a strong-handsome-protective-super-amazing-good-looking-orange-haired Shinigami came to Hueco Mundo. He found me and let me go along with him, as him and his two friends invaded the home of the Espada. We fought a few people, he then managed to defeat the Sexta Espada! After some conflict with the Quinto, he went to go against the previous Cuatro! Whose power was said to eclipse my own. I don't know how he did it, but he killed the Cuatro!"

She fell to the ground, gasping for air as she could no longer speak.

"I see...who was he?" she asked.

"Itsygo of course!" she replied loudly.

"Ichi-ni? There's no way..." she couldn't believe her brother would do something like that. Sure if he could pull a girl like Inoue into his life then it was believable that he could get Nel, but to think he invaded was just too extreme.

Just as she was done saying those words the door busted open, revealing an eccentric Isshin Kurosaki.

"Karin! Are you talking to yourself again!?" he asked very loudly.

"Yes I am." she replied calmly, not even going to bother hitting him in the face. Isshin made the grave mistake of looking into the eyes of the Cuatro, even if it was just for a split second.

"Good girl!" he replied before slamming the door closed.

"Ignore him, he's just pretending not to notice you."

"I see..." she replied

"Can I see your sword?" the black-haired girl asked with enthusiasm. Ever since seeing Toshiro's Ice Zanpaktou she had always wished to hold one, to know what it feels like. She unsheathed her blade, feeling no need to deny the sister of Ichigo.

Despite being a master at wielding it, she handed it over in the most dangerous way. Karin managed to catch it somehow, despite how heavy it was. Her mind fell for it, the interest was too great, just seeing such a thing was amazing. And to hold one was even better, she puts it in a striking position and slams it down on the desk, managing to cut a piece of it off.

"…That's awesome." She said now swinging it recklessly even more.

**Silbern**

"I give him…four days, one for each of the whores."

"Don't say that! He can last way longer!"

"Would you two shut up? He needs to sleep for his training."

The three voices belonging to Bambieta, Liltotto and Giselle were heard throughout the quarters. They all decided to go to the Glutton's room, as no one ever bothers coming here. The main reason why is because they did not want him getting in the wrongs hands, the wrongs hands being Candice and Meninas.

The three stare down at Ichigo, he is sleeping without a care in the world.

"I wonder what he looks like red…" Liltotto said aloud. The others didn't care, Giselle laughed as she already knows. Bambietta smirked, she felt proud of herself managing to get him here.

But that's not all what she is feeling…

"Not there…You…ruchi…san…" he mumbled in his sleep, dreaming about who knows what.

Hell no.

Bambietta angrily brought her hands together and raised them high in the air, she then, using her almighty strength, slammed both of her hands onto his stomach. Ichigo eyes almost bulged out of his sockets as his body was forced up.

It took a while, but he regained himself. Although when his eyes slowly opened up they only widened as a disgusted Sternritter 'E' looked down on him. Not only her, there was also a new face looking at him, she even looked as if she was interested.

"OI! The hell was that for!?" he yelled.

"Who were you dreaming about huh? HUH!?" she shouted.

Ichigo slowly back away, he was utterly terrified right now. He put his hands up hoping she would calm down.

"I was-"

"Don't even talk Kurosaki, I'm sick of you." She said turning around. Her cape managed to hit him in the face, but he only was worried about her leaving.

"Bambietta wait I-"

She looked over shoulder with a narrowed gaze, her dark blue eyes crushed his hopeful spirit. He didn't even finish his sentence, and because of that walked out of the room, angry as ever.

"Damn, you must enjoy making her mad." 'G' said noticing her sudden leave.

"No…I just…I don't even know!" he replied in frustration, he doesn't seem to get it.

"I'll go calm her down!" Giselle offered running past the two and leaving the room.

…

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself. Liltotto Lamperd, Sternritter 'G' The Glutton." She said politely. Unlike most people in Silbern, she has somewhat of a more respectful and professional attitude, despite insulting her comrades. She may have a child-like appearance but she is also prone to profane and straight up insults.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he said back sighing.

"Yea…everyone knows who you are now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You don't remember? His Majesty announced your name, he also said you're a key. Many are also jealous and wish to fight you." She informed.

'_Key?'_ he wondered.

"Yea well… I didn't mean to come here like that. I'm just hoping to learn how to fight again."

'_Well, that's what you think now.'_ She thought. It was quite obvious for her not to talk about the war, even if Yhwach had spoken about it she surely know he wouldn't want to hear it again.

"So what was it like? Being a Shinigami?" she suddenly asked.

The term 'Shinigami' meant more than just being a part of Soul Society. He doesn't hate Shinigami, he hates the Soul Society system which he believes has used and done him wrong. 'Shinigami' does not belong to Soul Society, it's just a being that is responsible for the souls of humans.

"Being a Shinigami was amazing…being a part of Soul Society, was not." He answered coldly. She formed a puzzled expression, from what she knows all Shinigami were cruel beings, but that's just what she was told.

"I'm curious…how are you a human and Shinigami?"

Ichigo looked over and smiled, this young girl was probably the calmest and normal person he has come across so far.

"Where are you going?" she asks. Ichigo had stood up, prepared to leave the room and explore on his own.

"I'll tell you one day, and I want to go look around."

"I guess I should go with you, she'll get even more annoying if she finds out you died."

**Sexta Palace**

"Where…the fuck…are you…" Grimmjow says taking heavy breathes. Just a moment ago the voice which has been plaguing his mind spoke to him, but in a very profane manner. To make things worse for him, he doesn't even where it is coming from. It's as if there is some voice inside his dead, but no, he knew he wasn't going crazy.

'_**Hey idiot, behind you!'**_ it called. He turned around and slammed his sword into the ground, which only caused a small rupture to run through the palace. He cursed himself once again, he wasn't going to fall for that.

He fell to the floor and tiredly rested his body, he's been so stressed and focused on this he hasn't slept in days. No one knows about his little problem as he is afraid they will call him out on it, and he doesn't want to feel even weaker.

"When I wake up….you're dead." He says before closing his eyes.

* * *

**(A.N End)**

**So, sorry for long wait. Unfortunately it will be like this for some time but I'm not going on hiatus or discontinuing.**

**Some things to clarify:**

**Ichigo will gain a cold/dark attitude towards Shinigami.**

**He will fight the Shinigami, but not for the Vandenreich. **

**Probably fight some Royal Guard members as well. **

**He will not become Yhwach's successor, he is only the Key.**

**His Hollow/Zangetsu will be in the story as will the manifestation.**

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed, really helps. If you wouldn't do it again to comment on my progress or if I'm doing or writing something wrong, it will help. 


	5. Together

**Blah, next chapter this weekend. And it will be long, maybe not as long as this one but total they should enter above 25k. But for an explanation: I have another story, which I spent like a while on. The one chapter was like 25k itself, and I wasn't even one. Anyways, let's just get going. **

* * *

**Heuco Mundo**

"So…nothing new?" Starrk asks looking over to the Octava. The emergence of the Quincy suddenly dropped, but the Hollows still intentionally come and attack the walls, which is strange because they believe only Adjuchas could do that.

"No, however, there is something I wish to show you all." He said calmly, he also had a massive smirk on his face, as if he was just proud of accomplishing something.

"What if we don't care?" Yammy asked getting a nod from Grimmjow. The Octava ignored the ridiculous question and proceeded to move on.

"Aaroniero and I have conducted many experiment, we are beginning to learn how to use their powers, which is by gathering the reishi around here and converting it into power." He said looking over to his comrade.

"What's the purpose of that? If there powers are weaker than ours, why bother learning them?" the Segunda asked in an arrogant tone.

"Well, from the memories we search through, there are these people known as "Sternritter" they are said to be equivalent to captain-class Shinigami, although we have not seen their powers." The pink-haired man answered.

Just after he uttered those words, he reached inside of his attire and pulled out a unique looking sphere, it was glowing blue, filled with reishi.

"This is our prototype Hōgyoku, and right now, it's absolutely worthless."

"That's great..." Starrk said, completely bored out of his mind. The others sighed, they've been at this meeting for a such a long time.

"Hold on you degenerates, just wait. Come Aaroniero, show them your new power." the Octava ordered. The Semptima walked over, he had already changed into his soldat form. The Hogyoku was handed him, and soon everyone was amazed by what came. Suddenly, a wall within the room began to evaporate into spirit particles. These particles began emitting towards the purple sphere, filling it with energy. The smart Espada members knew what was going on, and the ones that were not so smart, sort of stared with puzzled expressions.

"You learned there powers." The Segunda noted, getting as nod from Aaroniero.

"Forget that, look at the damn wall!" Grimmjow said aloud, noticing how it isn't replenishing it's self like it normally would. Halibel, being the observation person she is, quickly figured out what is going on through everything.

"I see, you take the reishi which is filled all within Las Noches. You then convert it into energy, which the same way these Quincy use there powers. The Hogyoku Aizen had was filled with Shinigami and Soul filled energy, but this will be created from the energy of Quincies."

"Precisely, at least one of you have a brain. Now, come over here Rudborrn." the pink-haired man ordered. He quickly did as told and stood next to the three, the Octava smirked and placed the Hogyoku within his hands.

"Now, do your resurrection." he commanded. Rudborrn did as told, not really wanting to go against any o of his comrades. He may not be the highest number, but he still respects everyone. A trait of gratitude he gained when he first came to Las Noches.

"Grow...**Arbol."** he uttered before his body transformed into its tree-like form. Everyone already knew his release, it wasn't _that _special to them. Only Starrk and Barragan knew that he is an important necessity for the army, which is why they prompted him to the Espada position. "Do you wish me to grow Calaveras?" he asked looking down at the Octava. The pink-haired man smirked and nodded.

"What is your limit?" Starrk asked curiously.

"I can grow up to 75, but when they die I can replenish them." he answered quickly. Szayel frowned, but smirked once more as he approaches the man. He looks up and tosses the new Hogyoku at the Novena, completely surprising him. "Szayel-sama?" he asked wondering why he would be holding such an important device.

"You will be the care take of the Hogyoku." he declared, getting puzzled expressions from everyone else.

"Give it to the weakest, huh?" Yammy commented, getting nods from everyone else. No one ever questioned why Yammy was the Decimo and always commented on others strength, as most knew his reiatsu was always growing.

"If you're planning to outsmart the enemy, then it is risky..." Halibel spoke in.

"They won't expect it, it's a good tactic." The Segunda said.

"Everyone, SHUT UP!" a loud roar erupted. Everyone lowered their eyes and looked over to a frantic Grimmjow. His hands were slammed on the table, his eyes exhausted and blood shot. He hasn't been sleeping much. In fact he's been screaming through the entire fortress. Halibel once had to go and put him down for a while, he was starting to really bother the others. Even Starrk didn't know what the hell was wrong with him, it's as if he's going insane for whatever reason. It's not like anything new happened. If anything he would expect the weaker Espada to be frightened, the constant fear of an enemy hovering around or above, or anywhere to be exact. But no, they all wanted to fight. Grimmjow's head hit the table, finally gaining little rest. Everyone continued back to what they were doing, not giving a damn about the Sexta's condition.

"Hold onto it, impress it into your body as you feel the power run through you." Syzael said. Everyone watched as Rudborrn squeezed the sphere-like ball into his center chest. His body suddenly glowed purple aura, different from the original Hogyoku's blue essence. The Novena was then filled with large reishi, as if gaining all of it.

"I can feel it...with this my limit can exceed." he said. A few smirked, this is what was going to give them the edge in the fight.

"I see...so powering Rudborrn would enable his resurrection to exceed greatly. This will be useful when going against them, we should prepare now." Starrk said, but the Octava was not finished.

"Not yet, there is so much more I wish to do. For one, I wish to go to the Menos Forest, there I will gather more souls." he said causing the Segunda to lower his eyes.

"You cannot leave, we already lost one worm, and you're weaker than he was." The King said in an authority-filled tone.

"He's right," the Primera said.

"Agreed," The Tereca also spoke.

"You three aren't getting it. Do you even know how the original Hogyoku was made? Aizen gathered many Soul's, weak and strong. The problem for him was, he had the fear of getting caught. We can amass farm the souls here, starting from the weak Gillian, to the strong Adjuchas. This would make our Hogyoku, perhaps stronger than his own."

Damn, that was something hard to resist. It did make sense, having this many resources needed to form an ultimate weapon. If they had a Hogyoku more powerful than Aizen's then the Quincy would surely have no chance. It's just the problem with time. Killing their own wasn't something they all cared for. They believe they are their own race, a race just like Shinigami or Humans. They are not beasts, and they hate being compared to them. Starrk looked over to his fellow leaders, they both nodded. Even Baraggan would want such a weapon.

"Alright, but you're not going alone." the Primera said, agreeing to his terms. "Who should we send then?" he asked looking over to the Segunda. He was in charge of the military, which everyone strongly disagreed to. But he had to give him some power, otherwise he would go on a huge rampage against everyone.

"Hmm, I'll send some of my fraccione. An espada should be unnecessary, but one other might just do fine."

"I'll go," Halibel said, volunteering herself. "My fraccione will be going as well, and they all need someone in lead."

The Primera and Segunda nodded, this may be a bit too extreme, but precautions were necessary. They don't want to have another Nnoitra incident, otherwise they will really start to feel fear. Having lost the fifth member means that the Sternritter were very capable of defending themselves.

Starrk had it worse, he couldn't even perform his resurrection, but luckily he and one other know that.

**Karakura Town**

"Stand up straight, fix your stance, and look straight ahead. Remember, if you ever do hold your own sword, don't ever close your eyes." Nel instructs looking down at determined Karin. Since Ichigo wasn't here, she decided to stay around and help the young girl. The only reason why she stayed was only because she fears Karin will done day have to battle against hollows. And if no one is around, she might as well know the weakness and plan to run away.

Karin slashed the green blade out, which cleanly cut the tree in half. They were practicing in the nearby forest, where it was most quite. The young girl was breathing heavily, it was her first time doing any true straining activities. She places the sword in the ground and looked over to her mentor.

"So...what can you do?" she asked. Nel smiled and happily prepared herself.

"Well, have a lot of powers. But apart from my sword, I can do this."

The Cuatro held out her hand, Karin watched as red crimson energy began emitting from her opened palm. "Cero," she uttered before crimson energy shot out. It wasn't a power filled cero, otherwise the color would have been purple. She just wanted to impress Karin as much as possible, something adults tend to do. Karin was surprisingly amazed, nothing ever seemed to faze or impress her. But when it came to the world of super natural, her entire interested grew behind proportion.

"That was...That was..." she couldn't finished, the power wasn't even _that_ great. It was just filling her young mind with. Nel crossed her arms and smirked, doing this really was fun.

"That was my weakest one to, you should Ichigo's."

"Ichigo can do that?" she asked even more surprised. Nel's eyes widen for a moment, Ichigo couldn't perform Cero, and he's a Shinigami.

"No... never mind, I don't know why I said that. But he can do other amazing things!" she answered, now filled with joy at the mention of her orange-haired friend.

**Silbern**

"We really shouldn't be walking around here." Liltotto warned. Ichigo scoffed it off and headed in his own direction. He's been locked up in that room for a long time, and he has to wait till tomorrow for his second day of training to being. "I'm not that strong, if someone tries to kill you..." she said.

"Do you care?" he asked with a smile. She raised an eyebrow, clearly not understanding the question.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you always seem to be disinterested in everything. How come you want to come with me?" he asked looking over.

"You seem important, and his majesty would have wanted someone to accompany you. And also… to keep you away from the...sirens." she answered.

_'Sirens? What the hell...'_ he said to himself wondering why she would say something about old myths. When in reality, it was obvious who she was talking about.

Most people right about now would be sleeping, as they did have a long day of training. Only those who have superb stamina or didn't bother training themselves are up. The two just kept at their normal pace, Ichigo passed by many rooms of people sleeping.

The Glutton noticed his sudden movements. Every time they would turn to a corner, he would stretch his head out in the other direction as if he was looking for something, or anyone to possibly chat and meet with. He isn't exactly someone who would go out of there way to meet new people. They either came to him or, he meets them through fighting. Which is exactly how he met most of the people he now knows today.

"Do you think she went this way?" he asked looking down. For a moment her eyes widen, she instantly knew what he was talking about. The question is, why? No one in the Empire seeks each other out, so to see it happen is baffling. And to make it even more strange, he's chasing after one of the worst females the Glutton has come to known.

"...Why?" she asked with crazed eyes.

"Well, she's mad, and I don't want her to be mad." he answered simply.

"But why do you care if she's mad? It's not like she can hurt you or anything."

"She's my friend, I care about her."

Her expression died down, although the back of her mind was still shocked. _'He probably doesn't know.' _she told herself. She assumes Ichigo probably doesn't know what 'E' used to do before he came, which he doesn't. She now just wonders when she should tell him, or if she should. Not like she really cares what happens. But she does believe she has a duty to keep him away from any threatening Sternritter.

**Elsewhere in Silbern**

A lone Bambietta storms down the hallways of Silbern, clearly not patient enough to take anyone's crap. Even a few weaker Sternritter ran off. She was just not in good mood, as always. _'I can't believe him.'_ she told herself. She couldn't believe he was dreaming of someone else other than her, what a complete jerk. She should have killed him, especially since it was about that Shinigami she hates.

_*Bump*_

"Oi, watch where the hell you're going." a calm but annoyed voice called to her. She darted her lower eyes back, but the man was not intimated. In terms of strength, he was higher, but what did she know. He was a muscular man with light shoulder-length hair. He was wearing a winged helmet, with a white cape fastened at the front with three button and a black, six-pronged cross to indicate his rank.

"How about, get the hell out of my way?" she shot back. Gerard Valkryie, Sternritter 'M' The Miracle, narrowed his eyes. He's elite, a higher rank than 'E', meaning he doesn't even get crap taken from other Sternritter.

"Aw, someone's a little pissed off because they weren't special enough to be promoted." He taunted. She scoffed him off, she was upset over a bigger issue.

"No, I don't care about that."

"Hoh? Then what's gotten you also bitchy?"

Before she could respond with a counter insult, the two felt something approach them very lightly. They knew someone was following them, or perhaps trying to catch up.

"The hell do you want?" Bambietta asked with still angered eyes, clearly not happy to see the person standing before her.

"Ah damn, Meni was right." Candice said taking a sigh. "I was hoping to meet the new _member._"

The dirty joke was not amusing, in fact it only fueled her fire even further. However, her mind was opened up when the other potential female wasn't alongside her. "Where's Meninas?" she asked. Candice smirked and licked her lips.

"Well, she was very eager to meet him. But you know how she is, unable to control herself." she answered.

Now she had two options. She could continue her stress-relief walk, which also wasn't working. Or she could go to her orange-haired friend and help him.

"God damn it." she said turned back around in the direction she came in.

**Ichigo**

"Are we lost?" he asks looking up at the sky. The Glutton purposely lead him outside, where she believes no one hangs around, except the training Soldat.

"No, I just lured you out here because you were going to do something stupid."

"WHAT!?" he yelled, causing her to stagger and almost fall down. Luckily, he caught her just in the neck of time.

...

Liltotto didn't say anything, sure he was pissed off but she didn't really care. Ichigo actually felt bad for yelling, her young look makes her seem like an innocent child. "Sorry..." he said

"It's fine, but you should just be worri-"

"Hello there," a calm but cheerful voice called from behind.

'_Damn...'_ the Glutton said to herself, clearly knowing whose voice that is. Ichigo turned around and widened his eyes. She was slender and light-sinned, her hair was long and pink with short bangs that frame her forehead. She was wearing her own unique white attire. But the one thing that got his attention, was not her attire or appearance, but the odd look in her eyes. They were lit up, sparkled with stars. Some people say it only takes a minute to like someone, well this took only one look. Meninas walked over and sat next to Ichigo, she was close, perhaps too close.

"...Hey..." he awkwardly responded. He wasn't too good on handling situations like this. She put her hand on his knee, he tensed up. Liltotto's relationship with Meninas was actually a positive one. When she first arrived in Silbern, her first actual friend was the pink-haired beauty. She knew her well, and the look she was having right now was not a good one. Well, not a good one for Ichigo. The Glutton cursed herself, she's already outside, which is The Power's favorite spot to do 'it' in.

"Meni..." she said hoping to drift her attention away. She didn't hear it. "Meni!" she said louder. By now 'P' was started to get annoyed. All she was doing was looking at him. She was one of the few Sternritter who grew up without the strict prohibition of using her power, so she would 'accidentally' use it against her peers. She placed her free hand with his, and using her strength, which was hidden, held it with her own. "Meni don't, you'll hurt hi-"

The Power was annoyed with her friend, because of her yelling she was forced to release the comfortable hand connection. The Glutton was sent flying through the air, yelling at her friends reckless decision.

"Mennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnni!" she yelled from the sky, her voice becoming quite as she was no longer in visible range. Ichigo had his slight panic attack, _'Was this she was talking about?_' He felt his hand being suddenly snapped once more.

"Now that she's gone, I can finally introduce myself." she said taking another close seat next to him. "My name is Meninas McAllon, Sternritter 'P' The Power." she said with a smile.

*_CRASH*_

A small crash was seen in the distance, Ichigo saw the unconscious body of Liltotto lying on the ground.

"K-Kurosaki Ichigo..." he replied with a hint of fear.

"I like that name." she stated lovely. He flinched back, fearing she could come at him for whatever reason. This girl sort of reminded him off Inoue, a bit blunt and oblivious, but at the same time always happy and cheerful. He thanked her and looked straight ahead, clearly wondering why she is taking a grasp of him.

...

"Well I think I should go, Bambietta is probably looking for me." he said with a fake smile. He stood up but was suddenly halted when he couldn't carry his own weight.

"She's not." she replied firmly. "I came here because I wanted to meet you, and now you want to leave me?"

Oh...

Well, it's not like he was trying to hurt her feelings. But her sad expression really did bring him down. He had patience for people, if they weren't constantly tampering with him like a set of other people.

"Ah yea...sorry I'm just tired. I'd like to spend time with you also."

He sat back down again, but she stood up. His expression went confused, but she quickly eased him. She let go of his hand and focused both of hers towards her chest area. She slowly began to unbutton her top attire, only to be yelled out by the person she is trying to 'bond' with.

"Oi, Oi, what are you doing!?" he asked shielding his eyes, but leaving a small opening between his fingers. He heard something light hit the floor, his eyes widen as he notices it was her entire top. His hands were suddenly forced from his control, he was now faced with a pink bra that was far too small.

"It's fun, you'll like _it._" she informed. Before he could throw another argument, his faced was shoved inside the large cleavage of Sternritter 'P'. "You're squirming, are they not big enough?"

It's not they weren't big enough, it's just perhaps they were too big. He was struggling to breathe, but she didn't notice that. Being a straight forward person, she didn't take the time to make a complete introduction. Sex wasn't the only thing she wanted to do, she also wanted to spend lots of time together, but it was night. It didn't matter for her, she was a Sternritter. And since no one else is claiming him, she knew he could be hers in an instant. After much more struggle, Ichigo died down and began simply resting himself. After much more thinking, her strength also rested, believing that he was simply enjoying.

Ichigo gasped, he was finally free. He was close to dying just now, not just from suffocation, but also from blood loss. However, death struck him once more when powerful arms wrapped themselves around him. He couldn't even scream, but at least she wasn't trying to kill him in the other way.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry..." she said sincerely. Ichigo tried his best to just push her back a little, which she finally agreed to.

"It's okay...just don't do that again alright?" he replied with a happy tone. Her eyes stared up once more, his brown eyes were absolutely stunning. To her he looked more amazing right now than ever. It was strange, she was the only person to fall for him just this quickly, while everyone else took some time to develop.

Perhaps they were just made for each other.

Well that's what she thought.

"Kurosaki..." a deep-dark voice called from the sidelines. Ichigo quickly shifted his head towards his left. Bambietta stood there, with a narrowed expression, clearly not happy to see him being straddled by another girl, and to be worse, it was a comrade which she could not kill.

"Bambietta I...!" he didn't finished, he quickly used his low-level strength to try and lift The Power off, but made no do. Eventually she gave in, letting him go. Ichigo quickly got up and ran over, still happy to see his friend. He didn't notice the pink-haired beauties off stare, it wasn't like her other ones. It's as if her eyes are trying to decipher why he would leave her, and go for the Explosion. A true mystery, but above all, she felt jealous.

She lowered her eyes, "Do whatever you want. I'm done with you, _Ichigo._" she said before turning. He didn't have this time, he put her hand on her shoulder and looked into her jade blue eyes.

"...Sorry..." he said as soft as could. Now if that wasn't the softest, saddest, most regretful, most sincere apologies she's ever heard, then she truly has no heart. But everyone does. She stood still, completely fazed by his tone. He looked down at her, smiling that she didn't continue with her turn around. She suddenly noticed something on his face, something that needs to be washed away. She pulled out a small rag out of her pocket and spit on it, Ichigo has never seen such a girl with boyish antics. She then placed it below his nose, where stains of dried blood were remaining.

"You must have liked it a lot, huh?" she teased with a smirk.

"No! She almost killed me!" he replied, loud as ever. Eventually the two had a small laugh. Her old explosive attitude died down, now replaced with the one she had when the two first met. Her eyes lowered, but not in a negative way. By then the Glutton had showed up, she quickly accompanied the Power and asked why she was brutally thrown. She was once again ignored, but understood when she saw what her friend was staring at.

**Soul Society**

An old Head-Captain stairs off into the distance, vast valley of Soul Society, having neutral expression looming onto his face. He had just gotten word of something troubling occurring; many souls have disappeared throughout the realm. And no one has an idea why. One thought came to mind, or rather one man did. He knows things aren't going to go so well soon and only he knows he is only one to stop it. He does not want another incident like Aizen to occur, where the Gotei is forced to use a human to fight their battles.

Three minutes.

A loud shocking sound roared with his years, and only one other time in his entire life did he ever hear that sound. Yamamto turns around but only widens his eyes as a body was being hurled towards him. An old friend fell beside him, with life barely in his eyes.

Two minutes.

"Yamamoto Genryūsai," a deep voice called from ahead. The old man narrowed his eyes at the sight of the approaching fighters. He didn't say anything, words cannot describe the sudden rush of emotion running through his mind.

"The time of the Shinigami has come to an end, and yours will be even sooner. With this, we, the Vandenreich will invade the Seireitei in five days."

"…" He didn't even flinch.

"Still no response? I see, well then. Think of this as an act of kindness, but in the end, you will fall." The figure said turning his back around.

One minute.

"Oh and, don't think you can rely on that special piece of yours. He's ours now." He ended darkly. He wanted to know what he meant, but was too outright furious. He can easily sense the sudden disappearance of spiritual pressure in his barracks.

"They…ca…n…" a weak voice calls from below. The old man goes down and listens carefully to the close words of his old friend and student.

"…"

"They can erase it…they can steal it…" he managed to utter, using the last levels of strength his life could gather. Yamamto let one tears go down his cheek, one tear for all the years the two spent together.

"You're words will not be in vain, Chojiro." He uttered before rising up.

He slammed his fist into the ground, which caused the entire area to shake immensely. This meant one thing.

An emergency meeting.

Everyone could feel it, the immense heat and pressure running through the air. He was mad, no, mad was to light of a word to describe his feeling right now. He was outright ready to kill thousands of people, and with pleasure. He just hopes this doesn't lead to him backfiring, and that he will need another outside source for help. Ichigo has fought too hard for Soul Society, and he isn't even a member.

**Hueco Mundo**

Szayel stood at the base of the fortress, staring at his team. They were all bickering, mainly because they were all fraccione and not that disciplined. Well, some only being professional when there Espada master is with them. "Alright, what are your names? Just in case you die and I take your body for test subjects." he said with a funny smirk. They didn't take it as a joke at all, but still do as told.

"Sung-Sun,"

"Ggio Vega,"

"Apacci,"

"Findorr Calius!"

"Tesla,"

"Mila Rose,"

Tesla came on behalf of his friend's disappearance. He was quite sad when Starrk told him he went off, but he also noted that there was no way he could have died that easily against them. The Octava then looked over to Halibel, as if expecting her to say her name. Her eyes lowered, as if saying 'you better know who I am.' He took it as a joke and turned back around, facing the desert. "Let's go," she said before they all vanished with the sound of Sonido being rung.

They quickly arrived in the forest, it wasn't that far away from the fortress but it still was a good distance away. They all withdrew their blades and scattered around. Over the two years there mentality and strength have improved, but what really got them going was there mind progress. Aizen's words led them to believe they were naturally superior to the Shinigami, but that only led to their own down fall. Now, they all act individually and make sure not to underestimate anyone or anything. They also improved their relationships, becoming friends would lead to a more decisive victory. But this only happened because a certain Quinto Espada nearly killed a Sexta.

"We will travel in twos, what then next?" the blonde-haired beauty asked looking over.

"Well I'll need to preserve my energy, so every time you get a weakened hollow, bring it over here. I will then absorb its soul and power, fusing it into the Hogyoku." he said, prompting everyone to scatter around. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I will take a further look around, I assume you can handle things here." she said before leaving off on her own. She wasn't allowed to do that, but then again no one was really there to stop her. He watched from the distance, the fraccione battling it out against the large number of hollows. The Quincy did kill many, but then against there was just as many hollow as there were Humans alive. Perhaps a bit less, but still too many to be counted. He was just waiting until a more superior hollow comes about, it has been two years since they even took an interest in this forest. Only Aarionero came, and he stayed in the outer most layer, where only the weak were. The more powerful hollows lied in the depths, more towards the center and strongest area.

Even he fears going there, alone that is.

**Halibel**

The Tereca took it upon herself to go out and search deeper, perhaps they left some clues or notions that they are still staying. She comes to stop when something catches the corner of her eye. A small looking cave, just hidden within the center of a mountain portion. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she used her superb Sonido to approach the entrance. She landed, but wasn't too impressed with anything. However, when she kept going in, things became a bit strange.

There was blood, and lots of it. This wasn't hollow blood, so she immediately assumed they were still around here. She withdrew her blade and enhanced her Pesquisa, for her to be caught off guard in this situation would be shame to everything she had been working for these past two years. She had expected another engagement with someone, but she sort of expected it to be the Shinigami. Now that it's a common foe, things could quickly go in their favor. Unlike last time.

A light was seen, but it wasn't a light force, it was the end of the cave. She quickly jumped out, as if anticipating an army to lie beneath her. She was a bit disappointed, but still was shocked at the scene. She knew the area, it was a very intensive hollow strive, battles were fought here daily. In fact she was once here at one time, when she was first pointed to a Vasto Lorde. After that she went to the surface, done with consuming her fellow race.

Bodies were there, and lots of them. She recognizes them as Quincy body's, but didn't care for those. She also thought it was very amusing to see them die to Hollows, as if another fourth-party was in the entire three-way strife. Suddenly, an unknown body really catches her eyes. She walks over and lowers herself. The body was not that of a Quincy or a Hollow, but of a Shinigami. He had red hair and was caring notable Hollow Masks. She thought it was clever, using them to deceive the mindless Gillian.

The deceased corpse of Ashido Kano remained on the ground, hollows hadn't even come to look at the chaos. Whatever happened here must have been an intensive battle. He had many cuts, scars, and other wounds over his body but what really confused her was the mysterious holes in his body. She carefully placed her hands to investigate, 'Fire?' she asks herself. These holes were perfect in diameter, it's as if someone did a perfect shot...with it being coated with some sort of fire. It also looked as if he was clawed, but they were in spots that it took a hand to place.

*_BOOM*_

A suddenly explosion came, destroying the Shinigami's body. Halibel already sensed this and leaped into the air, not really caring that the body was destroyed. She looked over and narrowed her eyes at the sight. It wasn't a Quincy that attacked her, but a fellow Hollow. The Hollow was a high one, but no higher than herself. It had the appearance of reptilian lizard, except on a larger scale. It's eyes mixed with green and yellow, scales on its back and a long thick tail. Despite that it had a full conscious, meaning it was a Vasto Lorde.

"Heh, I thought you arrancar were all dead." he said with a hint of sadness and disappointment.

"Why would you think that?" she said, raising any eyebrow.

"Well, it's just these fuckers here came out of nowhere, killing many of us. Want to hear something crazy?"

… She didn't move.

"We've been fighting that Shinigami for hundreds of years, and this one time we both came together, crazy isn't it? That all the time we spent against each other, this one time we came as one and fought side by side. Now everyone's dead, but I consider him more of a comrade and friend then you arrancar will ever be."

"I see, good work then." she replied, not really caring about the story he was sharing.

"You people...I hate you people so much." he said lowering his eyes. She wasn't fazed, many hollow dislike the arrancar for joining Aizen and betraying their own race. "We all believed you controlled this world, some even praised. They all believed you would make sure not out siding forces would come against us. That's what we all thought, but then it happened."

"What happened?" she asked, pretending to care.

"My friends...my family, they all died. Those Quincy things despise more than the Shinigami. They came in small groups, we easily butchered them. Then there stronger ones came, and that's when we struggled. We controlled this area of the forest, and I'm sure deeper down its chaos."

"I see, keep at it then." she said before turning her back, ready to head back towards the rest of the group. As she expected, the reptilian didn't take that too lightly. A gray cero was sent flying past her, she was lucky to dodge that. She turned back around and narrowed her eyes, she didn't want to have to fight, but isn't going to let someone walk all over her.

Not again.

"No, now that I've lost everyone, I've got nothing to lose. I'll kill you all for letting everyone die. They sacrificed themselves for you." he spoke with a deep amount of pain and sadness. Those fellow hollows he was with were the only thing he had, and now, he has nothing.

"If that's how you feel, then at least I can put you to use." she said before reading herself. "What is your name?" she asks. He ignored the request and quickly revealed his own weapon. A curved-like cleaver which literally was a part of his left arm. Not only that, she could also tell his razor-sharp teeth were also a huge threat.

He leaped at her with killing intent, clearly no longer ready to chat. She lifted her blade and easily came into a stale mate. He cursed at her strength, he truly believed that if she was never an arrancar, he could easily kill her.

Vanish

"GUH!" he suddenly screamed, in the corner of his eyes he can see the Espada looming over him, and the original he thought he clashed blades with was just an after images. Still, with a large slash on his back, he managed to swing his arm back, cutting a small piece of her hair.

She didn't mind since it was already messy. She placed her left foot on his chest and violently sent him down to the ground, the force was strong it actually created a small explosion to occur. Her blade was then charged with yellow spiritual energy, "Ola Azul!" she uttered before sending the power down.

"Cero!" he managed to utter. His grey-like wide cero was sent beaming out of his open right palm, but as soon as it came in contact with Ola Azul, the result was bad for him. The yellow beam dived it's self in, cutting through the strong resistance the cero possessed. He widened his eyes in agony as he brutally stabbed in the shoulder.

The problem with normal Vasto Lorde is that they don't have much to offer. They can only possess so few abilities it makes them look weak to the arrancar, who have gained many abilities. The man made a sudden smirk, even with the large amount of blood rushing down his body. He raised his reiatsu, which had a grey-blue like color. It's powerful, around Grimmjow's level. She widened her eyes as his cleaver began to gain a sudden projection, it was an enhanced larger version of the normal cleaver.

"Muerte Cleaver (Death Cleaver)." he uttered before its final form came. Around his arm was a large reiatsu filled curved blade-like weapon, it was created from his reiatsu alone. It's similar to her own ability, to create water. But this was on a smaller-scale.

She raised her own levels, but she was not impressed enough to release her sword. Her pressure reached the skies, it's immense yellow light shining in the forest, everyone one felt. Even people in Las Noches felt it. The Vasto Lorde charged with his new power, but he was not determined enough to win. He was filled with sadness, like a hollow normally would be. But this was a different case. He found something to fill him in, but now that they're gone, he doesn't seek a will strong enough to live.

Her sword was vibrating from the intensity, she didn't spend these past years doing nothing. Sure, she spent a long time making sure her Fraccione were stronger, but she had time for herself.

He slashes his cleaver, sending the projectile directly towards her. She responded by slowly raising her blade, but then slashing the air current in front of her, as if he was basically in front of her.

"Cero." she uttered coldly, his eyes shoot open as an immense amount of reiatsu was sent coming out him. He puts his arms out in front of his face, shielding him from the attack. But this Cero was a bit different than the common one. Instead of it being focused in a way of obliteration, she changed it into a form which made it just as if she slashing the person dead on. Except, the energy was long length wise, and it was hard to dodge.

His arms were easily cut off, by then such pain filled his mind that his brain was forced to go black. He couldn't even handle the attack, his mind lost it. She stood above his body, completely calm despite almost losing control of her attack. 'It's still not perfect.' she told herself, noting the large change in pressure she was faced with. She still didn't know what to do with him, with that last look on his face, it's as if he wanted to die. She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to search for a good decision.

"You and your friends sacrifices will not go in vain." she said aloud before grasping his body. She threw it over her should and headed back towards the head point.

**Szayel**

The group gains a sense of weariness when they notice the leader of the team has been quite for a while. Just a moment ago they felt a massive spike of her reiatsu. That alone was enough to gather most of the hollows in the area towards her direction. The Octava could determine she was battling another hollow, and a powerful one.

"Where's Halibel-sama?" Mila Rose asked looking over to the pink-haired man. Without the Tereca he would be in charge, but it's not like he's some prophet.

"I don't know, why ask me?" he replied in a cold tone. Completely disregarding the amount of attachment her Fraccione had for the Tereca.

"Let's just go, she's probably dead." Ggio Vega said, causing the three to sneer and curse at.

"The hell we will, and you're going to stay with us!" Apacci retorted.

"Yea right, Baraggan-sama would never forgive me if I died for another Espada, and her of all people!" he replied. The Ocatva sided and rubbed his temples, he truly hated dealing with these people who acted like children to him.

"Fine go ahead kill each other, more experiments and sacrifices for me!" he yelled with a sadistic laughter. They all flinched and became quiet, not daring to say anything further. Eventually with long moments of silence, the Blonde did reach them, but she was not alone. She was carrying the Vasto Lorde on her back, which caused her fellow Arrancar to widen their eyes. She was probably the only one there who could possible take him on.

"As expected of the Queen." Szayel said with a grin. She kept her eyes lowered and threw the body next to him. Even after the victory, she did not feel the satisfaction of winning.

"No need to praise. Hurry, take his soul, he's almost dead." she commanded. He nodded and placed the purple sphere-like orb upon the Vasto Lorde, his body was then transformed into a bright white light. The light flashed towards the Hogyoku like a vacuum, it absorbed his soul and grew immensely.

At that moment loud and far Hollow roars were heard through the Arrancar ears, they somehow knew something was up with Forest.

"We should get going, we made much more progress than I had expected. That Vasto Lorde had a large portion of power left, was he holding back?" he asked curiously, wondering why he could have been taken down so quickly. Even if it was the Tereca, the fight should have been much more devastating.

"He held back everything, his emotions override him. And he wasn't even an arrancar." she answered with a sigh. "Let's go." she said walking ahead of the group. Everyone nodded and followed her steps.

**Day Two**

Ichigo stood in place with determined eyes, completely focused on his new teacher. Yhwach was in front of him, ready for instructing. The only reason why he chose himself to show Ichigo how to gather reishi, is because he knows how hard-headed he is, and only he knows that Ichigo can handle intense enduring training. And since it was Yhwach, people gathered to watch.

"This will be the only time I will train you, ever." he informed coldly, as if training Ichigo would be the worst possible thing he could do. "This won't take long, for me that is. If you can't keep up then you will die."

While Ichigo pretended to pay attention, he can see a group of spectators in the distance. Some familiar faces, and some new ones. Bambietta had her normal stern look on, but was happy to see him. Meninas was to her side, now once more forming stars in her eyes. Giselle and Liltotto stood side by side also, with the Zombie cheering.

Then there was a new face.

She is a tall and well-endowed woman, with long, green hair. She has green eyes, prominent eyelashes and thin, thunderbolt shaped eyebrows. Her attire is a heavily modified and revealing variation of the regular Sternritter's white uniform, consisting of the typical double-breasted jacket, which she keeps tied up to reveal her midriff and unbuttoned, as well as removing the fabric on the sides, to display her cleavage.

Candice had a lewd smirk on her face as she stared down. Ichigo couldn't help but tense up when she began ravishing her own lips with her long tongue.

"That's fine." Ichigo responded calmly, hoping to forget that scene.. "I've trained like this for powers before." he added in, remembering the time he first lost his Shinigami powers because of Byakuya.

"Yes, and remember, you're not training to gain those back. You're learning the blood Quincy powers, the Shinigami ones you once had were given by Kuchiki Rukia, correct?" he asked, getting a nod from Ichigo. He only nodded because he was done talking, he didn't know for sure if all of his powers were given by Rukia. Clearly not considering he formed his own powers and own signature move.

"I know, let's just go." he said, almost threatening.

"Fine. As you already know, Quincy gather the resishi around them, and then you combine it using Reiryoku to create our weapons. But in your case, we will use reiatsu, since you're more familiar with it." he said before reaching into his coat. He unraveled an odd looking blade, Ichigo has seen a blade very similar to that one before. This has the form of an ornate sword, a reminiscent of a Chinese Daodao. It had a cross-guard shaped like a bird.

"I've seen that before, Bambietta has one like that." Ichigo said, remembering the sudden blade she used to execute the invading Hollows. The Emperor's expression lowered, he obviously doesn't like being compared to his lower members. And it was even more obvious that it was her idea to copy him, but no one seemed to care.

"Most Quincy use bows, and weapons comprised of pure reishi. Once you become more advanced, you will able to materialize the sword, and it can be a replacement for your Zanpaktou." he replied. Ichigo didn't bother commenting on how ridiculous it was to compare a reishi created sword to a Zanpaktou. He knew his sword was so much better than the one Ywhach is wielding, it was baffling to his mind.

...

"Let's begin, try forming a weapon with the creativity of your mind. Let the atmosphere come to you, and whatever you do, do not focus the energy within your hands." he instructed. Ichigo took a stoop back and held his hands out, he closed his eyes and began imaging a weapon, a bow to be exact. It was quite obvious that the bow is the easiest weapon to form, at it is the first and most common tool. "To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between Reishi and Reiryoku as a source of power. Since you inherited your mother's powers, being a powerful Quincy should come naturally. And since you already know the advanced methods of sighting and expelling reiatsu, it should be even easier."

The King watched as tiny bits of the surround area began emitting from the ground, they soon approached Ichigo but in small quantities. As he expected, they were more focused towards the center and parts of his body instead of them being into weapons. They coated his arms instead of being in the open palm of his hands.

"No. Stop." he suddenly said in a loud, dark tone. Ichigo flinched and lost his concentration, but was obviously upset about.

"What the hell!?" he yelled.

"You were doing it wrong, remember you're not a Shinigami. Stop focusing it in your body, remember it does NOT come from your body, it comes from around you." he replied, just as angry and frustrated. He was never the best teacher to his subordinates. Ichigo silently cursed, which didn't go unnoticed by the emperor. He closed his eyes and tried again.

**One Hour Later**

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Have you given up?"

"No!" he shot back, a low dead-panned expression formed on his face. Ichigo released his frustration and calmed himself. The bored spectators had already left, but five girls decided to stay back and keep an eye on him. More directly, on each other.

He tried once more, but with a similar result. However, Ywhach noticed something different as he stares into Ichigo. The reishi particles are going towards points of his body, but some are escaping into the right direction, the right direction being his palms. Ichigo felt something odd as well, he felt as if someone was doing everything for him. His eyes were already open, but it wasn't his mind that was focused on the gathering. Someone was there, someone was with him, and someone was assisting him.

He soon lost his focus, and the gathering that was in the other parts of his body suddenly was attracted to his open palms. The particles began to shape and morph into the desired weapon, but since this was his first time, he had to get it to the weakest.

A bow

A light-blue, large bow was formed. His first weapon shining in his hands, but he wasn't too impressed with himself. He spent so much time on just learning the first basic move, he would need to speed everything up.

"Finally. Now, don't be too amazed. This is a very basic thing, even the lowest of the low can do that."

Well that shattered his pride.

"We will learn how to fire one shot, and then we are done for the day. Well, I am." he said, causing Ichigo to form a puzzled expression. They only just started the real training. "The reishi is only in the bow, try expanding it or focusing it into the hold." he instructed. Ichigo nodded and concentrated, his eyes darted on the string. He pulled it back, which magically formed a light-blue arrow. He released it, but the complete opposite happened. Instead of it going straight, fast line it went bad.

The arrow hit the ground, but only a few feet in front of him. The Emperor's expression went dead-panned, completely annoyed by his lack of progression. "I'm done, it's up to you to finish this. Tomorrow you will go to Seiren. There is a location called Funft Field (Fifth Field). There you will learn to dodge and to fire at the same time." he said before turning his back. Ichigo watched as he headed towards his palace, completely void and unimpressed by Ichigo's progression. Just then the other spectators left, excluding a few who came for... other reasons. Ichigo didn't stop, he already had massive amounts of stamina to being with. So he could go on for hours, perhaps days of doing this. It's not as if it was exhausting, he was only firing one arrow.

He tries again, but with the same result. It's not so much difficult, it's just he can't focus his attention on where the arrow would go. He decides that this isn't the best spot to train, perhaps knowing the fact that there are five girls staring at him make it a bit harder than usual.

Surprising all of them, a sudden green luminescence appeared below his feet.

Vanish

They didn't know where he went, but he's sure is gone. The Explosion widened her eyes, she had never seen him use such a power before. They couldn't even sense him, it's as if he used some sort of teleporting ability. Perhaps on only humans can use.

**Ichigo**

_'With the little reiatsu I have, I was able to use Bring Light...weird.'_ he said to himself as he enters his room. What made it so weird was that his Fullbringer was stolen by Gingjo, but then again, is Bringer Light part of someone's Fullbring? Or is it something that is just attached to his body? Whatever, he's at peace with no pressure from anyone.

"Watcha' doooin?" a familiar child-like voice calls from behind. Ichigo flinched and lost his balance, completely shocked by the voice of Giselle. He was sure no one was following him, in fact he remembers seeing her back by the open area. Ichigo quickly got up, slightly embarrassed by sudden surprise.

"How the hell did you get it? He asked, still a bit weary on how she got here.

"Weeeeell, you left and there was nothing else to do."

"I asked how..." he mumbled.

"You were struggling, plus I wanted to save you from her." she replied, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

_'Her?'_ he thought, who could she be talking about? It's as if she's implying he's scared to meet someone. "Alright, can you help me then?" he asked with a smile. Although, in the back of his mind he was starting to become very odd about Giselle, she really freaks him out. Despite that, he is more comfortable with her than anyone else. Her goofy attitude makes him feel a bit relaxed, and more friendly. Training with Bambietta...could be chaotic, especially for his health. He knows how much she enjoys toying with him, making him feel embarrassing...hurting him.

Giselle pressed her fingers against the heart on her belt. Ichigo watched as a short bow popped out above her. The arms of the bow are shaped like linked bones, she takes a hold of the heart portion with one hand and pulls the reishi string back.

"Heilig Pfeil!" she uttered before one small arrow, it hit the wall, completely crumbling it.

"...Thanks..." he mumbled.

Now for Ichigo, forming the bow isn't as complicated as it was before, it's starting to come naturally. Giselle stood next to him, and for once, he saw a true happy smile. Not a lewd one, or one that meant she wanted someone to hurt her. He instructed him to watch, and he did so without complaint. She slowly pulled it back, and once again, fired another arrow.

It's not that doing it was complicated. Ichigo just cannot seem to actually use the bow, since it is very foreign to him. The Zombie took a note of this and placed her own weapon back. She walked behind Ichigo, which scared him. She then grabbed his arms and placed them in the right position. It's ironic, normally a guy would be the one to show a girl how to handle a certain object, but it didn't matter in this case. Ichigo really did need help, and he's grateful he got someone friendly.

"Like this," she said before guiding his hands. The placement was always key, without then he would fail to shoot any type of arrow. "You can ignore some of what his Majesty says, everyone has their own style. He just likes keeping tradition." she noted. Ichigo nodded, and decided to try something else. Instead of gathering more reishi, he implemented his own reiatsu from his body. Doing so his energy and stamina would be decreased, but it could be easier. "I don't know if that will work, that's Shinigami stuff'."

He kept his concentration, ignoring her words. Suddenly, the reishi bow and arrow changed. The color turned to dark red, and the energy was amassing. Giselle kept quiet, thinking that if she comments it will ruin his train of focus. She moved his hands back, causing the string to be pulled back as well. She then moved her hands off, letting Ichigo be in full control. He was shaking, but soon released the arrow.

It flew just as any other one would, except when coming into contact with the wall, it suffered an explosive fate.

"Good!" she yelled, happy with his first successful shot. Still, something confused her, _'Was that...Hollow reiatsu?'_ she asked herself. At first it felt like Shinigami reiatsu, which wasn't surprising. But when it turned red, that's when she began to question to everything. _'Hollow...and Shinigami?_' It just didn't add up. There was no way he could have both, his body would be unstable and would probably die from it.

"Yea...thanks." he replied looking down, a warm smile appeared on his face. Giselle's heart fluttered.

"Keep going..." she said quietly, she slightly felt surprised on how she suddenly feels. He nodded and charged up another arrow, it fired as the first one did. He kept doing this until he was completely out of stamina, it was exhausting while focusing his little reiatsu. If he was on his prime then he could do this for countless hours.

The small destruction was strong enough to attract three searching females, who were astounded to see such progress. Bambietta entered first, wondering if it was someone else who was destroying the large room of her friends. "Ichigo!" she yelled, but narrowed her eyes at the sight. Of course, Giselle had to infuriate her two friends by placing herself in between the arms of the orange-haired Quincy. She was even facing them, as if mocking. Ichigo didn't even know how she got there, he still had the red bow in his hands. "Nevermind." she said, as if angry for herself for even caring.

"Oi wait, I actually did it." he replied, he smiled when she turned her head back around. She widened her eyes at the sight of the bow, it was very unique. While many people here had strange powers, he had filled his own with sources from another race. The Glutton and the Power were also shocked.

"Yep, we did it together!" The Zombie yelled, now jumping on Ichigo's back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held herself. "We do many things...together." she said, now in a luscious tone. Ichigo tensed when he felt something wet on his cheek. In the corner of his eyes he could see the long black hair, but her head now up to his own. Gigi placed a nice kiss on his cheek, causing him to go red. It wasn't that bad, she could have done a lot worse. But he still felt awkward and uncomfortable.

Giselle got off and approached the group, the ones that actually cared were blown away by her action, even jealous. "Don't be sad you two, you can have him tomorrow and the next!" she said with a smirk. The Zombie then walked past them, the smirk changed into a victorious grin.

...

The room was silent, no one not knowing what to say. Ichigo looked over to Meninas, her body was flaring with aura. "I uh...don't know why she did that..." he said truthfully.

"It's fine." Bambietta said calmly. "As long as you didn't know, it's not your fault."

"Yea! I had no-"

"Just be ready for tomorrow." she said, interrupting him. The tone had many emotions towards it, dark, angry, sad, SADISTIC. He really, didn't like that tone. Before he knew it, she vanished away. He sighed and laid on his bed. By now the Power left, with surprisingly, no words.

"It's like you want to die." The Glutton noted, taking the spot next to him.

"No...It's just everything seems to go against Me." he replied, closing his eyes. Training was taking a toll on his body, but he was glad that he progressed this far. Still, the worry of his black-haired friend is looming in his mind. He hopes he can reconcile with her. He just got done calming her down before, and now he just got kissed by another black-haired girl. He really has the worst luck, he just can't seem to fully ease her.

**Day III**

Ichigo was lucky enough to gain a full nights rest without the disturbance of some troubled females. Well, that's what he thought for now. When his brain fully awoke, so did his eyes, but so did the feeling of pain. "G-Giselle?" he stutters. The Zombie was happily laying on top of him, her noes touching his, as they perfectly matched together. She wasn't even blinking, her eyes just shining against his own. He didn't know where to moves his hands, whether to keep her in places from falling off, or to just throw her off.

"You sleep a lonnnnnnnng time." she pointed out.

"Yea...can you get off?" he asks nicely.

"Sorry, I just like hanging out with you!" she replied with a fake frown. She jumped of, leaping onto the ground. Ichigo got up as well, fearing that if he lays down for too long something bad might happen. He really didn't know how to act against her, it's not like she ruthlessly woke him during his slumber. She was different, but in a positive way. Yes, it was creepy for her to suddenly be on him while he was sleeping.

"Were you...there the whole night?" he asked.

"Nope, I went to Bambi-chan's room for a while. She didn't seem to mind either."

"That's good." he replied, happy to know her patience was now high, and that must mean she is a bit more calm.

"Yea but she was holding everything in, saving it for you."

Oh, well that was good to know.

*KNOCK*

A sudden knock on the door grabbed their attention. Giselle quickly got it, but lowered her eyes at who decided to bring themselves up. Two men, one partially bald and the other with a unique scar on his lip. They both let themselves in, pushing the Zombie aside as if she was nothing. This luckily went unnoticed by Ichigo. "He doesn't look like much." Bazz-B said taking a full look at Ichigo's appearance. He was about to say something back, but Giselle suddenly had a small laugh, gaining everyone's attention.

"What's so funny?" he asks, getting slightly annoyed.

"For you of all people, to be judging others on appearance...you are sure a hot head huh?" she finished with a cold tone, as if now he was nothing to her. He ignored it for now, clearly remembering what happened last time he tried striking her down.

"So what do you want?" Ichigo finally asked, clearly not happy with the way Bazz spoke to the Zombie.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves huh? Bazz-B, Sternritter 'H', The Heat. And were here to getcha' to the training ground, orange boy." the God-hawk man said with a smirk. Normally the man would have straight up challenged him to a fight. But the words of 'He lost his powers' sort of rang in his mind. There was no way he would get him while he's weak, when his potential is great.

"Cang Du, Sternritter 'I', The Iron." the black-haired man said holding his hand out. Cang was a friendlier person, especially towards his comrades. Ichigo took the handshake without hesitation, returning the respect. "We should get going, she's going to be pissed if he's late."

He had an idea of he was talking about, but didn't want to ask. "I'll go to!" Giselle said grabbing a hold of his arm. He cautiously looked down, "I don't want to get lost!" she noted. Oh, Ok then. He nodded and smiled, but he knew she had a better idea on Silbern than he did. But of course, where would arguing get him?

As the four made many turns and swings down the hallway, Ichigo began to see many people stare at him. It's as if there saluting him good bye, as if he was going to die or something. He's watching some weird people, he even saw one large man floating on top of a white basket.

Then there was the mask man, what was his deal. "Hello hero!" he said as Ichigo walked passed. He gave a friendly node and looked straight ahead. There was another child, he had a messy blonde hair with red eyes. He had a deliberate smirk on his face, as if joyed to see him.

And there she was, not Bambietta, but the other female which he has yet to meet. She was leaning back on the side entrance doors, a vicious grin on her face. "Don't even think about it." Cang says in a threatening tone. Ichigo couldn't help but stare, her body was a bit exposing. She didn't even hear those words, she just kept ravishing her lips and having her gaze on Ichigo. As he walked past she made an off sound, one that a woman would only make in a very intimate position. The sound caused him to blush, but he desperately tried to cover it.

Ichigo enters a dark hallway, which then leads to a massive training field. The area was black, but there were holes in the ceiling which give barely enough visibility to see one another. "Good luck, and don't die! After all of this me and you are going at it." the God-hawk man said before kicking Ichigo through the entrance. He stumbled and fell to the ground. He was standing before someone, someone who had mixed feelings as she looked down. Ichigo looked up and smiled at Bambietta, he held his hand out hoping she would help him up. Her look was very neutral, not showing any happiness but at the same time not being fueled by frustration.

She turned around, "Let's begin." she stated, leaving him behind. He frowned and lifted himself up, now sudden losing the mood to train. "You will learn how to properly dodge while firing arrows, and I also want to show you a common power among us."

"Common power?" he asked now interested.

"Yes, think of it as a high-powered unique shot, it can be used for executions as well." she answered now turning back around to face him. The two stood on opposite sides, facing one another. "It is called Heilig Pfeil. I will say this once, in order to do it you just need to focus everything into the one arrow. You can design your own in a unique way later, but the basic way is to even suck the reishi from the bow to the arrow, it then becomes an ultimate weapon." she explained simply.

He nodded and prepared his reishi comprised bow, he then filled it with reiatsu, causing it to turn red. He waited for something to happen, but nothing came. She had her eyes closed, as if meditating. 'At least she isn't getting angry.' he told himself. He feels as if fighting her in an angry or unstable state can end badly for anyone. He eventually gains an unintentional smile from just looking at her.

"Now then...are you ready Kurosaki?" she asks forming a very vicious grin.

"Y-Yea..." he stutters. At that moment she begins to imagine the things she has seen him do with other woman, by this she can fuel her instincts. Her instincts being natural sadistic ones, and once she's had that anger, she can enjoy it even more.

"Good because...**YOU'RE GOINA FUCKIN DIE! LICHT REGEN!"**

The scream already sent him jumping, but not only that he is suddenly faced with a shower of high-speed of arrows. His eyes shoot open and his mind goes blank, the only thought that he can manage to run through his white brain is to dodge. Running is literally useless, there is no way he is standard run can dodge that. He quickly uses bringer light and leaps above the oncoming attack, but his eyes never leaving her.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he yells back, but she only has that familiar grin. He returns the attack by shooting one average red arrow towards her direction, which she dodges easily be tilting her head.

Boom

Ichigo feels a sudden wave of heat onto his legs, he panics when he notices the arrows that were lodged into the wall suddenly exploded. He didn't have time to scream or yell, he only had to focus himself on Bringer Light. The step movement is the only thing keeping him alive, and without he would have been killed long ago.

He watched carefully was as she removed her bow. But then he really got scared when she revealed her reishi sword. It looked horrifying; it's as if it was made to bisect its victims. He feels bad for the people that had to actually face that blade in contact before.

He never thought the explosions were that difficult to go against, mainly because he never has gone against them. But this time he regretted every action of angering the Explosion. Along with her chase with a sword, she was throwing large amounts of reishi and reiatsu towards him, it then of course it exploded. A very devastating signature move, he was lucky she was holding back. It's just her normal sadistic nature has kicked in, and she's has been wanting to do this for a while.

It's not like she wanted him dead, she just wanted to have that joy of inflicting pain on another person.

Ichigo, unfortunately, was not a masochist. So he was above all, was not enjoying this. He had to keeps his mind entirely focused on dodging these bombs, it was just a mess. He tried firing arrows but he would always be in fear that he would be hit.

_'What are you afraid?'_ he asked himself, although it felt as if the thought was forced into him. He was afraid of being hit, but at the same time he was afraid of being slashed. This is training, he shouldn't be terrified like he is. Perhaps it's just that's Bambietta who's trying to kill him, if it had been someone like Bazz then he would have had an easier time. He just knows her too well, he knows what she likes and will do.

"C'mon Kurosaki, I don't want to kill you, I just want to hurt you!"

Oh well, at least he didn't have to worry about dying.

**'Harden the fuck up.'** he told himself, or did he? He flinched at this thought, he wasn't really someone who would tell himself to do things. They just sort of came naturally in his mind, he would never say them out loud. He took his own advice and lessened up a little. He did a swift spin and shot one high-speed arrow at Sternritter 'E'. She was surprised, but it exploded before it came even close to her. Her reishi control was phenomenal, to be able to use it with such a high-speed reaction is lethal.

'I will say this once, in order to do it you just need to focus everything into the one arrow. You can design your own in a unique way later, but the basic way is to even suck the reishi from the bow to the arrow, it then becomes an ultimate weapon.'

He took a note of her words and charged another arrow, except now he focused more on that, then running away. He suddenly felt that feeling once more, as it he was being led to his ability rather than trying to figure it out on his own. His body began to change colors once more, the red darkened and the arrow became entirely pitch black with a coat of red on its sight. He could at the send of it a small human skull with black markings on it.

What a weird symbol.

"Heilig Pfeil!" he uttered, completely shocking the Sternritter. Ichigo released the power at such high volume it created an aura of that trailed behind. A pitch black arrow which had its size increase by the immense reiatsu that was poured into it

**Later**

Dead

No, he wasn't actually dead. He looked dead, just by the high amount of blood around his body. Dodging explosions isn't something people can just do. You literally have to be far away to be completely protected against it.

The training grounds were not that large either, the space was relatively small and unfavorable for Ichigo. His body was still intact, it's just that there were small fragments of reishi arrows and terrain stuck into his body.

He couldn't move his body, and he couldn't even manage to get up. He watched as she slowly walked over. Her smirk went into small frown. She had hoped she would gain more adrenaline and ecstasy through her sadistic tendencies.

She holds her hand out, but fails to notice he is in a paralysis state at the moment. When Ichigo ignores it, his eyes began to close. Darkness hit him, but only from blood loss. He would need to attend the infirmary now.

**Spectating**

The arena was closed for outsiders, with the exception of Ywhach of course. He alongside Hascwalth were the ones monitoring his progress.

"He isn't doing as well as we had anticipated, your Majesty." 'B' said, causing the Emperor to look over.

"He works better in battle, the only reason why I wanted her to go against him is because I thought he would be more comfortable training. It seems though I was wrong. Either way, he only needed to know that. In battle he will learn his fighting style then, it's what has worked for him in the past." he replied, wise as ever. The Second in command couldn't believe how someone's fighting style was developed through fighting, rather than learning it prior. It just didn't add up, but many things about Ichigo didn't make sense.

"That reiatsu of his...it seems darker than Shinigami." he also noted.

"Yes...it is very odd. I'm starting to believe that he was born with something more than natural skills of a Shinigami."

"What do you mean by that?" the blonde-haired man asked.

"I don't know for sure, but there is something even stranger with him...perhaps it was when his mother was attacked."

**Karakura Town**

After leaving a passed out Karin back at her home, Nel decides to look around for her other human friends. It wasn't that hard to find them, using her pesquisa was simple really. She looked over to her right and uses her superb Sonido to fast travel her way there.

The human world looked so peaceful, people just walking about their days. The Cuatro takes a good note at the interaction between the humans as well. The way they hold hands and don't let go, to anyone who doesn't know what that means, it signifies they don't want the other lost.

But she could easily figure it out it means a lot more than that.

'_Urahara Shop…'_ she said aloud in her mind. This is where she is picking up the most frequent signs of reiats.

The door was locked.

Smash

The door was open.

Her eyes lower when she sees a small boy with red hair sweeping the floor. Except his expression was widened with fear when he took a notice on how terrifying Nel looked. Her sword made her really intimidating to the human boy.

"Hello!" she says cheerfully.

"H-Hi…" he stutters back. "There underground…" he said slowly backing away. Nel nodded and walked passed him. He watched closely as she leaped down into a huge pit.

'_What the hell…'_ he told himself.

Despite being in the city, and entering the shop, she was still undetected by the shop keeper. He was just too busy testing and training certain things. Certain things that he had obtained when Ichigo was still around.

The fourth Espada noticed her other orange-haired friend, except she was female. She was quietly concentrating herself on her shield maintenance and healing powers. Something which cannot be helped if she is disturbed.

"INOUE!" she yelled grabbing her from behind.

"N-Nel!?" she yelled surprised and freaked out by the appearance of her old friend. Urahara, Chad, and Tessai all looked over and they to, shot their eyes open at the sight of an Espada.

"Well, well…this is an unwelcomed surprise." Urahara said rubbing the back of his head. They all walked over and introduced themselves, except there a few people missing.

"Hello Sado!" she says with a bow. He replies back with his own.

"Hey." He replied shortly.

"Where's Ichigo and glasses?" she asked looking around. She didn't sense Ichigo at all, but she still hoped he was around somewhere. Everyone looked away and formed a frown.

"Ishida-kun's…around, but I haven't seen him lately. Kurosaki-kin…has been missing." She replied sadly.

"Oh…"

Even her words were depressing to their ears.

"He's fine." Chad said, hoping to gain everyone's hopes up.

"Yes of course he is. But that doesn't mean we haven't stopped looking form him." The shop keeper said while browsing on his computer. They couldn't understand what he was doing, but it must have been something productive.

"Right, we've just been wondering on what had happened as well. After he defeated Aizen, he lost his Shinigami powers so he tried looking for some others and well…lost them." He explained.

"Lost them?" she asked tilting her head.

"Yes…a man stole them, but he's gone. After that Kurosaki-kun became depressed, and well…disappeared with someone."

"I see…" she replied neutrally, trying to hold in her own emotion.

"I hope he's doing okay…." Orihime said looking down.

**Infirmary**

Ichigo was not okay. In fact the word okay had to be the exact opposite from what he was feeling right now. _'Why is everyone here a sadist…'_ he asked himself. The nurse just so happened to be female, and in fact, she made his pain a lot worse than it had to be.

For one she didn't warn him when putting on alcohol to the wounds, in fact she pressed the entire bottle against it.

"Kukuku, be right back sweetie." She said before taking off. Luckily for him, a lot of people get hurt here. This means she has to use a lot of chemicals to help them. Chemicals that also burn and harm the patient more so than helping them.

Ichigo closed his eyes, just enjoying the sensation of not moving. His body relaxed, with no one here to bother or disturb him. It was truly something amazing.

"Dang, you got beat pretty badly. I mean I've seen people get killed here, and it was a lot less gruesome than watching that." Liltotto said appearing before him. He already knew she was coming, but he didn't mind her. At least there was someone who didn't enjoying hurting him he could talk to.

"Yea, yea whatever. I'm just weak right now, that'll change once I'm out." He replied looking over.

"Out? His Majesty has plans before you go off on your own." She said causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

She thought about this, she knew how to put him in a position where he would feel compelled to go. If she straight out told him there was a war going to happen then me might reconsider everything, she couldn't have that. So, she decided just to keep something away from his knowledge.

It's for the best.

"Were going to be having an invasion on Hueco Mundo, to capture the Hollows." She said.

"Heuco Mundo? Why are we going there?"

"Well, you're going. I don't know for sure if I'm going to be. The mission is to just capture the arrancar, like how we got that Espada." She answered.

Ichigo didn't know why the hell they would want arrancar in the first place. His experience with them isn't a good one. The only exception is Nel, and she's just a child so it's not like they would want her. Still, does he really care about them?

No, what good have they done. They served Aizen, they almost killed his friends. Well, even if he excluded the Shinigami ones, his human friends were also in danger.

Ulquiorra, he remembers that unfortunately. He was going to kill him, Ishida, and Orihime, since Aizen had no use for her any longer.

"I see…" he finally replied.

"Are you okay? Do you like them?" she asked, question his motives.

"No…I don't." he answered coldly. The Glutton had an invisible smile on her face, it was nice having to successfully trick someone. It's not that she wants to, it's just there is no other option.

"I'll be going to lunch then, before everything is all gone."

And with that, she turned around and vanished.

Ichigo closed his eyes once more, this time he felt no one approaching. Lunch must be a huge deal for everyone. Still, he had a lot to think about.

He really hopes someone doesn't come in the room and kills him. He knows people have a dislike towards him, just from the things Liltotto has told him.

"You're not like me, huh? Good lucks, but bad with woman." A sarcastic tone said from his right. "I mean yea, you even got the pink head girl for ya, but that don't mean much." He said again crossing his arms.

Ichigo's eyes shoot open, he didn't even sense anyone come near him. It was man, who has medium length black hair, with a strand hanging down in front of his face, reaching his mouth. In addition to his Sternritter uniform, he wears an ornamental bracer on his left arm. He has a thin face with pronounced cheekbones and markings running from the ends of his eyebrows to the corners of his eyes. He also gave a weird vibe, just by his looks Ichigo could tell this man was off.

The thing that confused him to the most, was not that he caught him off guard. It's just he was leaning on the wall beside him. The one not near the open door.

It's as if he just teleported in, or perhaps, used a portal.

"How the hell did you get in here?" he asked, not even considering what rank the man is.

"Good question, my name is Askin Nakk Le Vaar, Stenritter 'D', the deathdealing." He answered, but that wasn't for the right question.

"I didn't ask for your name, I asked, HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE."Ichigo replied in a louder and slow tone.

"We all can get places where we want to be."

"What are you even talking about…?"

"Nothing, does it matter how I got in? I'm here aren't I? I just wanted to chat and relax. I know you want to, after seeing you die a few times back there."

"Does everyone have to come and remind me…"

"A few, anyways I just thought to know ya'. I like meeting knew people." He said getting closer to the bed. He made a very loud yawn and then did something that freaked Ichigo out.

He got into the large bed with him.

"What the hell are you doing!? Get out!" Ichigo yelled backing away.

"Woah! Calm down, I was just tired is all. There's nothing wrong with that…" he said making himself comfortable. Ichigo couldn't believe how laid back the man was, there's something called personal space.

"I'm leaving." He stated before recklessly getting out of bed. The pain was strong, but the man made him feel very uncomfortable, even more so than Giselle does.

"Everyone here is so lame." He said before closing his own eyes. At that moment a certain nurse walked in, except he became fearful taking a good look at the smirk on her face.

**Elsewhere in Silbern**

Bambietta sits herself once more on a table alone. Her group of friends seemingly vanished once again, leaving her to be by herself. She had wanted to come here with her fellow orange-haired friend, but soon realized the damage once she came to the infirmary.

'_Ichigo's hurt right now, he doesn't want to see you.' Meninas said leaning at the door, as if guarding it._

'_He…He said that?' she asked, surprised that he would ever say something so hurtful._

'_Oh Bambi-chan, just take a look if you really want to see him.' Giselle said, leaving an opening. The explosion curved her head to get just a small glimpse of what was inside, and didn't like it._

_He lied there, almost dead. There was dried blood and fresh blood everywhere. They didn't have the best health in the Vandenreich. _

The feeling of remorse and regret eclipsed her mind, she wasn't even hungry anymore. She thought about going back and apologizing, but that would just be so out of character for her. It's usually him that comes and apologizes, but he never did anything really wrong.

"God damn you Kurosaki, always making me feel weird." She said aloud.

"Not my fault!"

Who the hell is trying to bother her at a time like this.

"You idiot, what the hell are you doing up!?" she yelled loudly. If they weren't so separated from the rest of the group then a scene would have been made, but she didn't care.

"There was someone there…it was weird." He replied before sitting down. He felt awkward talking about it. "They got into bed with me and I was…shocked." He finished.

"She got into bed with you?" she asked trying to contain herself. She really didn't want to hear those kinds of words right now.

"No…he did." He corrected her. For a moment she was phased out, but came back in laughing hysterically. "It isn't funny!" he yelled back. Her laugh eventually got on to him, and now he was the one joining.

"No it's isn't funny, but you are." She said open heartedly. He stopped at her tone, it was nice. "You always make me laugh, remember?" she asked.

Ichigo thought about it, and it's true. He wasn't even trying to be funny, it's just his actions and reactions are the primary cause of her enjoyment. He didn't seem to mind, mainly because it was her who usually caused his problems.

"Yea, I guess I do." He answered smiling.

For once in a long time, she spent an evening with someone else, and only with someone else. She didn't go off on long walks, or she didn't go off and randomly killed Soldat. She just ate alongside him in peace and happiness, for once not feeling completely betrayed by her group of 'friends'.

**Later**

Well, after they had that time together, they then began walking around. Ichigo didn't know the place was modeled after Soul Society, in fact he thought it was very strange. But he didn't say anything, he only walked next to her. She had that dominant look on her face as they walked through groups of Soldat and fellow Sternritter, but most no caring about them.

They eventually reached a cliff, it was the highest one to be exact. It was very cold here, so she had kept legs crossed under her skirt, she then leaned to her side and caught Ichigo's attention.

"How was being in Soul Society?" she asked snuggling herself closer. He didn't mind, he only prepared himself for the answer.

"Well, there a bit chaotic. There were a lot of good people who just had to do things, but then there were some who chose justice over the right thing." He replied tonelessly. "I don't have the most fond memories being here, since whenever I came it was because they needed fighting support."

"Why did you help?"

"Well, Aizen was planning on destroying the entire world, apparently. But I don't even know if that's true." He replied, now getting colder.

"You can tell me ya know, no need to hide thins from me." She said becoming a little more distance.

"It's not that, and I'm not hiding anything. I'm just thinking of things of the past, things I could have done, things I should have done…things I would have done."

Hearing him so…lifeless was a bit depressing. Sure, losing everything twice is never something people want to have, but he seemed to have already gotten over it. She looked closely at him, if he ever thought about returning to the human world, or being reunited with his Shinigami friends.

She really hopes not.

It would be indescribable if they were on the opposite sides, she doesn't even know if she could pull it off. If that time does so come, she just hopes they won't have to face. Then whoever is alive in the end could still remember the happy memories they shared with one another.

"But whatever, you know?"

"Hm?" she asked looking up. By now she was pretty much attached to him, literally. Ichigo had already placed an arm to keep her in place from falling, it was called after all.

"I'm glad everything has happened the way it did. I don't have any regrets." He said now gaining his old happy tone. She widened her eyes, he always seemed depressed when thing turned out the way they did, so she could only assume he had wanted them differently.

"I'm glad I became a Shinigami, I'm glad I met Rukia and invaded Soul Society. I'm happy that I went to Hueco Mundo to defeat the Espada, and then Aizen. I'm glad I met Gingjo, and mastered by Fullbring. Even if I lost all of it. And then, I'm glad you came along, now I get to know another set of powers."

Wow, that was a mouthful. Sure she expected something, but to hear pretty much his entire story in that short time was…amazing. She was the newest person he had come to meet, and hopefully she'll be the last.

"I won't be like the others, I won't betray you." She replied looking away. Ichigo smiled and held her even closer. His eyes read 'Thank you', and he really did hope she was going to be the last person he has to meet before being forced to sacrifice everything once more.

"I'm sorry…" she uttered, remorsefully.

"For what?" he asked.

"For hurting you badly, it was unnecessary." She answered, but still looking him in the eyes. Ichigo moved closer, a warm-hearted smile appeared on his face as he was right in front of her.

"I needed that, it just helped me realized how weak I am. I promise I won't end up like that again, and only you'll be able to keep him down like that." He said slowly. She smiled and made an internal laugh at joke. Still, she didn't mind knowing she could be the only person that could ever hurt him that badly again.

Her eyes softly lower as she stares deeply into his brown her eyes. They came closer together, until they came as close as they could be. Then they shut, leaving only the lower parts of their face to make physical contact.

**From a Jealous Distance**

"Man, you guys suck." Candice said taking a very good look at the intimate contact between Ichigo and the Explosion.

"HM! I didn't think Bambi-chan would be so straight forward." Giselle said crossing her arms.

"Is that how he is supposed to kiss?" Meninas asked, noticing the struggle by Ichigo.

"Has he not kissed someone before?" the Thunderbolt asked, hiding her small laugh. Bambietta has a funny smirk as Ichigo struggled to moves his lips in the correct way. In fact she became so hysterical she managed to push him down and completely dominate him through the experience. He just didn't know what to do.

"No he hasn't." The Zombie answered with a frown. She only kissed him to tease everyone else, she didn't expect it to end out like this.

Liltotto noticed something odd with this picture. It was her that she normally would insult her comrades for being vulgar or too lewd, or whorish. But now, they aren't being that because there is only one Ichigo. But there were many females.

So, the thought came. "No way…" she said aloud.

"What?" Candice asked, annoyed by her sudden outburst.

"He's a slut." She answered, forming a deadpanned expression.

"…Good." She replied, forming a vicious grin.

"I suppose so." Meninas commented. She turned herself around and headed back, she had a lot to think about if she was going to be a top contender in this.

"You guys are too slow, it will be me trying for him next." Candice said before departing off. She already formed a plan long ago.

* * *

**(A.N End)**

**This was ridiculous, tedious, and slow as hell.**

**Next chapter, THIS WEEKEND. It will be above 10k, so that will be 25k for this week.**

**More Sternritter interactions next chapter. I think I have a basis who will be on his side and who will not.**

**Candice comes next chapter also.**

**Well, see you Friday/Saturday with a more specific authors note on thing.**

**Also, for those who are strict on grammar. Sorry for my poor usage of semicolons, I just hate them with a passion. They make the entire sentence look ugly as hell. I just hate using them. **


	6. Invasion I

**Yea, I was supposed to upload this a while ago.**

**I'm pretty happy in the turn out, despite it all being about Ichigo.**

**Again, sorry about the grammar. English isn't my first language but I do try in this. I also like how theirs no masculine or feminine bullshit. **

* * *

**Day IV**

The fourth day had finally come, he's real lucky to have made it this far. Ichigo faces off his next opponents, some he's seen before and a few new ones. His activity for today was to fight all of them, except they will obviously be holding back. First, there was the Heat; he had a menacing grin on his face. But he couldn't be too excited, despite the training from the day prior he knows Ichigo is still new to fighting in this style. The person standing next to him was also a familiar face. Cang Du looked bored, as if he was forced into this rather than volunteering like his red-haired friend.

Next was the one he feared the most, the female. She had long green hair which went all the way towards her hips. Even her eyes and eyebrows were colored the same. She seemed to be eager to be in this, unlike Cang she must have volunteered herself.

Lastly, there was the elite. Gerard is a muscular man with light, shoulder-length hair. He wears a winged helmet and a white cape fastened at the front with three button and with a black, six-pronged cross on the side. Underneath this cape, he wears a darker cape attached to his shoulders by two pins, gauntlets on either arm, black pants with an X-shaped belt, and shinguard's with circles near the top. He looked serious, rather than eager. He was to inspect Ichigo's current strength and potential. Yhwach had only reason for this, he wished Ichigo to become an elite.

This time there were actual spectators, but Ichigo didn't mind. Luckily, he didn't know these people too well. And Bazz really does remind him of another red-haired man. He's faced people like him in the past, Grimmjow would be a perfect example.

This time he was more confident in himself, with now the control of his reiatsu and now fully grasping the reishi, this shouldn't be that bad.

"Hurry up Jugo, damn." The Heat said, getting an annoyed glare from the blonde.

"Begin," Haschwalth said. Ichigo shifted backwards and formed his new bow. Unlike Uryu's, which is blue and white, his was black. Black comprised with dark-red laced reishi created strings. Everyone knew Ichigo was unique, it was obvious by the praise he got from the Emperor. However, his weapon was very odd in everyone's eyes. All the Sternritter had some sort of common power, whether it being a bow or sword. But this was just puzzling. The blackness was the spiritual energy from his soul, but why is it so dark?

Too many questions, not enough fighting.

Bazz was the first

He used Hirenkyaku and immediately appeared beside the orange-haired Quincy. Ichigo dodged a powerful kick by ducking, but he was not all safe yet. In the corner of his eyes, Ichigo can see Bazz pointing his finger in a gun-like fashion. As reishi forms he widens his eyes at the sight of a crossbow. A crossbow which already had a high-dense arrow placed within it. "Heilig Pfeil!" he uttered with a smirk. Ichigo used his Bringer Light and lifted himself in the air, his speed was shocking.

_'The hell? That wasn't Hirenkyaku...'_ The Heat said to himself.

While Ichigo looked down on the man, a voice called from the side. "Behind you," Cang uttered quickly. Ichigo quickly turned his back and cursed when claws came coming at him. He lifted his bow for protection, which surprisingly worked. _'What the hell is this?'_ The Iron asked himself, his mind was completely fazed upon coming in contact with Ichigo's reishi. It wasn't so much the reishi that was trifling, it was his reiatsu which had influenced and changed it.

While his mind tried to comprehend on what he was touching, Ichigo wasted no time to quickly slam his leg into his stomach. Although, it hurt like hell for him. Ichigo shot as many arrows as he could when Cang was on the ground, but nothing seemed to work. "I guess I should tell you." he said before standing up. "I can coat my skin, partially or fully in a layer of iron, making my body virtually invulnerable to physical harm." he noted.

Ichigo didn't really fall for that, he's seen strong Hierro and defense in the past, but none that were invulnerable.

Zapp

Tingle

Such a weird feeling, his body was vibrating oddly. He looked at his hands, a sudden yellow glowing aura began engulfing his body.

Shock

Ichigo made a very loud internal scream, his body was being ruthlessly electrocuted. He manages to slowly turn his head around, but widened his eyes as he saw the familiar green haired beauty. He didn't like her sadistic smirk, it wasn't good at all.

He slowly manages to move his body back to the ground, but she wasn't done. He was on knees, struggling to get up. A pair of boots appeared next to him in a side fashion. He looked up and saw the Thunderbolt with a neutral expression. Her arms were crossed under her breasts, as if trying to make them put out.

"She was right, it really isn't that fun beating you." She said nonchalantly. What she meant by that was when she remembered Bambietta's words of not going too hard on him. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it wasn't a good one either.

"What…" he mumbled. He doesn't know whether to be confused at her words, or to be embarrassed by how exposed her body is right now.

"You should watch out, he's coming." She warned turning her head to the left. Ichigo did as well but soon yelled in agony when something huge hit him with tremendous force.

_SLAM_

"GUHHHH!" Ichigo yelled as his breathe was literally forced out of his body. He looked down and noticed a curved white shield being lodged into his abdomen. He stared into the white eyes of Gerard Valkeryie, they were deadly. The orange-haired male was then set with a large number of strikes from the elite Sternritter.

He wasn't even using his sword. He just had his shield out, bashing Ichigo to a pulp. The other people who were also supposed to be fighting stopped and just watched. There assignment here was to just test him on different levels, but it seems one of them clearly doesn't want to go through all the way.

Gerard knocks Ichigo into the air, he watched as his fellow Quincy fell back, crashing into a wall. Everyone noted on how it was unnecessary for him to do that. Gerard was about to charge back in, but stopped at a hot voice.

"At least let him get up, damn brute." Bazz said with an annoyed glare. How is it any fun when Ichigo is just getting beat up? And he doesn't even have a chance to get up.

"Were not supposed to kill him." Cang also noted in. The elite didn't bother with them, he always looked down on the rest.

"Shut up, you pansies." He replied. At the moment the two friends appeared behind him. "If you get in my way, I'll kill both of you." He threatened in a cold one.

"We'll see about that…" Bazz shot back. The Miracle was about to reply, but something huge was building up over in Ichigo's direction. At massive high speeds, a high-powered immense black arrow shot out of the dust, completely catching the three off guard.

The elite titled his head, causing the arrow to fly just past him. Bazz used Hirenkyaku, successfully dodging the attack. The third, was not so lucky. Cang's reaction time was too slow, and he suffered from it.

The arrow him dead on, but instead of the arrogance of believing his skin will dodge it, the arrow slashed into his chest. A stream of blood gushed out of upper body, his eyes widening as much as possible. _'What is this feeling…'_ were his last thoughts as he fell to his knees. Everyone watched as he feel face first into the ground.

"Bahahah, dumbass!" Gerard yelled hysterically. Bazz was probably the most surprised, he knew how tough his friends skin was. Nevertheless, he turned back to face Ichigo.

He came out of the wall like a God. His shirt was partially torn, but that was the only noticeable injury. His expression was neutral, but lowered. He took a note of the defeated Cang and then looked over to where Candice was standing. She had her arms crossed, a small grin on her face, clearly liking Ichigo's new pose. He guessed she didn't want to fight, rather just watch.

Two left, there was just two Sternritter remaining. Bazz wanted to fight badly, but Gerard wasn't going to have it. "Oh! So you can fight back?" he asked with a smirk. Ichigo ignored it and we made his black bow. The elite wasn't _that_ surprised by its appearance. He knows people here have odd powers and abilities. Even his weapons are different compared to everyone else.

He charged at Ichigo, running rather than using Hirenkyaku. He wasn't a proficient user, so he'd rather run then embarrass himself. Bazz decided he would just steal this, rather than sit back and obey the superior. He went to the sidelines, but wanted to see what Ichigo could.

Ichigo dodged the first strike from Gerard's hidden blade, it was quite obvious. "Heh, how did you know?" he asked. Ichigo couldn't believe he would think he was that stupid.

"Who attacks with just a shield? You're not fooling anyone." Ichigo answered, causing him to suddenly get angry. Dodging wasn't so hard for the orange-haired Quincy. He's fought plenty of people who are twice his size. His speed and agility was the counter to Gerard's massive brute strength.

Ichigo appeared behind him, but too close. The Miracle dropped his shield and grasped his leg. He then threw Ichigo onto the ground, causing the concrete to be smashed into pieces. The masked man then slashed his sword downward, but was blocked.

The stalemate was strong, Ichigo's bow was acting more of a defensive weapon now. He cursed on how strong it was. Even his sword couldn't break this. Ichigo managed to place his foot onto the large man's stomach, a sudden green light appeared.

And then he vanished.

His eyes widen as Ichigo disappeared, but he knew where he was. He then felt a massive pressure towards the back of his head. In the corner of his eyes, he can see Ichigo ramming his foot into the back of the Miracle's head.

He then used that as a spring, launching himself into the air. He pulled his string back, but soon was grazed by a hot surge of pain. The bow collapsed and Ichigo looked over to the other fighter, Bazz-B.

"Don't get all cocky, you know were holding back." He said before raising his hand down. Ichigo didn't doubt that, which is why he still keeps looking back over to Cang and Gerard, he doesn't know when they will suddenly get up.

'_Bazz-B, what can you do?'_ Ichigo asked himself. He already can assume he uses heat as a weapon. Just from judging his Sternritter epithet. Still, he knew he had his trump cards. And unfortunately for Ichigo, he didn't have much to offer just yet.

The bow reformed once more, and Bazz-B grinned. Ichigo was about to charge an arrow, but the Heat made the first move. He appeared above the Shinigami, he did not expect his speed to be that great.

The god-hawked man did a series of punches and kicks toward Ichigo, but he has no idea how skilled he is in that area. The old Shinigami easily was able to stand against his fighting skills, something Bazz didn't expect.

Trip

Ichigo, while doing a number of confusing moves, slipped his leg behind Bazz. He then knocked him down to the ground, followed by Ichigo ruthlessly slamming his body on top of his. He kept him pinned, as if showing how easy it was for him.

Bazz took a huge note on how wrong this looked. "Get of me Kurosaki!" he yelled, struggling to get him off. He was holding back, after all.

"No, what the hell!" Ichigo replied. Who would ask their opponent to just let go? That would be basically giving them another opportunity to defeat him…

"This looks wrong! Just get off me!" Bazz heard the rough sounds of laughter run through the spectator area, it was truly embarrassing him.

"Me beating you looks wrong?" he questioned.

"No! It's just…well that is also wrong, but this is even MORE wrong!" he shouted back.

"Then give up." Ichigo replied. If he would surrender, then he would give up. Bazz cursed and finally gave into the temptation. Not the temptation to surrender, but to obliterate this kid.

"Fuck you…and fuck that." He said before closing his eyes. Ichigo's eyes shot open then the sudden atmosphere began to feel heavy and hot. The Heat's body began to have sudden orange aura, and keeping him pinned began to hurt the pinner.

Ichigo had no choice but to back away, his reiatsu is immense and heavy. He hasn't felt something like this ever since facing the Espada. He really was no joke, and he couldn't believe how much he was holding back. Now he was clearly pissed, his intense reiatsu sort of gave it away. Bazz stood up with deadly eyes, clearly ready to kill. Ichigo felt very intimidated, he doesn't know if he can handle Bazz in this state.

"You're dead Kurosaki! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled before flaring his reiatsu once more. It was so intense that flames began spiraling out of his body.

_SLAM_

Ichigo watched, as if in slow motion, a charging Gerard rams his body into Bazz. He then saw the Mo-hawked man fly out in another direction, he crashed into the wall, falling unconscious.

"I'll be the one to kill him." The Miracle said before turning back to face Ichigo. Wow, that was…unexpected. He knew Gerard wasn't defeated, but for him to run directly into the flaring hot fiery reiatsu of Bazz was a bit crazy. He even had a few burn marks on the right side of his body, but not seemingly painful enough to care.

Ichigo formed his bow once more, _'Weird, it looks different almost every time.'_ He said to himself, talking a good look at the appearance. It doesn't have any huge changes, it's just the appearance begins to mold different.

The Miracle wasted no time, he charged Ichigo at tremendous speed. Ichigo leaped into the arrow and shot an arrow downward, but he blocked it with his durable shield.

Nothing seemed to work against him. His normal shots were just easily blocked with his shield, or with his sword. He luckily was fast enough to dodge his strikes.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt something appear in his mind. That same fateful feeling he felt when first learning his powers. An idea lit up in his head, and he didn't hesitate to try it out. Despite being heavily pressured by the Miracle, he didn't fear trying this out right now.

He used Bringer Light to appear in the air above him, something which Gerard had already sensed. He raises his shield up without looking, the man had assumed Ichigo was just going to fire another arrow just like the previous times.

Which he was going to do, except the numbers would be a bit higher.

Ichigo tilted his bow to where it became horizontal. He then using his left hand, placed four fingers onto the bow and pulled back. This was now more of a crossbow fashion, where one would pull multiple back before firing.

"Licht Regen," he uttered before releasing the string. Now, there was a huge difference between Ichigo's Licht Regen and others. For one he only shot about four arrows, except they were all strong Holy Arrows.

The four pitch black Heilig Pfeils shot out, scattering around. They all had streams of red aura trailing behind, as if the arrow itself wasn't even strong enough to handle it.

_BOOM_

An explosion roared through the area, even those who didn't chose to watch the fight heard it. Gerard was on the ground, unconscious. It's not like he really put in a lot of effort in this fight, Yhwach did only tell him to test Ichigo. In fact, none of them went all out. So to say Ichigo defeated them all is a **huge** overstatement.

He fell to his knees, completely exhausted. He couldn't even manage any thoughts, that one attack took a lot out of him. But thankfully, it's all over…right?

As he collapsed on his back, a sudden ring catches his ears. He can hear the footsteps from somewhere wearing boots approach him. He does a mental curse when Candice walks above him, looking down in impressment.

"Nice, you showed that big asshole." She complimented with a smile. He didn't respond, too tired. She gave him a few moments of rest before deciding on to do next. "You know, you look really sexy right now."

.

..

…What?

"Yea, you're all beat up, breathing heavily, a bit exposed. I like that." She said while licking her lips. "Well say something! It's getting awkward for me!" she said, feeling embarrassed by his silence.

He didn't say anything, still tired.

"I can kill you, you know." She stated. At that moment she raised her foot and moved it just above his groin, the sharp heel resided just above one of the most sensitive parts of his body. "Or I can do worse."

"No no! I'm here!" he said quickly.

"How come you can't look me in the eyes and say that?" she questioned. He wasn't really facing her, mainly because there were two large lumps blocking his field of view.

"It's just… I can't really see your eyes." He answered, now becoming flustered. She looked down and noticed how outwards her chest was, a bit more out then she had originally intended. He tried lifting his body up, but it made no do. She noticed this and generously bent down and helped him. He was surprised on how strong she was, being able to lift him despite her slim figure.

"There, better?" she asks while still holding onto him. He nodded and thanked her, it seems she isn't entirely lewd. Well, not all the time of course.

**Later**

'_Where is he, where is he, where is he, where is he, where is he, where is he, where is he, where is he, WHERE IS HE!'_ To say Bambietta was worried, would be an underestimate. She clearly is starting to lose her mind from the sudden disappearance of her beloved friend. After the fight, she went down to congratulate him, except he wasn't there. She scattered the entire area, not finding once trace of him. She passed by the unconscious Sternritter, but didn't care for them. However, there was one that was missing. A female one with sea-green hair.

"Did you find him, Bambi-chan?" a familiar voice called from behind. She darted her head around and lowered her eyes at the sight of the fellow three female Sternritter.

"Obviously not!" she yelled back. It was so loud that the Power flinched at the tone.

"We should look for him." Meninas suggested. The Explosion nodded, although in her mind once she finds one clue she is taking off for herself.

**Ichigo**

Well, he was being dragged somewhere far. He was exploring a whole new side of Silbern with Candice, he didn't even know the place could be so large. On the way he passed by many Soldat, who bowed in respect for one of the new higher-ranked members. She scoffed the male ones who fell to her knees, she didn't need them now. She had him all to herself for now.

Ichigo was in some sort of town now, every there were people chatting or just observing others. It was also some market or food district. He could tell many of these people were Sternritter, just by looking at their off appearance.

"It's good to meet some new people." the Thunderbolt said with a smile. She wasn't like Giselle, always being lewd. Only when she was in the mood, but for now she just wanted to spend some time with Ichigo. Nothing wrong with that. She led him down a certain section which was exclusive for officials, strong officials to be exact.

"Oh boy, the man who slaughtered the baldy and hot head him-self has arrived." a cocky voice called from the side. Ichigo turned to his right and widened his eyes a little at the odd appearance of the man before him. He was wearing normal attire, it's just his huge mask which reflected everything. "NaNaNa Najahkoop, Sternritter 'U'." he said before holding his hand out. Ichigo went to grab it but soon fell prey after the Sternritter pulled his hand backwards. "Too slow!" he said jokingly.

The orange-haired teen eyes lowered, clearly not taking the joke funny.

"That wasn't funny Naja, even for me." a child-like voice said walking up. A young boy with messy blonde haired approached the three with a smirk on his face, as if even Ichigo was enough to gain his attention. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I bet none of us expected to imagine the capabilities you were able to achieve so quickly."

"..." he really had nothing to say to that.

"Oh don't be shy, my names Gremmy Thoumeaux, Sternritter 'V'." he said looking up at the teen. He held his hand upwards, which Ichigo hesitated, but eventually took on. He didn't pull his hand back like the other man did. He was still pretty upset about that. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to think about." he said before suddenly vanishing.

Suddenly, Candice felt presences come from behind her. _'They're getting close...' _she told herself before suddenly gaining a hold on Ichigo once more. "C'mon, let's go somewhere else." she said before giving him a light zap.

"What the hell?" he asked in agony, even if it was light it still hurt. She laughed at his pain, and quickly yanked him to another area.

They walked very quickly through more areas, but there was one spot she wanted to go to.

**Training Grounds**

"You all suck! Hahahah!" a loud voice roars through the training grounds. Nnoitra grins as he brutally beats the life out of the soldat. These Soldat were actually the stronger units, there job here was to control the Espada. "Man, this sucks." He said now calm.

_STAB_

He turns his head around when he felt a sudden force hit him from behind. It wasn't painful, it was as if someone threw a butter knife in his back.

"Hoh, so you are tough." The chill-toned voice uttered. Nnoitra lowered his eyes at the sudden appearance of the man. He was a slender man with light, cropped hair. He has a number of markings similar to leopard spots on the right side of his face and wears full-framed glasses.

He didn't look tough.

"Shaz Domino, Sternritter-"

"Yea, I don't give a crap." Nnoitra interrupted. Not like knowing his Sternritter name would matter, he would still kick his ass.

"I see…" he said before tilting his glasses upwards. "Then I assume you want the torture to begin now then." He uttered before flashing into the air. He formed his favorite weapon, Reishi knives. He threw them like small pebbles, they just went everywhere. Nnoitra began laughing, they bounced right off of him.

"You're all weak!" he yelled before slamming his fist into the man's stomach. At that instant, Shaz grabbed one knife and rammed into the Quinto's body, it worked.

"I see… so throwing won't work, but If I stab you then I can cut you."

Nnoitra lowered his eyes, "Don't think you'll get that chance again!" he yelled before raising his knee into the air, it crashed against the Quincy's chin, sending him back in the air.

Nnoitra used Sonido to get to a higher distance. He lifted his long leg above the man's head before slamming downwards. The supposed Sternritter crashed into the concrete, leaving a small crater. He laughed like a maniac, he hasn't faced a real challenge yet.

"To kill you without my blade, this is too funny!" he yelled before dividing downwards. His intent was kill, he didn't even care about the consequences.

SHOCK

A sudden bolt of mysterious power hit his body dead on, his Hierro is useless against this. He made an internal scream as his body felt paralyzed from its constant run. Moving hurts, thinking hurts, everything was useless. He was under the mercy of the Thunderbolt.

"Stupid Shaz." A feminine voice called from the side. He managed to move his right eye over, but soon lowered at the appearance of two new figures.

Candice stood with a smirk, while Ichigo stood with a fearful expression. Clearly seeing the Thunderbolt in action was enough for him not to try and upset the female.

"Cowards." The Quinto uttered.

"Hey, not my fault they took your sword. If I knew where I was I'd get it for ya'." She replied before releasing her hold. Nnoitra quickly got up and faced the two, he wasn't afraid.

"Damn woman… hey Shinigami!"

"I'm not a Shinigami." Ichigo replied tonelessly.

"The hell you are...Whatever, let's just get out of here, me and you, c'mon." he proposed with a grin. Ichigo didn't reply, his feelings on this place were very mixed. And he's getting more attached by the day.

Candice leaped down onto the ground and faced the man, she still had the fighting urge in her. Ichigo really didn't want her to go down, but he feared words would only upset her. "Oi Candice… careful." He warned.

She looked over at him, his worried face made her smile, "So cute," she said like teenager. "C'mon Espada, let's dance."

"Fine, but when you're dead, I'm getting at you, Shinigami!" he yelled before charging the Sternritter. Since he had no Zanpakuto, he would have to use his hand-to-hand fighting, which sucked for him.

Candice charged her hand with lighting and charged at him as well.

Wow, just watching her body move around like that was…slightly arousing.

She kicked him in the air

Never mind, it was very arousing.

With a series of punches and kicks, the Quinto was clearly getting his ass handed to him right now. Then again, this was in fist fighting, if it had been weapon against weapon, the result would be unknown.

It's not as if he was sustain damage, Nnoitra's hierro was with him all the time. "So you don't feel anything, huh?" she asked rhetorically. She zapped her hands, the lightning forming once more.

Nnoitra smirked as he laid on the ground, she clearly believes the lightning is now keeping him at bay. He only fooled her from last time, his body was extremely durable. She jumped onto him, but then got off. What she really wanted was to see him yell, or do something that notifies he is in a bit of pain. But he isn't giving it her anything.

Seeing no other option, she clicked the heart on her belt, which revealed a heart shaped bow. A lightning coated Heilig Pfeil formed in the hilt, she pulled the string back just above him and lowered her eyes.

"Don't threaten him." She said coldly. What she meant by that was from when Nnoitra threatened to kill Ichigo, she obviously didn't like it. Before she could release the arrow, a sudden grin appeared on his face.

_BUZZ_

A buzzing sound appeared in front of her, she thought she had him completely paralyzed. "Fine, but I'll make sure to kill you!" he yelled before knocking the bow at of her hands. He pressed his hand against her neck and slammed her onto the ground, shattering the entire area.

Before she could shock him once more, he grabbed her by the arm and threw her off in another direction. She stumbled and tried to gain herself, but he threw hard. Nnoitra opens his mouth wide open and stretches his arms out, a sudden yellow power formed at the tip of his tongue.

"Cero!" he uttered before the beam of energy shot out off in her direction.

Her body was too faulted to prepare Hirenkyaku, she only could widen her eyes as the mass of power came rushing towards her.

Being the insane chivalric hero he is, he knew he had to do something. Anyone here would, right? Wrong, no one would care if another Sternritter died. There wasn't much friendship among the Star Knights.

Ichigo leaped in front o her, but had no idea what to do. The bow was the only source he had for any type of defense, so he did what he could. He slashed his bow downwards, which caused a mysterious black aura to spring out like a slash.

That sort of looked like… no it couldn't be.

The black slash ran through the yellow Cero, it simply cutting through it like butter. Nnoitra's eyes shot open when he realized his power couldn't keep up.

The black wave slashed against his chest, causing a lash of blood to shoot out of his body. He didn't even have time to process any thoughts, he fell to his knees before finally hitting the ground.

'_Tensho…'_

"God damn, that was hot." Candice said from below. He failed to hear it, his eyes still kept staring forward. That really reminded him of other weapon he once possessed, it just felt so weird to use it again. And on a bow as well. "You going to help me up?" she asked, starting to get annoyed. She also made sure to kick him.

"Yea…sorry." He replied before setting his hand down. She took and raised herself up, but coming up a bit too fast. She was now as close as she could be, only a few inches away.

"Hahaha, look at him, all bleeding. You should go finish him o-"

"That was a nice shot, right across the chest." An amazed voice interrupted. Candice gritted her teeth, clearly not liking that happening. Ichigo turns around and stares at the approaching man. A dark-skinned young man with short white hair and a black mark shaped like a crosshair over his left eye. He came over to Ichigo with a large rifle slung over his shoulder, as if he was ready himself to fight.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked curiously. Candice made a very loud and obvious 'tch', as if not showing respect for an elite. Or it's because Ichigo was so curious.

His eyes hover over to the girl, "Lille Barro, Sternritter 'X', The X-Axis." He answered calmly.

"Nice…rifle." The orange-haired Quincy complimented.

"Thanks, I was about to take that Hollow out, but it was impressive to see you do it. As you can see, he easily took down Shaz." He replied, looking over to the unconscious Sternritter. "I also heard you took down Gerard, congratulations. I'm not even so sure I'd be able to take him full on."

Ichigo was about to say something, but a sudden black shadow got everyone's attention. A man or… a thing, appeared out of the shadow like worm coming out of the ground, just weird.

"**His Majesty is calling us."** The thing said looking over to The Axis. It was wearing a white hood and had glowing yellow eyes, a true scary sight to see firsthand.

"I see, I must go then. It was nice meeting you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Lille said before being absorbed into the ground.

Ichigo looked back over to Candice, who had an annoyed look in her eyes. "Finally done?" she asked sarcastically.

"Do you not like anyone here either?" he asked back. He isn't blind, he knows Bambietta isn't too fond of anyone here. Even her female 'friends' seem to people she is just forced with, rather than happy to have them.

"No, most us hate them. They think they're so much better because there the elite Sternritter." She exclaimed. Oh, now he got it. This was place was a lot different compared to Soul Society. Candice once again felt the sudden presences come closer, they were fast.

A lewd idea comes to mind, once that will definitely piss of her female competitors. "Ichigo, take off your jacket." She commanded.

"Why-"

Zzzzz, a lightning surge charged into her palm.

Ichigo quickly did as told and handed the jacket over. She took it but placed it in a remote area, as if a bit private. She then placed her cap on it as well. He really wanted to know what the point of this was, just throwing their clothes together. And in a place only a few people could guess.

Hm, what could she be thinking about?

She then grabbed his hand painfully and ran off. The two approach an oncoming hill and immediately begin climbing like animals. It was like a race, with her beating him badly. Eventually he climbed his way to the top but was only greeted with her lying down on her back, and Ichigo facing her chest.

He tried jumping back down to the ground, not caring about the injuries. But she caught him and threw him down next to him, they both sat up and looked down.

"Just wait for it." She said.

"For what?"

"You'll see."

He didn't want to see, he really didn't. It was obvious it was something bad, probably something bad for him to be exact. Ichigo closely squinted his eyes as he sees four figures using Hirenkyaku to approach, but then they suddenly take a stop at that training ground.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

_SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH_

Alright, well that wasn't a good sign. The explosion was obviously caused by Bambietta, and the sudden earthquake was caused by Meninas' strength.

Candice was laughing hysterically, she couldn't even contain herself. He would have laughed to, except he knows he's going to pay for it. He suddenly stood up, which went surprising for the Thunderbolt.

"Wah? What are you doing?" she asked while wiping the tears away. She loved seeing the other girls go berserk over things like this.

"Going to them, because if they catch me here I'll probably die." He said honestly.

"Heh, yea right. They just think we're doing it." she stated.

"Oh..." he replied, suddenly getting it.

"What? You seem disappointed." she said with a smirk. Before he could respond the Thunderbolt suddenly tackled him. He tried getting her off, but the constant shocking was starting to get him.

"Get of me damn it!" he yelled, struggling to keep up.

"Oh c'mon, I know you can do better! What, you scared to hurt me?" she mocked. Chivalry isn't dead, it couldn't be.

"Yes actually, and this is wrong!" he replied.

"What's wrong? Give me one reason why I shouldn't just rip our clothes off right now!"

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT!?"

She slowly rubbed her lengthy body against his, making sure he felt it very soothingly. His sudden surprised loud mood died down, but it only became more of a problem. He was now calm, but soon having blood rush towards both ends of his body. She was only teasing, she would have her way with him some other time.

"There, all better?" she asked. She kept one leg onto his his groin and hovered above. He watched with blood-filled eyes as she came down, closer and closer...

_SHAKE_

The rocky platform which they stood above on suddenly began to shake. It's as if there was some sort of earthquake rumbling through.

"Damn it, Meni." Candice said with a sigh. Ichigo watched as wings began to appear out of her back, she also seemed pretty annoyed to use them. Before he could bother asking what they were, the sudden platform was lifted into the air.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ichigo yelled as his body began to stumble. He quickly grasped the ground but soon regretted it. He made a loud yell when the rock was suddenly thrown at high-speed. He couldn't use his speed power because there was nothing to press against, plus he was going very fast.

Ichigo slammed into the ground, with the mega rock being on top of him. He only saw darkness and the laughter of spectating Sternritter.

"Well good job Meni, you killed your boyfriend." Candice pointed out. The Power had a surprised expression, she had thought she was throwing her female comrade, but didn't think about Ichigo ever being there.

"Oh, I'll go get him then!" she offered.

"Too late," Liltotto said while getting a lowered glare from her friend. It's as if she thinks she's saying she can't go to him.

"Bambi-chan already left for him!" Giselle yelled out.

**Night**

Ichigo woke from his long slumber painfully, the last thing he remembers was being hurdled downwards, then seeing nothing but black. He sits up and looks around, he wasn't in his room. "Bambietta?" Ichigo asked aloud.

Bambietta paced back and forth, she clearly had something big on her mind. Ichigo was now just sitting quietly at the end of her large bed. He wondered if she was mad at him going away off with Candice, but it doesn't seem so. She seemed more worried or concerned about something else, something that over rid that jealously feeling. It must have been big; usually her jealousy is the number one thing she is upset about.

"What's wrong?" he dared to ask. She stopped her pace and darted her eyes over. She walked over with her arms crossed and looked down on him.

"We are going to Hueco Mundo tomorrow. There is no fifth day of training." She stated tonelessly. His eyes widen a little, he heard he was going to go that realm before, but didn't take it too seriously.

"Why?" he asks, completely baffled on why anyone would just want to go there.

"His Majesty wishes to gather more Arrancar. We already have one, the Espada." She answered quickly.

…

Ichigo isn't dumb, he knows something strange is going on. The Explosion has been a bit…forgiving today. It's as if she knows he will fear or go against the upcoming plans.

"But…what's the poi-" he was suddenly interrupted when something occupied his lips.

Bambietta pushed him on the back and continued to smash her lips against his own. He didn't complain about this, no one could. The soft sensation of her slim body lying on top of his, combined with her wet luscious lips. This silenced him, this completely silenced his questions and thoughts. He is very new to this, so he really can't think of much or practically do anything.

Plus she was dominating him fully.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Despite everything, he couldn't deny his natural tendency to become attach easily. Even if he's had little contact, he's spent well enough time to consider the few people here, friends.

He just doesn't hope he has to somehow face them in the end.

She makes sure to take advantage of this as much as she can. It's not every day where she gets to have physical contact with someone else. Yhwach did forbid her for ever having any relations with the Soldat, after all. She runs her fingers through his hair, which he absolutely loves. Her touch is like bliss, she takes a hold of his face and keeps him in place.

As there intimacy dies down, she continues to rest her body on his.

"You know, we didn't really talk about us last night…" she said, a bit taken back by it. She had planned for him to rest in her room, but of course Haschwalth had to ruin it for the Explosion. He sent him to his own room, saying he needed a full nights rest.

"Yea…I…liked it." He finally replied. That was a very awful answer, in fact it was probably one of the worst things he could possible say. Nevertheless, she isn't someone to come out in the open either.

"Me too…" she replied happily. He noticed the small smile which formed on her face, the same one he saw when they were back in Karakura Town.

The two didn't say anything after that, they only rested on the soft bed. Their eyes closed, and a long slumber awaited both. Tomorrow they would set off into the war, but Bambietta wasn't scared. In fact she loved battle, she only feared something bad happening to the one person that makes this place not so bad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_What is this…where am I?'_ Ichigo asks himself as he slowly opens his eyes. The area around him was stiff and slow, as if he was in water. Except, he wasn't wet. When his eyes fully open, it didn't help much. The area was dark, too dark for any normal eyes to see through.

He goes up and up, hoping to find something that will let him know what is going on. He heads to his left, to his right, even below, but nothing is giving the slightest hint. He reaches his hands high in the air, and finally does he come across something. Air, or what it's supposed to be. It's not like had had trouble breathing in the dark abyss, it's just surprising to come across the feeling.

He swims over to a nearby floating rock, which was also puzzling. He slowly lifts himself up and collapses onto it, as if swimming was _that_ exhausting. He looks down at the structure and his expression goes berserk. This isn't some random rock or debris…

…this was the rooftop of a skyscraper...

He turns his head around and frowns, everything is gone. Not really gone, but actually destroyed. The beautiful sky scraping buildings that once stood tall and proud, have all collapsed and fell into the depths of the water. This wasn't like his Bankai world, this was his regular inner world.

Instead of them being completely sunken, they were shattered beyond belief. The sun which stood hanging in the sky, that shined this world, has become nothing but a crescent moon. It's little light just barely illuminate the world.

Nostalgia, it hit him hard.

How could he have thought that back then, those would be the best times of his life? He didn't even think about it. If anything, he hoped those times would be over with. With the constant worry of death looming over, why would anyone like that? I mean, he may have gotten lucky and survived his battles, but what in the end? He's kill people, but he doesn't care for it.

Now look, the people that trained him in this world aren't here.

It's been almost two years…

"Zangetsu!" he calls out.

Nothing.

He tries again and again, but nothing is working. He demands to see his sword spirit, it's their duty to come to their wielder. Were they truly gone forever?

.

..

...

"Do you regret it?" an old voice calls from behind. Ichigo doesn't turn around, but in his mind he gains the familiar happy smile which he is famous for.

"How could I? I was the only one…" he replied. Ichigo finally turned around and faced the old man. He stood there with his arms crossed, and a smile which he tried to hide.

"It's good to see you, Ichigo." He said happily.

"You to, Zangetsu." Ichigo replied, trying to contain his emotion.

…

"As you can see…things here haven't been going so well." He noted, taking a good look at the scenery. Ichigo knows the reason for this is because the loss of his powers, but he doesn't know why he can see his sword spirit.

"Zangetsu…how can I see you?" Ichigo asked.

…

It wasn't the time.

"The me you are seeing now is just reminiscent from the past. Don't let everything you see fool you."

Oh, that sort of made sense.

"More importantly, what are you doing Ichigo? I can always tell when you're in trouble. Why are you working for-"

"I **hate** him, and I do not work for him. I've been thinking…but I have no idea where to start. I can't just go at him now, I've been taking it slow…"

That doesn't sound like the Ichigo he knew. The Ichigo he knew would have barged in, and tried to kill the man. But no…he's just dealing with everyone while he can. He obviously doesn't trust him, he didn't forget that he was the reason for his mother's death…

"It's ok Zangetsu, I already have your advice and training…I can do this. There are people here that…mean things to me but I'm trying to work with it."

…

"You've changed Ichigo, but for the better…what happened?"

…

"…My powers were stolen." He replied tonelessly.

"I see…" he replied, trying to hide his happy smile. Why would he be happy that Ichigo no longer posses Shinigami powers, but now is trying to control his Quincy ones?

Ichigo turned around, "I'm glad to see you, old man. But I remember everything you taught me, and I will use it to end this. Even if you aren't in my hands anymore, you'll always be with me." He said slowly. He began to walk down the rest of the ground, his eyes closing as if prepared to leave his inner world.

… The man was utterly speechless. Who was that again? Was that the Ichigo he trained? Or was that someone else?

His eyes look over to another far distant building, but they lower at the sight of two figures. A white version of Ichigo, but next to him a younger looking version of himself stood, side by side. They both had frowns, but soon gained a narrow expression as they faced the Quincy manifestation.

They then merged into each other, gaining a more demonic-looking appearance. A white blade came into the palms of the now combined Tensa Zanegtsu.

Vanish

He vanished, the manifestation quickly scanned his eyes but couldn't find his foe. He heard a buzzing sound and quickly leaped out of the way. Luckily, he dodged a devastating blow.

"You wish to go for this again?" he asked.

"**Just know, you're the reason why this world is destroyed!"**

**Next Day**

Bambietta woke herself in a peaceful manner, as every slumber is. If anyone dared to disturb her during this time they would surely regret it. But instead of being faced with the wall or ceiling, she finds herself resting her body on the person she had slept with. She soon realized that today was the departure ceremony, and every one had to attend. She regrets getting up, but knows it is a huge sin not to attend these praise ceremonies.

"Ichigo..." she says softly.

...

"Ichigo c'mon, we need to get up." she said more sternly.

...

"Mmmmmm." he moaned.

"Get up." she said now hovering over him. She did a light punch to his stomach, but he only laughed as if she tickled him.

"Ran...gik...u-san..." he uttered with a smile. Her eyes widen in angry before going to a lowered form. She then saw a small amount of saliva come out the side of his mouth. She couldn't believe he did it again, after what happened the first time.

Oh god forbid he was dreaming about some girl.

She really didn't want to lose her mind again, it happens so often.

She turned around with a sigh, nothing would matter... but she fell right back down when a hand stopped her from leaving. Ichigo placed his lips onto hers for a morning kiss. Since he initiated it, he had hoped to be the one to continue the domination, but soon fell defeated towards her superb strength. She took it openly, as if this solved the previous problem.

"Idiot, you tryin' to make me mad?" she asked with a smile.

"Huh?" he replied, not knowing what she's talking about. Her eyes lowered once more, he wasn't faking the fantasy dream at all, he just so happened to wake up right when she was about to leave.

"Nevermind." she replied.

"Why, what-"

"NEVERMIND."

And with that, he stopped talking.

It didn't take long for the explosion to get ready, everything she ever needed was in her large room anyways. Ichigo made sure to close his eyes when she changed and took a shower. She hoped he would join in conservation of time, but he declined red as ever.

She made sure to take a very good look at his ultimate figure. His six-pack would impress anyone woman. Ichigo placed on a set of new clothes, except they were bit more higher-ranking. It was even unique, as if it was made just for him.

**(I couldn't think of much detail, but it's the same one that Toshiro had when Giselle turned him into a Zombie.)**

"Are we leaving?" he asked noticing how long the Explosion has been staring.

"I really don't want to. When we come back we aren't leaving this bedroom." she replied with a grin. Ichigo blushed and turned back towards the door, which has had light pounding ever since they woke up. He opened it, which revealed an eccentric Giselle.

"Morning!" she yelled with arms open.

Ichigo smiled, "Morning," he replied while accepting the hug. She turned back and said hello to her female love. Bambietta didn't reply, in fact her eyes were lowered, as if knowing she is planning something.

"We should get going." Ichigo said before walking ahead of the two. He new he had to be serious, the thoughts didn't come easily when it came to going against Yhwach, he has so many supporters.

While Bambietta stared at the back of her interest, her eyes kept looking over back to the Zombie, who also had her eyes on Ichigo.

...

"What are you planning?" Bambietta asked with a weary gaze.

Giselle gasped, "What are you talking about, Bambi-chan?" she replied.

"You're planning something, or going to be doing something bad soon." she replied coldly.

"Nope! Why would you think that?"

"Because you always do! Don't think I don't notice the weird things you do, Gigi."

"Nut uh!"

"Yuh huh! I've seen you kill some soldat before. And what are you doing staring at Ichigo all the time? Don't think I'll let you do what you want..." she threatened in a cold tone. Giselle's eyes widen, she would never try to harm Ichigo...right?"

"Ooooohhhh! No! I would I never hurt Berry-chan!" she answered. Bambietta didn't completely buy it, in fact she didn't buy it for a second. Giselle is a... unique type of person, but in a bad way. She may be the type of person to kill her comrades to fulfill her desire for extreme lust.

No way, that'd be too weird.

"Then what _do_ you want?" she dares to ask.

She made a small moan at the image of Ichigo giving her what she wants most, "Oh... there's a lot of things... but if I had to chose..."

**Ceremony**

Everyone was here, ready. But of course there were the people that decide to come late. Meninas along with a group of others were sitting down in the back bow of all the other participants of the ceremony. She purposely wait here to go see Ichigo. She had felt guilt for basically crushing his body so badly that he passed out.

It was quiet, very quiet.

"Where the fuck is that bastard?" Bazz yelled, almost gaining the attention of everyone. The Emperor would have been angry by his sudden outburst but also wanted to know where the three missing Sternritter were.

Finally, the three arrived. But Giselle didn't seem to mind that they were all late. In fact she even took all the blame and embarrassment for it.

They all went to the back, since everywhere in front was gone.

The Power quickly grasped him as he sat down, "M-Meni?" he said. She didn't say anything, she just leaned her head and made sure he couldn't remove her.

"She's sorry." The Glutton said for her. Clearly she didn't want to face the responsibility herself. So she only hoped he would forgive her without saying it.

"Oh...it's fine." he replied. He didn't bother trying to throw her off, as if his normal physical strength could even comprehend with her own.

Bazz had lowered eyes, still upset over the fight from the day prior. He believes Ichigo now thinks hes better than him, when in reality, he sort of does. He'll show him later, but for now the orange-haired Quincy is lucky that Yhwach is in the same room as him.

**"SILENCE, HIS MAJESTY SPEAKS!"** A loud voice roars through the entire area.

"Sternritter and Soldat, our time to begin our plans has finally come." he said with a voice which reached everyone's ears. He didn't even have to yell, his voice was so powerful to everyone. People tried containing there praise, but they did worship him.

...

"Our first move is towards Hueco Mundo...but at the same time, the very placed which deemed our existence long ago. Majority will head there, and the rest will go and stop the arrancar. It is time for us! The Wandenreich will prevail!"

A loud cheer was sent yelling across everywhere, the Sternritter with the Soldat just loved him praise. He was there King and God, after all.

"The following Sternritter will gather here for the the first invasion, your mission is to capture and come back with the Hollows at all costs. There will be more after, but don't go losing after this one fight!"

"Come forth, Sternitter 'B', 'C', 'D', 'E', 'G', 'H', 'I', 'J', 'K', 'M', 'P', 'T', and 'Z'."

They all rose, proud as ever. The only person who didn't stand up is Meninas, who apparently thought staying with Ichigo was more important.

"...And Kurosaki Ichigo."

The name was just disgusting towards the more loyal and attention-seeking Holy Soldiers. He got up, but was a little embarrassed that he was being escorted by a pink-haired female. I mean yea, she was good looking but it made it look like as if he couldn't do it himself.

Everyone stood side by side, all facing the sudden portal which had just appeared out of nowhere.

"You're all steps to the goal, always remember who you fight for." he finished.

Haschwalth stood in front of everyone and was the first to enter, followed by the mysterious hood figure and Askkin. Ichigo walked in alongside Meninas quietly, but both sensing the danger approaching in the world of Hollows.

**Heuco Mundo**

Everyone gathered together, all awaiting the assignment from the captain of the team. Despite Hascwalth being here, the Jail was still assigned to be the person in command of this. Yet, at the same time the Balance was also another leader. He just had to make sure everything fell according to plan, otherwise it would have just been a complete waste of time. "Line up!" Quilge ordered loudly. The many surrounding soldat did so, but none of the fellow Sternritter. They don't care if he's the leader today. He lowered his eyes at his fellow comrades, he really does hate them sometimes. "I said, lin-"

"Shut up! No one is going to line up you creep!" A loud feminine voice shouted. No one bothered to look over towards Candice, they all felt the same way. Even the elites were completely annoyed with his orders.

"I hate all of you. Anyways, our mission here is to not kill the arrancar, but to defeat them and bring them back. His Majesty entrusted me this mission, so I expect no failures! Even you elites!" he yelled.

"So you're saying we have to be elite to complete this, or are you saying we don't have to be elite?" a dumbfounded sarcastic tone said aloud. Qulge raised a confused eyebrow on Sternritter 'D', he was too complex. He alongside Sternritter 'M' and 'C' are the three infamous elites that came to Heuco Mundo, but once there summoned they cannot return.

"Just complete the mission..." he replied with a heavy sigh.

"All of you shut up, c'mon Jugo, do something!" Bazz yelled looking above to the flying second-in-command.

"I am here only for military support, follow Quilge's orders." he replied looking down.

"Whatever, let's just go. Nobody better get in my way either!" he threatened.

"Shut up hot head, don't forget to who you are speaking to. If you get in my way, I'll cut you down." The Miracle said in cold, dark tone. Bazz ignored it, not underestimating the complete strength of the elite Sternritter.

Ichigo stood in place, but he was not alone. He was sadly surrounded by female bodyguards, ones who wish to guard him during this time. But of course, there sadistic and mental attitude towards fighting will overwhelm that feeling, and they too will wish to battle against the Hollows. Bambietta was in front, enjoying the feeling of being the leader. Meninas was on his right, grasping a hold of his arm. Candice was on the left, her eyeing made him feel very flustered. Giselle was holding onto him from behind, her head slung over his shoulders. And the Glutton was just watching with a disinterested look. But she couldn't even think of a reason why they're being so close to him.

Ichigo felt an old nostalgic feeling here. He couldn't believe it has been about two years since the first time her arrived here. He first came with a reason, a purpose, but now he is going because of someone's war. The cold desert was rather soothing, as if being here for the second time felt more comfortable. He was more relaxed despite knowing he was going to battle his old enemies once more.

But then something hit him.

He remembers when he first arrived he and his friends got caught on something.

"What the hell?" Gerard says noticing the sudden soft movement in the desert. It was too soft, as if nothing lied beneath them. The others took a notice of this and also stumbled there feet around.

Oh yea, he remembers falling through the floor.

"Everyone stop, we need to head back!" Ichigo yelled, getting annoyed glares from everyone.

"Fuck that, we already walked all the way over here!" Bazz complained. The entire army began stumbled down, the sand when began to spin into a vortex like form. They all fell prey to the sand trap, one last yell was heard throughout the area from the Quincy army.

**Las Noches**

"Well... that worked out pretty well." Starrk said as he stares into the monitor. They all knew they were going to come eventually, but it happened a bit earlier than expected.

"There army look small." Baraggan commented, it was only about 11 members. But everyone with a brain could tell they were planning on bringing in more people with them. Still, the Espada felt vastly underestimated, to only send such members is an insult.

Halibel noticed something, "Look closely, two of them are wearing hoodes." she said. Everyone redirected their eyes, this meant whoever it was had to be someone special. Otherwise there would be no point in shielding his face just yet.

"That's him...THAT'S KUROSAKI!" Grimmjow yelled, clenching his fists. While there was no valid proof, it was still quite fearful for them to even imagine that is the Kurosaki Ichigo they were talking about.

"How can you tell?" the Segunda asked, trying to hide his own fear.

"I know that face... I'm going to kill him." he said standing up. The Primera had no choice but to flare his reiatsu onto him, otherwise he wouldn't have succumbed.

"Wait Grimmjow...if it is really him then maybe Baraggan or I should try for him. Either way, this sucks badly. I did not expect him to be on their side." the lone-man said. Grimmjow cursed but sat back down, he wasn't going let Starrk or Baraggan take his prey, he would get him himself.

"Were missing someone...where is the other annoying woman at?" Barragan said aloud. Everyone looked around, she hasn't even come back.

Halibel sighed, "At a time like this... I'll send my girls to go get her, they're fast." she said looking over to Rudborrn. He nodded and sent one of the calveras for them.

"Szayel, is the Hogyoku complete?" Starrk asked frantically. They only had such limited time.

"No, but we should be strong enough for an attack. I'll set up everything with Rudborrn." the Ocatav replied quickly.

"I'll assemble the army then." Baraggan says before disappearing. Everyone had their own little role in this.

"Well defend from the roof, but if we need to we'll fall back and lead them into a trap. Go!"

**Menos Forest**

"Well good going Kurosaki!"

"Me!? You're the idiot who didn't listen!"

"Well maybe if we knew one of us HAS BEEN HERE BEFORE, then maybe we would listen!"

As everyone was starting to get annoyed with Bazz and Ichigo's bickering, they all took a note of where they were. "We've been here before." Cang said getting a nod from BG9.

"Yes... I remember we killed that Shinigami also." 'K' said, which went unnoticed by Ichigo.

"So what do we do four eyes?" The Miracle asked appearing directly before the Jail.

"I'm done wasting time, were going to get through this forest."

"You know, this could all be planned out." a third voice said from the sidelines. Qulge made a very annoyed sigh and looked over to the Deathdealer.

"What are you going on about?" Candice asked with a glare.

"They could be hiding here, and there just expecting us to go over there. Sounds like a good plan, huh?" Askin said, completely puzzling everyone. "Orange boy, does this sound like a tactic that would be used by them? You have been here and fought before after all..."

"No, that sounds stupid. Don't say anything else." Ichigo answered before walking ahead of everyone. Askin was a bit fazed by his response, but shrugged it off. The girls were also a bit surprised, he wasn't one to talk back or even just insult anyone. But seeing his more dominate self, they were only more proud. Bambietta was the first to appear next to him, gaining the spot a lover would have.

Everyone followed behind like sheep, no one even bothered to ask if it was the right way.

It's as if he naturally attracted people to follow him.

While Bambietta was a bit ahead of him, his eyes began to...wonder around. He looked down at the dark ground, but was more focused on the slender figure of the black-haired beauty.

Left, right, left, right, left right.

Her hips swerved as if she knew he was watching. He kept a tight gaze on her waist, but mainly wanted to see what lied beneath that skirt of hers. He shakes his head in shame, how could he posses such thoughts. He's starting to lose himself, not a healthy thing. He refocuses his gaze straight, but soon meets the corner eyes of the person he was just eyeing a moment ago.

He looks away, gaining a slight blush from being caught. He couldn't believe that it happened again, being caught staring at her.

She smirked, feeling slight amusement from gaining his attention in a more lustful way.

**Roof of Las Noches**

Everyone gathered and awaited the approach of the Quincy army, in terms of numbers it came down 2 to 1. Despite the Fraccione not being as strong as the Espada, they can provide enough damage to cause trouble for the foes. It wasn't just them, Starrk never understood why Aizen never bothered bringing the other arrancar in the battle against the Shinigami. So he and Baraggan decided they would use the Privaron and other non-Espada fighters.

Starrk stood alone, his lone Fraccione still in his inner world. He still hasn't discovered the mystery of she is still there. And why she hasn't been able to return back into the world. If she did, then things would be much simpler.

Baraggan was next to him, his fraccione by his side as well.

Halibel as well, but her Fraccione left a while back to grab the current cuatro.

The temporary Quinto also awaited the appearance of the niño.

Grimmjow stood with a lowered expression. His hand already residing on his blade. He looked calm, but inside his mind was having many deadly thoughts about the supposed orange-haired Shinigami.

Aaroniero was in his regular body, having the mysterious mask residing on his head, but he was prepared to go in a different direction apart from his comrades. His job was to cause massive friendly-fire and confusion among there army. They wouldn't be able to tell the difference from the Soldat he could transform into.

Szayel was back in his palace with the Novena, but still both contributing to the fight.

Yammy was the last, but still knowing his power is great.

Apart from them, many other arrancar stood by their side. From Luppi, Loly, Melony, to Gantenbainne and Circucci, this battle was going to be massive. Even if they didn't have a direct fight, the Espada knew the foot soldiers or Soldat would be a huge problem. And compared to the Calveras, they were the dominate lower-class soldiers.

**Octava Palace**

The pink-haired man quickly guided Rudborrn to his designated area. A very special structure was built just for him, and only for him. It was designed to keep his body in placed while he was holding the Hogyoku, just in case his body went unstable.

"Grow…**Arbon.**" He uttered before performing into his god-like resurrection. He placed himself within the structure which was like some sort of skeleton, meant to support his body. While the branches sprung out of his body, it matched perfectly with tree-like form.

Szayel had pretty much absorbed everything he could into the new Hogyoku. The reishi, the hollows, the humans, and even some arrancar. He even used his own Fraccione, but he could always recreate them. He had also sent Grimmjow out to get some Shinigami, he agreed without complaint.

Still, even though that violated the treaty, they needed it. With the mixed gathering of souls, his Hogyoku was pretty powerful. However, it's not like the mad scientist was at the levels of Aizen or Urahara. So the complex design and power is still foreign to him.

"Rudbornn… what are you most graceful for?" he suddenly asked before handing the Hogyoku over.

"What do you mean, Szayel-sama?" he asked before accepting the device. "If you mean the things I am happy for, then it must be being an Espada. And to be an important person in this time." He replied happily.

"What do you wish for?" the pink-haired man asked seriously.

"I wish to be more of an importance, and to eventually be relied on by others." He answered. He then recalled something that happened a few days earlier, but he would remember that time for the rest of his life.

'_Rudborrn, take a seat.' Starrk said tonelessly. The Novena did without hesitation or complaint. It's not every day you end up in the palace of the Primera._

'_What is it, Primera-sama?' he asked with respect._

'_It's Starrk…' he replied, slightly annoyed by the ridiculous formality._

'…' _he didn't seem to get it._

'_Look, I know what Szayel is doing, he's basically creating an energy bomb for you to use. I'm just worried that it might not be so healthy for you.'_

'…' _he knew what that meant._

_He could possible die from it._

'_It is alright, Starrk-sama. I know that would or anyone else would do the same.' He replied calmly._

_Starrk isn't so sure of that, 'Well, whatever happens just know that we all needed you desperately. If something goes wrong and the worst happens, always believe that your sacrifice will result in us winning.'_

_The words touched him dearly, he didn't know what the feeling was but it felt good. He knew he was weak, he knew any Espada or even other arrancar could take him down. But to be put aside for his lack of strength but instead complimented for his utility was heartwarming. It seemed to be the only thing that filled his heart._

_Acceptance. Reliability._

'_Whether it was Aizen-sama, or anyone else, I will gladly do everything I can to support the leaders. It is my desire, and it is something I have always been trying to do.'_

'_As leader, I thank you for taking the risk. And I thank you as a friend, for being a friend.'_

Rudburrn grasped the Hogyoku into his palm and placed it an unexpected area. Szayel watched as the purple orb was slammed into his hollow-chest hole. "I desire the power to grow even further, to be a key in this."

Soldat were a huge reason of why the Vandenreich are such a success. To easily be able to flow their opponents and overwhelm them would create a huge advantage in fighting. Rudborrn's job was to prevent this by using life-less soldiers. He truly was a key to victory.

The Octava widened his eyes, the Hogyoku began to brighten itself After, a stream of purple aura engulfed the Novena's body, and his reiatsu began to sky rocket.

Many of his Calervas began to appear from the roots, all being controlled by his center mind. They scattered around the large area and began forming lines like any other military would.

'_So that's how it works…'_ Szayel said to himself, forming a grin. He was one hundred percent sure, but he had a pretty close idea. "Well Rudborrn, it seems as if my job here is done. I would join the others, but no one would be here to open the gargantas." he said before forming many black portals around the room.

**Soul Society**

As the lone realm of Souls shine throughout the afterlife, everyone feels a sudden peak into the atmosphere. Something had just arrived, but that wasn't uncommon. Souls travel here every day, because of the many humans that pass away. Despite that, those who were able to control the reiatsu and soul power felt something very strange come through. It isn't everyday they feel this, so it's surprising. Where ever they may be, it being a training division, or just chatting with one another, all tilted their heads outwards.

What could it possibly be? A hollow? No, hollows would became echoing screams, this was much more silent. Much more hard to see, much more invisible.

It didn't matter who you were, or were you came from, you felt it. You turned your head back around just to make sure nothing was behind you. Yet, you're in soul society. Why would you ever need to turn your head back around? It made no sense.

However, when everyone did, they already were face as to what the insane power what was to come.

_'What the...'_

_'Who the hell is this...'_

_'Is that a medallion?'_

_'They aren't Souls...'_

_'I recognize that symbol...'_

_'There's no way...'_

_'Impossible...'_

And with those thoughts running through the minds of the captains, vice-captains, or just average-class Shinigami, they all came to the demise of the Quincy. From here on out, a war has begun. No pauses, no stops, and no mercy. They would surely fear the wrath of the Emperor, the Emperor of Quincy. This battle would be considered as a battle between empires, except in different stories and nationalization.

The King of Souls against the Emperor of Quincy.

**Second Quincy Army**

The second smaller army managed to finally run through the forest unharmed. There was bickering, tampering, and flat out insulting, but they got through it. And finally the time has come for them to battle against the Arrancar. Their purpose was two things, stop them from aiding the Shinigami, and to recruit them into their own army. While doing so they would need to brainwash, but that was for a later time.

They lined themselves up and approached the forest, none having the slight amount of fear. Everyone except for Ichigo that is, he knows know powerful the Espada are. He just hopes he doesn't have to face anyone too powerful. He's also having a hard time developing a plan to turn against Ywhach, he just doesn't know what to do. He's scared to tell anyone in fear of them turning him in. For now he would just have to play along.

But he couldn't think about that right now. Right now he had to think of a way of battling against the many foes which appeared before him on the rooftops. His eyes room from left to right, he remembers the browned-haired man. The time when Kenpachi defeated Nnoitra, saving Orihime, only to have her captured once more by the fast Primera. He continues scanning, the glare from a certain blonde-haired woman was terrifying, he hopes he doesn't have to face her.

There's no Cuatro, but then his eyes widen as he looks at the face of Dordonii. He looks down at Ichigo just like the same time as last, an equal. But he knows he cannot joke around, this is a lot different than last time. He actually cares about his leaders and comrades, unlike the rule under Aizen.

Then there was the blue-haired Espada...

"KUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOSAAAAAAAAAAKIIIIIIII!" Grimmjow yelled before leaping down into the army. He appeared from the right, so Meninas quickly protected _her_ Ichigo. She flashed in front of him, causing his eyes to widen. The Panther was then slammed by a tremendous kick, one so powerful it sent him flying back to the roof top of Las Noches.

_'God dammit Grimmjow...'_ Starrk said to himself, taking a big sigh. He wasn't hurt that badly, but it sure made the rest of the army look unprofessional and rash. The others sighed, a few rubbing their temples by the Sexta's idiotic action.

While Bambietta and a few other Sternritter laughed hysterically, Haschwalth stood before everyone. He approached in a calm peaceful way, as if wanting to talk before actually doing anything.

"Which one of you is the leader?" he asked looking around. His eyes dart on Starrk, but Baraggan takes the initiative and appears in front of the second in command. Hascwalth looked back over to Starrk, wondering if this man truly was the leader. He just somehow knew Starrk was an important figure.

"Worms running crawling through the sand... what a surprise." The Segunda says as he looks down on the blonde-haired man. He didn't care for the insult, he just needed to complete his mission.

"You're the leader of this army... I see. I have come with orders from his Majesty. We need you to surrender your forces and join us against the Shinigami. If not, we will use force." he threatened in a toneless voice. Baraggan simply stared down, this was too unbelievable to laugh at. Does he really think he could come here and just have the arrancar surrender? "We already capture your Quinto, don't forget that." he added in. Not like the Segunda ever cared about Nnoitra. If anything he feels bad for him right now, he won't be able to join this fight that is about to occur.

"It's as if your purpose here was to come and mock. If you are as strong as you think you are, then words would be meaningless." he replied. He really has toned down his arrogance levels, even if at sometimes he gets a little crazy.

"I see then. Well, let us battle for Hueco Mundo then." The Balance said before backing down to the rest of the Sternritter. He stood alongside his comrades and readied himself. His eyes were on a brown-haired man, while Starrk was awkwardly trying to avoid the eye contact. It just felt weird to be stared at for so long.

While the talk was going on, fellow elite Sternritter decided to take it upon himself to wonder around and search for other areas to fight. He was never someone to go all out like this, he crept in the shadows and went out in different areas. Askin Nakk looked around before finding the other Sternritter he wished to join him. He walked over to where Ichigo was, but instead of asking him, he asked the female who was holding onto him from behind.

"Let's go around, Zombie girl." he said casually. She thought about it for a moment, should she say by Ichigo, or should she go off and play with some Arrancar? Well, since he was going to be fighting there was no real point in staying by his side.

"Mmm Kay', good lucky strawberry!" she said before jumping off. Ichigo watched as she and Sternritter 'D' headed off into their own area around the fortress. This somehow got unnoticed by Hascwalth, or he just decided to ignore from the beginning.

Leap

Jump

Fall

**Starrk**

Starrk watched as the Espada and the fellow Arrancar all split into their own separate areas and battles. He sighed, he really didn't want this to happen. Despite not doing pretty much anything for two years, a war was not the thing he wanted to pass time. He didn't know how things would go out, if his comrades were to die. Still, he had a duty as leader. _'He doesn't look so happy.'_ the Primera said to himself while taking a good look at Ichigo. His expression was not a good one, not the one he had when he first entered Hueco Mundo almost two years ago.

"No need to be scared of him." a voice calls from behind. Starrk turns around and stares at the man who had come from him, it was obvious who. Haschwalth had a neutral expression, as if not fazed by knowing that Starrk was much more than everyone seems to believe.

"Yea well... you should have seen what he did to Aizen." he replied. Starrk brought out his blade, but in a very passive way. His expression didn't give away that he is missing a huge portion of strength, no, he still had his relaxed, carefree mode on. But it was all an illusion. In reality, he was panicking. He couldn't perform his resurrection, so he would somehow have to beat this Quincy Leader without it.

"You don't seem too eager to defend yourself and comrades. Even with that, I know you're more than the old man who claimed to be the leader." 'B' replied calmly. He then gathered reishi particles and energy to manifest in the form of a long-handled cruciform broadsword.

"Yea well...I don't like fighting that much." he said back in toneless voice.

"No matter, it is the end for you anyways. We didn't just come alone, we are an army… we are an empire."

The Balance snapped his fingers, and within the corner of Starrks eye, he can see a black shadow form at the base of the Fortress. The Primera's eyes widen as many of the Soldat began rushing out of the black shadow, clearly prepared for an overrun and ambush. These soldat were strong, clearly strong enough to handle low-class Shinigami on their own.

His eyes lowered into their normal state, "That's crazy, I was just about to say the same thing to you." He said before snapping _his_ fingers. At that moment Haschwalth saw many black portals ripping through the space. Now his eyes widen as many Calaveras began leaping downwards towards the oncoming low-class Quincy.

"It seems you were well prepared. What is your name, Espada?" he asked before lifting his sword into a fighting stance.

"Coyote Starrk, Primera Espada." he answered. There was no point in hiding ranks now, everyone seemed to be fighting already.

"Jugram Haschwalth, Sternritter Grandmaster. Let us do, Primera." he said before lashing towards the brown-haired man.

**Baraggan**

The Segunda stared down at the figure which had approached him. He didn't know whether it was a male or a female, either way he could sure kill it. The figure is wearing a long white cloak fastened at the front with three buttons and with a black, six-pronged cross on its side. The cloak obscures its face with shadow, leaving glowing eyes. He could only wonder what lied underneath that white cloak.

"I'm facing you, child? You can't even face me!" he yelled.

Get it? He doesn't have a face.

Pernida didn't mind the words of the old man, he only recalled the recent talk he had with the Grandmaster.

_'__**What is it, Haschalwath?**__' he asks noticing the blonde-haired man's distance gaze. The plan was for him to attack the enemies leader, except the man who was the leader was in a different area._

_'That man is not who I'm worried about, it is someone else. I will go for him, do you think you can handle the old man?' 'B' asked looking down. The Compulsory only nodded, of course he could take an Espada down. He was a Sternritter elite after all._

_'__**It will be done**__.' he stated before disappearing off into his own sections of the line._

He came out of the small talk and looked up at the Segunda. He didn't understand why he was already pissed off, it's not like the two even started fighting.

"**Pernida Parnkgjas, Sternritter 'C', The Compulsory."** he answered in a vicious dark tone.

"Baraggan Louisenbairn, Segunda Espada. However, to you, I will be known as the being to judge your life." he replied.

**Halibel**

The blonde looked down at the running Calervas, it was quite a sight to see so many at once. It really did feel like she was leading an army as she stood all above them. She was a leader, or perhaps a General, it made her feel important. Not only that, she also was held in high regard by higher-class Arrancar and Espada.

"Hmmmm, you look good from behind." a hot, cocky voice called from behind. She turned around with lowered eyes, her expression not changing at the sight of the person before her. He was wearing somewhat an attire similar to what the Soldat had, it consisted of the order's signature hooded cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, gloves, and pants which are cropped just above a pair of military boot.

He also had a unique looking red Mo-hawk.

"..." Halibel didn't even speak to him, as if his words meant absolutely nothing. It could also be she didn't want to waste breathe on such a person.

"What? Usually people who have things in common get along well, I mean were bother pretty god damn hot, am I right?" he asked with a cocky grin. It wasn't uncommon for Halibel to be complimented on her appearance, in fact, if it wasn't for her cold attitude towards everyone, it would be a lot more common. But people were too afraid to bother praising her.

She sighed, "So you're the first to die." she stated coldly before withdrawing her blade. She really wanted to fight someone that was a bit more significant, but judging by his attire he could tell he wasn't the best.

"Ooo, I love that voice. I wonder how it will sound when you're yelling my na-"

He stopped when he heard a sudden buzz above him. His eyes widen on how fast she could be, faster than Ichigo was. Even with her quick Sonido, Bazz was a superb Hirenkyaku expert. Her open sword was slammed into the ground, causing it to shatter on contact. She knew then just by that small engage that Bazz was more than what is uniform lead him to be.

Halibel's eyes narrow at the sight of him raising his power reiatsu, it was immense. A sudden aura of flames then formed around his body, surprising her. She didn't expect him to be a fire user.

"Alright girl, let's see what you can do." he said before pointing his finger in a cross-like fashion. "What's your name, beauty?" he asked.

"Why would I tell my name to someone who is beneath me?" she asked.

His eyes lowered, "Fine, I'll make you tell me. Bazz-B, Sternritter 'H'." he said before firing his crossbow.

**Aaroniero**

While everyone battled it out, the Semptima went on his own little mission. He disguised himself as one of the Soldat he had consumed a while back. He then jumped into the horde of running Soldat and began disguising himself as one of them. It was very funny hiding in the back sidelines, shooting his supposed fellow Quincy. He even tried hitting some Sternritter, but they were too fast. It didn't matter, he was doing some good at least. He just couldn't wait to consume these bodies once the fighting dies down.

Grab

He felt a sudden tug on his arm, but there were too many people around to tell. The hand was small, and the nails being painted pink. He was then hurdled by massive strength, his body being sent flying away out of the battle. That was weird, he didn't expect anyone to catch him this quickly.

He was sent crashing to the ground, the impact was hard. Whoever threw him had immense strength, clearly someone strong. He stood from the ground, but with a smirk on his face.

"As I thought, he's one of them." a small but careful voice said.

"Let's hurry this, I don't want him to be by himself for too long." a distance voice replied.

"What do you mean!? This is war, you shouldn't even be thinking about that stuff!" the little on said back, completely baffled that her friend is still thinking about someone else when they should be fighting.

"My, my, you two like to talk a lot." The Semptima said now looking at the two.

"State your name, Soldat." Liltotto said while lowering her eyes. Being the observant person she is, it wasn't hard to tell that there was a complication in the mash of low class soldiers. And that one of them was firing against people on his side.

"I have a few names, but I'm sure a Sternritter like you wouldn't recognize Me." he said with a smirk. The Glutton got it already.

"I didn't want to believe it... but they somehow have spies into our ranks." she says, actually impressed on how they were able to do such a thing.

"What do you mean?" Meninas asked, not clearly understanding on how that's possible.

"Of course you didn't see it, you were too busy holding his arm. He was firing at the other Soldat, but the reason is unknown." she answered. The Glutton was quite observant and smart, it isn't a surprise she was able to notice something like this while her comrades failed to. But even so, she couldn't believe on how any contact between the Arrancar and Soldat were made.

"My, it appears the rumors are correct. Liltotto Lamperd a genius, and the beautiful, yet clueless, Meninas McAllon." Aaroniero said before forming a sudden bow.

_'Definitely someone from Silbern... there's no way he would have gotten our names without it.' _'G' told herself before grasping her own bow. She looked over to her friend and nodded, prompting her to release her own spirit weapon. Aarniero internally laughed, this was just going to be too funny. He gathered spirit particles and readied his spirit bow.

"You two better be ready, you're in for some surprises." he said before launching a surprise high-speed arrow. "…Heilig Pfeill!" he yelled. The Sternritter eyes widen, they never could believe a mere soldat would be able to fire a holy arrow.

**Dordonii**

Since Nel was not here, it was the temporary Quinto that came into action. He was the only Espada to actually take a leap at an enemy, an enemy being Kurosaki Ichigo. His female guards were pre-occupied with their own fights. Ichigo just stood idly, keeping an eye on his female comrades to make sure they were alright. He knows the powerful arrancar they are fighting.

"It's good to see you again, Niño." he said in a calm tone, appearing beside him.

"You..." Ichigo said, clearly remembering the fight the two had in the past. It was a one-sided battle for a while, until Ichigo used his mask. Then it was an utter domination.

"Yes, it is I, the remarkable, handsome devil, Dorodonii! Except there's one problem... you're on the wrong side." he said before lowering his eyes. Ichigo didn't take that too lightly, he didn't want to be known as Yhwach's dog. Now that he knows a little truth, he can safely say he no longer trusts the Emperor.

"No, I'm on no one's side. Not the Shinigami or this side, I am on my own." he stated firmly.

"Hoh? Then what's stopping you from jumping over here, and helps us get rid of these beings?" he asked.

"I... have some people here. I just don't know how to break it to them. I care for some, but the leader... I **hate **him." he answered in a cold tone. It was indeed true, there were a few people here which he cared for. However, he just hopes he doesn't have to be facing them in the end.

"Nonsense Niño, the you I remember was the one who did the right thing. Prepare yourself, if you cannot come up with something then your beloved friends will die." he said darkly.

"**No. **They will not.

That tone...that dark 'No' startled him, it was as if he was some sort of beast, or animal...or Hollow.

"I don't care if it's Shinigami, Arrancar, human, or other Quincy, they will not die." he said before forming his unique dark-red bow. Dordonii was shocked at those words, he just called out his own Shinigami like that, all for just a few people he met over some short time. But those were the words of not a child, but a man.

"I guess I should stop calling you Niño. You first came here like a reckless child, not thinking about the future or consequences. But now you come once more, ready to face the entire world for some people...

You've always been a man in that way, and I suppose this battle will decide if you can really handle that honor!"

The Espada jumped at Ichigo with his blade our, ready to face the man he thought was always a child.

**Grimmjow**

The Sexta managed to painfully break free from his immobile position. Meninas really hit him hard, the entire wall of Las Noches was almost shattered because of it. His eyes instantly dart back to where Ichigo was, but they narrow at the sight of him battling someone else. He didn't care, he would go and kill himself. _'Damn Kurosaki, just had to come now when I'm all fucked up.'_ he said before leaping out of the hole. The wall made a very disturbing sound when it was rebuilding itself. No one ever managed to uncover that mystery of Aizen, and how he created such a fortress.

_BOOM_

The wall which had just rebuilt itself, suddenly exploded in a devastating fashion. He was lucky enough to escape its radius, but still had a moment of shock. It was a little surprising, but he didn't really care. He looked around to see who would dare try to attack him.

"Over here," a loud but cocky voice called from behind. Grimmjow shifted his body around and faced his attacker. A slender, but well-figured woman stood with long flowing black hair. She also had a white cap with the Wandenreich symbol on it.

"Beat it woman, I'll come for you after I deal with Kurosaki." he said before facing back down. He used his fast Sonido to try and go down, but was stopped when the Explosion interfered. "What the hell?! I said I'll com-"

"Yea well, we've been doing pretty well lately, and if anyone's going to kill him, it'll be me!" she yelled back. Her voice was fierce, completely silencing the panther. Whatever, he would just take her down first then. Not like Ichigo looked strong or anything.

"What are you another one of his girlfriends? I swear you're just as annoying as that orange-haired girl!" he said angrily. Bambietta's eyes widened in fury, she clearly didn't take the insult of being compared to Inoue lightly. In fact fury was an understatement, it meant just more than being compared to a softy. She knew how much the orange haired girl liked the orange haired guy, but she didn't accept that.

"What did you just say to me..." she asked in a very, very, dark tone. He didn't flinch, he's spoken to Halibel before. He formed a grin, clearly enjoying the mock he is providing for her.

"I said, you're just as annoying, weak, and pathetic as that one girl. You know how I know her? Cause' Kurosaki broke in here with just two others and rescued her. Isn't that just the sweetest thing you've ever heard?"

Oh he really was going all out

"I remember it as if it was yesterday. He made it all the way here, and I was the one who was keeping her, he came and we fought. He...defeated me, but then got the girl. I wonder how she thanked from that, you know?"

He just keeps on going

"Two years together huh... what a lucky guy."

He really isn't the person to care for this sort of stuff, but he seemed to be enjoying toying with her like this. Her reaction wasn't that noticeable; her eyes were just covered by the hat. But he really seemed to have done it now.

"Now that you've learned you place, get out of my way. Besides, it's not like you could compete with her looks anyways."

Oh god

Not only did he just insult her appearance and body features, he also had to use Orihime. In her mind, Orihime was the worst, even worse than Yoruichi. Still, even after all that he had the audacity to insult her strength. Why was this man alive? Why is he still breathing? Why is he even still moving?

She didn't know, but she was about to solver those questions herself.

**"I'll have fun tearing at your throat, arrancar.**" she said darkly.

"Tch, you done yellin now, huh? What's your name woman." he replied.

"Bambietta Basterbine... Sternritter 'E'." she answered before raising her head up. Damn, her jade-blue eyes were intimidating. But his sky-blue eyes countered hers. They both had one thing in common, utter destruction.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Sexta Espada." he said fiercely. He leaped at her with impressive speeds, his sword clashing down from above. At that moment she discarded her cape and gathered her own spirit weapon. Her Chinese Dao came together, it clashing against Grimmjow's katana. She formed her grin once more, clearly awaiting the battle which was to come.

**Szayel**

The pink-haired scientist crossed his arms in amazement, Rudborrn was like a machine. The soldiers were massed produced in seconds, and he was not gaining the slightest ounce of fatigue. The monitors inside his palace were all over the place, everywhere he saw each of the battles. One unfortunate camera was blown up, which is hard to believe because he used the same materiel that is made out of Las Noches to build it.

Since he was inside Las Noches, it was almost impossible for someone to get inside without his notice.

Unless...

"This is a very nice laboratory." a voice stated from behind. The Octava's eyes shot open as he suddenly felt a presence from behind. Never in his mind did he expect someone to walk right in here, and finding his palace off all places. His was probably one of the most complicated ones to find as well...

… with it being underground and all.

However, if he could not walk here, then the obvious assumption is that he somehow teleported here, or used a portal of some sort.

"My, don't we have some special guests." he said before turning over. The man was not alone, he had a petite looking young girl at her side, who was shaking with excitement. Finally, she would be able to use her powers. The man was wearing a hood, so he couldn't quite make out his face, but the young girl seemed to not mind being seen.

"I just thought I'd take a look around and bring her with me. But that's only bad news for you." Askin said coldly. He knows what Giselle is capable of, and it's very terrifying.

"Oh, you must check out the lower levels, it's where they keep the mindless idiots such as yourself over there." Szayel replied arrogantly. The death dealing ignored it for now, he could wonder what tortures await the pink-haired man.

"Sure, might as well. But I'll leave her with you...she's pretty isn't she? Think of it as a gift is all."

And with that, he suddenly disappeared into a black shadow in the ground. Truly a sight to see, Szayel would want to study that later, after he discards this girl.

"Soooooooo watcha doin over there?" she asked while tilting her head to the side. It was quite obvious Rudborrn was the one amassing the soldiers.

"Nothing a child would understand, so you can just shoo." He answered casually.

"Aww, that's mean! Strawberry would be mad if he heard that!"

"Well, this 'strawberry' isn't here, so he sadly won't be able to watch you DIE."

Now he was starting to lose it. Giselle licked her lips, her fake, joke-like attitude was doing its job. Szyael was falling pretty one of her many traps.

"He would kill you for saying that… but I'll do it instead!" she replied.

"Interesting, you'll be my first. What shall be your name, test subject number one?" he asked with a smirk.

"Giselle Gewelle, Sternritter 'Z'. Now, what shall _your_ name be, collection member number one?"

"Hmph. Szayel Apporogranz, Octava Espada." He uttered before withdrawing his unique looking blade. Giselle clicked the heart on her bow and out came her bone-like bow, very fitting for her.

**Cang Du**

Well, if it had to be one person to face multiple opponents, it had to be him. He would actually prefer it that way. Four figures stood before him, all trying to contain there arrogant smirks. Despite losing in the past, Baraggan's Fraccione couldn't help themselves when it came to fighting. They knew they shouldn't by cocky, but it is there instinct right now.

"We should be able to take him on. Poww and Charolette are keeping their low-class or soldat off." the presumed leader said. Ggio Vega withdrew his Kodachi-like blade and lowered his eyes on the man. "If i recall, this is one of the men who fought Nnoitra." he ended.

"After him we'll go assist the girls, god knows they can't anything by themselves." Abirama Redder stated before releasing his own red katana.

"..." Nirgge Parduco didn't have anything to say.

"Hah! Yes! We will show these 'Quincy' the true meaning of terror, right boys?" Findorr said in a arrogant tone. Ggio looked over to him with lowered eyes, clearly not enjoying the comment. Acting cocky and arrogant would make them look bad, and Ggio hated that. Not only did it embarrass him, but also his Espada leader.

"Shut up and get ready to fight." the saber-tooth boy said sternly. Findorr ignored the comment but still withdrew his spanish Rapier.

"Four on one huh...this isn't that bad. At least you'll all die together." he said before gathering his reishi particles. His hands suddenly gained curved claw-like blades. Ggio's eyes widen a little at the similarities between him and the Sternritter, if things get out of hand then he may be the only one to even compete against Cang. "What are your names?" he asks politely.

"Ggio Vega,"

"Abirama Redder!"

"Findorr Calius!"

"Nirgge Parduoc,"

He smirked, "Cang Du, Sternritter 'I'." he uttered before flashing into the group with his superb Hirenkyaku.

* * *

**(A.N End)**

**I didn't mean to make Bazz or Gerard look weak. Ichigo knew they could both destroy him easily at that time.**

**So he obviously hates Yhwach for being responsible for his moms death, he just hasn't shown it in fear of him figuring out Ichigo now wants out.**

**Course he has to somehow deal with the girls, they obviously are loyal but not so much as others.**

**I like the fights, I think they all fit into place. The only one is Baraggan against Pernida, I just couldn't find someone suitable for the Segunda.**

**He may fight against another elite as well.**

**Candice is there with BG9 and Quilge, except they aren't fighting directly.**

**Lille is going to Soul Society to fight. I'm also seeing that the Shinigami lose even HARDER against the Quincy. Yhwach will personally join in just to destroy them quickly, the same way Yamamto would. **

**I'm looking forward to Aarniero vs Liltto and Meninas, it will actually be a long one. And Giselle vs Szayel. **

**He will meet other sternritter later.**

**Yes I do think nnoitra could annihilate Shaz. Even though Kubo forgot about him :( **

***EDIT***

**Forgot to add this part but I'm really tired so I'll just say it.**

**Yammy is going against Gerard.**

**Leave a review! Helps a lot!**

**Later **


End file.
